


A New Hope. Nothing.

by Loveless_Queen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Child Abuse, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Itapain, Love, M/M, NejiDei - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage, Rape Recovery, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Teen Pregnancy, Teen naruto uzumaki, Trop cute yuu, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Queen/pseuds/Loveless_Queen
Summary: Je veux les voir disparaître.-Réfléchissez encore un peu.--Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa sur un coup de tête.- Il m'a violé. Je ne voulais pas. Et maintenant je ne veux pas non plus de ces choses qui grandissent dans mon ventre.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis nouvelle en tant qu'auteur sur Ao3. Je publie déjà sur Wattpad et Fanfiction.net. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'écris.  
> Cette histoire est une romance Homosexuelle donc vous savez à quoi vous tenir.  
> Certains chapitres sont peut-être un peu dur pour les plus sensible ne tentez pas si vous n'êtes pas sûr.  
> Bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Ses paupières frémirent alors que son esprit retournait lentement vers le chemin de la conscience. Les doigts de sa main droite s'agitèrent, tremblant par intermittence et un bruit incessant se mit à résonner dans la chambre immaculée tandis que toute les machines s'affolaient. Brusquement yeux s'ouvrirent révélant par la même occasion des pupilles d'un bleu azur éblouissant.  L'adolescent encore engourdi par les médicaments tentait vainement de se concentrer sur un point son esprit ne cessant de dériver vers des souvenirs, des mots, des images, des sensations qui lui donnaient des mots de tête. L'odeur d'antiseptique et de maladie flottait dans l'air l'éloignant un peu plus de cette réalité qu'il avait appris à fuir.Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, une inspiration lente et douloureuse au bord des lèvres quand il remarqua les nombreuses perfusions et autres tuyaux blanc branchée sur lui. Il paniqua, rendant sa respiration un peu plus chaotique. Un gargouillis difforme sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il tentait vainement d'appeler à l'aide, sentant les prémices d'une crise de panique.  Quelques taches sombres dansaient devant ses yeux alors que sa détresse devenait de plus en plus évidente. Son corps fut pris de convulsion alors qu'il serait compulsivement les doigts essayant sans succès de s'ancrer dans la réalité, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un flash blanc recouvrit intégralement ses pupilles écarquillés et il se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait à son secours. Le bip régulier des machines parvint enfin à ses oreilles et la dernière pensée consciente qui lui vint, fût qu'enfin il aurait sa place tant attendue au paradis. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que à conscience s'éloignait. Il finit par rejoindre les bords de l'inconscience alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur une flopée de médecins et infirmière. Alors qu'ils s'affairaient autour de lui essayant de la calmer tout en effectuant les soins nécessaires il entendit une voix rauque chuchoté à son oreille : « Calmez-vous jeune homme, tout ira bien à présent vous êtes en sécurité » et ce fut le signal, il s'évanouit.


	2. Tout ira bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite de A New Hope Nothing 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Chapitre un : Tout ira bien à présent, vous êtes en sécurité.

Assis dans la salle de repos, un café tiédi pose nonchalamment dans une petite coupelle en porcelaine, un homme, attendait impatiemment un téléphone portable vissé aux oreilles. Il écoutait le babillage incessant de son frère aîné.  
Alors qu'il répondait aléatoirement, sans vraiment prendre en compte les paroles de son frère, il entendit quelque chose qui captiva son attention.  
-Enfin, la juge à rendue son verdict, j'ai obtenu la garde définitive de Yu.  
Il félicita Itachi, un peu de chaleur se glissant dans sa voix habituellement si froide. L'histoire de son frère était compliquée, il avait dû batailler pendant plusieurs mois afin d'obtenir la garde de son fils emmener de force par son ex un soir ou il était absent. 

 

Flash-back : 

 

Le vin glissa dans sa gorge alors qu'il savourait cette douce saveur qui lui avait tant manquer. Son frère l'avait ramené d'Angleterre après un de ses voyages. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il débattait activement avec sa mère sur le nouveau magasin de vêtement pour enfants qui ouvrirait bientôt sur la 13ème avenue de Paris. A ses côtés, son frère pianotait avec hâte sur son téléphone, envoyant des messages ici et là ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention à la teneur de leur conversation. 

Avec une agilité qui l'étonna lui-même, il arracha le portable incriminé des mains de son petit frère, regardant curieusement les derniers messages envoyer. Un nom féminin revint souvent : Sakura. Avec un cri pas du tout viril, et un regard blasé, Sasuke sautillant devant son le brun, ses mains cherchant avec agacement à récupérer leurs biens. 

-Itachi rend le moi !  
-Viens le cherche crevette.  
\- 'Tachi. Donne-moi mon téléphone, s'écria-t-il les yeux lançant malgré lui des éclairs. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'on touche à quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sien. Et qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.  
-Mama, dit lui de me le rendre. 

Une moue ennuyée sur le visage il fusillait son aîné du regard. Mikoto laissa échapper un doux rire, amusée par les chamailleries de ses fils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne les avaient plus vu aussi complice. 

-Lapin arrête d'embêter ton frère. 

Voyons qu'il n'obtenait pas gain de cause, malgré les douces paroles de sa mère, il sauta sauvagement sur son frère, le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Itachi se tortillait sur le sol, son souffle lui échappant alors que ses éclats de rire faisaient briller les iris de sa mère. Voir ses enfants lui avait tant manquer.  
Itachi finit cependant par lui rendre son téléphone, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les rendant un peu plus ébouriffés. Alors qu'il reprenait sa place autour de la grande table, finissant son verre de vin et qu'il allait croquer dans une tartelette a la fraise, une sonnerie l'interrompit dans son geste. 

Un sourire toujours présent il décrocha. Alors que Sasuke piochait allègrement dans les pâtisseries sur la tables, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes. Le noiraud fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, mordillant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient lentement d'eau. Inquiets ils se rapprochèrent de lui en quête d'informations et pour le soutenir.

Le plus âgé des Uchiha, répondit une réponse négative d'un ton sec a son interlocuteur. 

-Non. Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est impossible. Non, non, non. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Non. Non. Non. Non. Il répétait inlassablement ses mots comme un mantra, espérant les rendre vrais.  
Finalement, il raccrocha, et s'effondra contre le mur ses jambes refusant de le supporter. De colère il lança son mobile contre le mur, l'exposant par la même occasion. 

De leur côtés, Mikoto et Sasuke ne comprenaient plus rien. Et quand ils virent les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Itachi ils en furent troublé, peu habituer à le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. 

Ils lui posèrent des questions, des milliers de question à la suite des autres, mais l'aîné se aurait dans un silence terrifiant. A bout de souffle, une douleur sourde compressant son cœur il finit par crier : 

-Il me l'a pris. Il est parti avec Yuu. Ce connard à voler mon bébé.  
Sans donner plus d'explications il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes lamentablement et se traîna plus qu'autre chose vers sa chambre ou il s'enferma à clef. Il avait besoin d'être seul. 

 

Fin Flash-Back. 

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent ils avaient recherché les meilleurs avocats, déboisant des sommes astronomiques, avaient signés ce qui semblaient être des milliers de documents. Tout Uchiha qu'ils étaient, ils avaient d'abord tenté la voix officielle avant de se détourner vers la voix officieuse.  
Itachi était prêt à tout pour récupérer la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, sa raison de vivre, son fils. 

Ils avaient engagé le meilleur détective privé qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Et sa réputation n'était pas surfaite. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines pour retrouver la trace Sasori et tout savoirs de ses habitudes et ses projets.  
Personne ne se mettait à dos les Uchiha, du moins jamais volontairement et ça, Sasori l'apprit de la plus rude des façons. 

Quand il fut convoqué au tribunal après qu'Itachi est porté plainte pour enlèvements et séquestration d'enfants. Parfois sa avait du bon d'appartenir à la famille la plus riche, la plus charismatique et influente du Japon. 

Le verdict final avait été prononcer quelques jours plus tôt et Itachi venait juste de revoir son fils après un an de manque et de désespoir. L'assistante sociale avait ramené l'enfant dans les bras de son père et les retrouvailles avait été émouvante.  
Le son strident de son bipper le sortit de ses pensées. Il prévint rapidement Itachi n'attendant pas de réponses avant de raccrocher brusquement. D'un pas rapide, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil pour déterminer le numéro de la chambre. 

213. 

L'image de cet adolescent se plaignit devant ses yeux, et ses jambes semblant prise de vie le menèrent jusqu'à destination.  
Arriver devant cette porte close il prit une inspiration abaissant la poignée d'un geste fébrile. La vision qui l'accueillit fut semblable à des millions d'autre et pourtant si différente. On ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à faire ce métier. Il ne perdit pas de temps, suivi de quelques infirmières il se rendit au chevet de son patient donnant les soins nécessaires tel un automate. Il prendra le temps de réfléchir après.

Voyant la détresse du jeune homme presque inconscient devant lui, une fois son état stabiliser, il entreprit de rassembler quelques mèches de cheveux d'un geste apaisant chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête à son oreille. 

« Calmez-vous jeune homme, tout ira bien à présent, vous êtes en sécurité » 

Le corps entre ses mains se détendit lentement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement, fier d'avoir réussi à calmer son patient. Alors qu'il allait congédier les infirmières, le blond se mit soudain à convulser, les spasmes soulevant son corps. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues inertes, finissant leurs courses sur les draps blanc. Le médecin donna des ordres dans tous les sens, se morigénant pour cette faute d'inattention qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie de son patient. 

Rapidement les respirateurs, et le cathéter furent débrancher alors que les sondes ayant servi lors de l'intubation lui étaient retirer. Il fallut quelques minutes et beaucoup de main d'œuvres pour réussir à lui injecter assez de calmant dans le sang à l'aide de seringue. Sasuke espéra très fort qu'il dormira assez paisiblement pour avoir une bonne et reposante nuit de sommeil. 

{...} 

Le lendemain matin aux aurores, Naruto Uzumaki reprit doucement le chemin vers la conscience se laissant flotter dans le sentiment de douceur présent dans la pièce. Il serra sa main gauche, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Ses paupières papillonnèrent peu habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il les referma brusquement remuant à la moiteur des draps.  
La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il se sentait presque bien. Quand il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser abattre, il ouvrit les yeux. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge alors que deux yeux Onyx se trouvait au-dessus de lui. 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, toute la tranquillité précédemment gagner disparu. Des questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait de crier, terrorisé par le corps masculin posté au-dessus de lui.  
Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait et que des bras encerclait son corps. Quand une main fraîche se posa sur son front débutant un message sur ses tempes douloureux il ressentit un frisson qu'il ne sut analyser. Peux être était-ce du dégoût ou de la peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il le regard fuyant.  
-Sasuke Uchiha. Docteur Sasuke Uchiha. 

La voix lui rappela quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de savoir quoi. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il se recroquevilla sur le lit, essayant par la même occasion de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.  
-Ah.  
Dire qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être ici était un euphémisme. La présence d'un docteur si tôt dans sa chambre voulait dire que la journée d'hier avait été plus que réel. Merde. Il se détourna du médecin, ne lui adressant plus un mot. 

-Dans quelques minutes, une infirmière viendra pour vous aider à faire votre toilette, à la suite de cela je reviendrais pour quelques examens complémentaires à votre état. 

Sur ses mots, le brun s'éclipsa sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon aucune réponse. La porte ne claqua pas, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser le connaissant. Elle fut rouverte quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Sakura et je suis votre infirmière. Le docteur Uchiha a dû vous dire pourquoi je suis là. Pouvez-vous vous lever lu dois-je faire votre toilette complètement ? 

Face à l'indifférence totale dont faisait preuve son patient à son égard, la jeune infirmière aux cheveux rose se tortilla une moue gênée aux lèvres et voulu se mettre au travail. Elle s'approcha de lui dans l'intention de le découvrir mais des quel toucha sa peau le jeune homme se mit à crier, la griffant sauvagement aux bras. Elle essaya de la calmer, de le rassurer mais il semblait hystérique ne supportant visiblement pas d'être touché.  
La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, levant les mains devant elle pour montrer ses intentions. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un animal sauvage. 

-D'accord je ne vous toucherait pas. Pensez-vous être capable de le faire seul ?

Il ne répondit pas et essaya de se lever. Une fois les deux pieds poser au sol, il s'agrippa à la tête du lit, marchant d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la salle de bain annexé à sa chambré. 

-Mettez ces vêtements quand vous aurez terminé.

Il lui jeta un regard avant de se détourner d'elle. Il prit appui sur le lavabo, tentant de regagner un peu d'énergie. Il ferma la porte à clef, indifférent aux cris de l'infirmière qui le sommait s'ouvrir. Comment pouvait-elle s'assurer de sa sécurité s'il était enfermé ? Elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux tant elle était énervée.  
Le blond entreprit de laver son corps, frottant chaque parcelle de peau visible ou non. Il frotta de plus en plus fort, essayant de diminuer la souillure, de se sentir un peu plus propre. Il resta 10 minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir, et de s'essuyer. Il évita consciencieusement son reflet dans le miroir, s'habillant aussi rapidement qu'il le pût. Finalement il ouvrit la porte, et se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son lit ou il s'écroula. Son corps était vide. 

A 11 heures 17 précisément, Sasuke se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre 213. Il réfléchissait se demandant comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. A vrai dire malgré ses 4 ans en tant qu'obstétricien il n'avait jamais eu affaire un tel cas. Et il en était assez perturbé. Il ne savait pas comment il annoncerait sa au blond. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. 

Il semblait totalement perdu, il en voulait au monde entier et il était dans son bon droit, mais s'il devait passer les huit prochains mois dans son service, autant le mettre en confiance. Il devait réussir à le rassurer.


	3. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou les choses prennent un nouveau tournant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis. Le troisième est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que vous aimez toujours et que les fautes d'orthographes ne vous gènes pas trop. N'hésitez pas à noter ou a laisser des commentaires

Chapitre 2 : Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Deux jours qu'il était dans son service. Deux jours qu'il était conscient de l'être du moins. Les infirmières faisaient des allés retour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, jetant des regards surpris quand elles passaient devant sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il demeurait dans le service obstétrique et encore moins pourquoi personne ne semblait jamais venir lui rendre visite.  
Il passait ses journées allongées refusant de répondre à quoi que ce soit, ne daignant même plus s'alimenter. Il criait dès qu'on essayait de le toucher, ignorant royalement tout le monde le reste du temps. 

 

L'obstétricien en charge de son cas déclara que s'il continuait ainsi ils devraient le mettre sous perfusion. D'ailleurs celui-ci se rendait à la chambre 213 d'un pas rapide, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux gloussements et ricanement niais qu'il savait destiner à sa personne. Alors qu'il allait toquer, son point resta en suspens dans l'air visiblement hésitant. Derrière la porte close, des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ne souhaitait pas le déranger mais il devait faire les examens complémentaires alors il toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants, lui laissant le temps de se répondre. Il n'eut aucune réponse se et recommença quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence pesant qui l'entourait fut brise par une voix sèche. 

-Entrer.

-Bonjour Jeune homme. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? 

Naruto le toisa prenant un air hautain. De son mètre 60, il se leva et s'installa sur un fauteuil dans un coin reprenant son activité du moment. Fixer le mur. 

-Je dois vous faire une prise de sang, vous êtes prêt ? Il dit cela d'un air aimable, essayant de le rassurer. Ça ne fera pas mal, vous sentirez à peine la piqûre. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur panique passer dans ses yeux. Après cela on ira faire une échographie. 

Inquiet et suspicieux Naruto n'écoutait pas. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi et continuer d'observer les craquelures présentes dans la peinture. Au pot piqure il sentit son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'il songea que l'homme devrait le toucher.  
Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il comprit que l'homme c'était fourvoyer sur les raisons de ses craintes. 

Sasuke le regarda visiblement surpris. 

-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Reprit-il malgré tout, égal à lui-même. 

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis que Naruto le fixait à présent fixement.Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance à vous plus qu'aux autres ? Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Ils mentent, ils trompent et utilisent les autres se moquant des conséquences de leurs actes. Donc pourquoi je devais vous faire confiance. ? 

A la fin de sa tirade le blond respirait vite, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait répondu.  
Il se replongea dans ses pensées se questionnant. Il ne comprenait pas les hommes bien qu'il en soit un lui-même. Les hommes à ses yeux étaient pires que les animaux. Ils étaient lâche, brutaux et faux. Les animaux eux au moins avaient la décence de respecter leurs femelles et leurs petits. Les hommes faisaient mille promesses souriant afin de vous rendre docile et profitaient de vous une fois votre garde baisser. Ils ne s'importaient pas de qui ils détruisaient sur le chemin, de qui ils blessaient. 

Pourquoi ce docteur serait-il différent des autres ? 

Pourquoi devrait-il espérer quoi que ce soit de lui ? 

Le blond continue de fixer cet étrange médecin essayant de voir en lui, de le comprendre. Il espérait qu'il le laisse seul, ce qui visiblement ne faisait pas parti de ses projets puisqu'il s'avança vers lui.  
Dans un bond, le jeune malade se projeta jusqu'au sol, rampant lamentablement loin de lui. Il serrait les points et respirait difficilement. Ses yeux grands ouvert cherchaient une échappatoire. Voyant sa détresse le cadet Uchiha se rapprocha de lui dans l'espoir de le calmer mais réalisa que sa présence empirait les choses. Il fit alors quelques pas en arrière, chuchotant assez bas pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. 

-Calmez-vous. Personne dans cet hôpital ne vous veux de mal. Notre but est de te protéger tout au long de ton séjour et même après. Vu le moment difficile que tu traverses il est normal que tu demandes de l'aide. Ça ne fera pas de toi un lâche. 

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était passé au tutoiement pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les deux infirmières qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.  
L'Uzumaki ressenti une brusque douleur aux bas ventre et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de vider son estomac sur le sol. Il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer geignant comme l'enfant qu'il était. 

Il esquissa une moue dédaigneuse se demandant comme les femmes pouvaient supporter tous ses désagréments et malgré tout réitérer. Faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir la grimace de peur de son vis-à-vis à son approche, il le prit dans ses bras le relevant doucement pour le déposer sur son lit. Il ordonna d'un signe de tête aux infirmières de nettoyer et entreprit de débarrasser le visage de l'adolescent du vomi. 

Ses gestes étaient doux, presque comme des caresses. Presque comme s'il s'agissait de son neveu qui aurait étalé son goûter sur son visage. Mais c'était ce qu'était le blond, un enfant. Un enfant que la vie avait forcé à grandir trop tôt. Un enfant qui voulait juste être rassuré, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. 

Une fois propre, il entreprit de me rassurer caressant lentement ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et ses doigts passaient sans accroc. Il lui chuchotait ses mots sans vraiment de sens. Quand il fut calmé il sortit une seringue de son emballage, une compresse et un pansement beige a motifs. Il le prévint continuant de chuchoter et appuya avec légèreté jusqu'à transperce la peau. Sasuke préleva 3 petits flacons de sang avant de désinfecter et de presser le coton qu'il mit sous le pansement. 

Il lui proposa de lui ramener quelque chose à manger mais la réponse fut négative. Profitant de cet état de quasi somnolence, il le borda et sorti de la chambre, le laissant à ses aises au milieu des draps vierge. 

Naruto lui se demandait comment. Comment avait-il pu accepter la présence de cet homme aussi facilement. Comment avait-il fait pour supporter ce contact honni. Comment avait-il fait pour le calmer si facilement mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Le blond c'était senti en sécurité dans les bras du brun. Il avait eu l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie on le voyait tel qu'il était. Un enfant. Il l'avait rassuré, il lui avait sourire comme on souriait à un enfant dont on était fier, il ne l'avait pas touché plus que nécessaire, il avait bordé comme on borde un Bambin qui craint les monstres sous son lit.  
Pouvait-on changer d'avis sur quelqu'un en seulement quelques heures ?  
Il ne savait plus qu'en penser.  
Un sourire hésitant flotta ainsi sur ses lèvres avant qu'un sommeil réparateur ne l'emporte.


	4. Il voulait être cette personne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou Sasu prend une décision.

Chapitre trois : Il voulait être cette personne.

Dans la chambre numéro 213, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Les fenêtres et la porte étaient fermé. Déjà un mois que le blond était logé entre ses murs et l'enfermement menaçait de lui donner la nausée. Il avait essayé de s'enfuir de toutes les façons possibles, il avait même essayé de sauter de la fenêtre mais les deux mètres se trouvant sous ses pieds l'avait un peu refroidi. 

On était à présent le 24 décembre et aucun membre de sa famille n'était venu lui rendre visite. Ni son père, ni sa mère et encore moins ses cousins cousines. Mais ceux-là ils doutaient qu'ils aient été prévenus. Dans le hall supérieur de l'hôpital, le personnel avait décoré une des plus grandes salles pour les enfants et les autres patients ne pouvant fêter le réveillon et les fêtes avec leurs proches. Des ballons avaient été gonflés, des banderoles accrocher. Un sapin géant trônait dans un coin sertit de milliers de couleurs, de boules et Noël et de l'étoile conventionnelle. 

Naruto lui, ne trouvait aucune raison de fêter quoi que ce soit. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il se lèverai et ferait semblant que tout allait bien. Il ne voyait pas pour qui. Alors il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avait éteins toutes les lumières, avait fermé les rideaux et c'était couché sur le sol entre la fenêtre et son lit. On ne pourrait dire qu'il se cachait, simplement il évitait que quelqu'un ne vienne le déranger. Il évitait les visites opportunes, il évitait d'être blesser. Quelques étages plus bas, les infirmières installaient des poufs, et quelques cadeaux emballés dans du papier coloré, créant ainsi une bulle de normalité et de douceur. Une bulle protectrice. Une bulle d'innocence retrouver. 

Des bonbons étaient négligemment entreposés sur la table ou certaines infirmières alignaient des bols de chocolat chaud. Bientôt le repas du réveillon commencera.   
Sasuke donna les derniers ordres avant de retourner dans son bureau. Lui avait encore du travail et bien qu'il se soit avancé pour ne pas se retrouver coince avec une tonne de paperasse, deux piles conséquentes de dossiers trônaient. Pendant plus d'une heure il signa. Donnant son autorisation ou refusant selon le cas, triant les patients qui seraient admis dans son services et les opérations à faire.

Il frotta ses yeux sentant la fatigue raidir ses membres. Il massa son épaule gauche et s'étira. Il se leva marchant de long en larges dans le bureau avant de prendre la décision de sortir aller se chercher un café. Il réfléchissait ses pieds foulant le sol sans bruit. Il passa devant la grande salle et entra. Il prit deux plateaux sans se faire remarquer et remonta jusqu'à ce couloir qu'il empruntait si souvent. Arriver devant la chambre 213 il s'arrêta il ne savait pas si son geste serait accepté ou même s'il serait apprécié mais il avait envie de le faire. Il posa les plateaux au sol et toqua, espérant que cette fois il daignerait lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait le contraindre à accepter sa présence seulement dans sa situation il avait besoin de contact, de soutient, d'amour. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. 

Têtu comme une mule, il répéta son geste encore et encore. Finalement las, il enclencha la poigne et ouvrit la porte. Il ramassa les plateaux et slaloms dans cette pièces a pas de loup ne voulant rien faire tomber. Il referma la porte avec son pied et posa les deux plateau repas sur les tables de chevet collé aux lits. 

Couche sur le sol froid, il repensait à ce jour. Au moment où sa vie avait été détruite, au moment où le cauchemar avait véritablement débuté. Le 25 octobre. Il avait beau essayer de chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit, ils s'acharnaient à venir le hanter, à le faire revivre encore et encore c'est sensations, c'est émotions. Il cligna des yeux chassant les quelques larmes traîtresses qui roulaient sur ses jours. 

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois. 

Deux mois ou chaque nuit il revoyait Son visage. 

Deux mois ou il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait. A ce que sa mère avait dit, à ce que son père avait fait. 

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler et il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. Un coup frappa à la porte et le sortit de ses pensées. Un pic d'angoisse le frappa et il ferma les yeux voulant chasser cette terreur qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois. Espérant que la personne se laisserai et s'en irait il ne fit aucun bruit retenant sa respiration. Quand la personne réitéra son geste, il serra ses jointures à s'en faire mal. Pendant quelques secondes il oublia tout quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il oublia ou il se trouvait. Il oublia qui il était. Seul le vide resta. Cependant il soupira de soulagement quand le visage familier de son obstétricien apparut devant ses yeux. Il le vit déposer quelque chose sur la table de chevet puis l'entendit s'asseoir et il attendit. Il ne savait ce qu'il attendait. Mais il le fit. 

-Naruto ?

Quand il entendit son nom, il se figea. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était irrégulier mais il recommença à respirer quand il comprit que rien de plus ne serait dit.   
Quelques pas se firent entendre sur le plancher avant qu'il ne sente une présence à ses côtés. Étrangement il ne se sentit pas en danger. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas la même crainte que les autres. 

Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne le blesserait pas. Il se demanda une seconde d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance puis haussa les épaules. Pour la première fois il remarqua que ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Deux bras l'attrapèrent et son cœur eut un sursaut. Quand il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de lui il ne sut quelle réaction avoir. Pourtant il se calma quand une main se cala dans son cou le maintenant contre un torse chaud et ferme. Une main fraîche passa dans ses cheveux massant son crâne et il se détendit presque complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard il dormait. 

 

Sasuke pensait. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du brun. Il ne savait dans quelle condition il avait vécu ses dernières années. Il ne savait pas par quoi il était passé, il ne connaissait rien de sa douleur mais il savait une chose quelqu'un devait prendre soin de lui. Il ne pouvait demeurer seul. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le cajole, le soigne quand il souffrirait quelqu'un qui le console quand il serait triste, il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui l'écoute quand il aurait envie de parler, quelqu'un qui le protège chaque jour de sa vie et qui lui serais dévouer. 

Ce jeune homme était fragile mais pourtant si fort. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui lui réapprennent à sourire. Et il voulait être cette personne. Quand il le sentit s'endormir contre lui il posa un baiser papillons sur son crâne en chuchotant.

-Je prendrais soin de toi petit ange.


	5. Voudrait-tu vivre avec moi ?

Chapitre 4 : Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ?

Konoha Hospital. 25 Décembre 2017.

Ce matin-là était un bon matin décida Sakura nouvellement nommée Infirmière en chef. On était le matin de Noël, et la neige drapait l'hôpital et ses alentours d'un épais manteau blanc. Elle fit la visite de ses patients, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, discutant avec certains. Elles parlaient avec eux, riait avec eux et prenait soin d'eux autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle adorait son métier et elle adorait son patron. 

A 13 heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul patient à voir. Le patient de la chambre 213. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas et sa la déstabilisait. Il était étrange, craintif et agressif. Jamais il ne parlait, jamais il ne la regardait. Pourtant elle était assez jolie. Elle ne savait même pas la raison de sa présence dans ce service. Après tout voyait-on des hommes dans le service obstétrique ? Surtout en tant que patient ? Elle marchait d'un pas lent vers sa destination quand elle songea qu'elle n'avait plus revu le beau Sasuke depuis la veille. Elle irait lui passer le bonjour quand elle aurait fini.

Arriver devant la porte elle prit une inspiration, frappa légèrement et ouvrit. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait. Pourtant alors qu'elle avançait dans la sombre chambre elle distingua deux silhouettes couchées dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle alluma la lumière et resta bouche bée. Devant elle, le docteur sur lequel elle avait flashé tenait serrer dans ses bras le jeune Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans son cou et dormais profondément. Elle remarqua toute suite la douceur avec laquelle il étreignait son patient. Elle chercha dans son esprit mais rien. 

Il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec qui que ce soit. Il dormait lui aussi. Ses traits étaient apaisés, détendu et elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Elle fit quelques pas et secoua légèrement son patron qui ouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'elle allait répéter son opération sur le blondinet, mais avec plus de brusquerie, un bras retient son poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers l'obstétricien et il lui fit signe de le laisser dormir. Il la guida jusqu'à porte et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Je le réveillerait plus tard, je viendrais lui faire ses soins et lui annoncer les résultats de ses analyses dans quelques minutes. Ramène ses plateaux en bas s'il te plait.

Il referma la porte après elle. Il repensa brièvement à leur soirée d'hier. Le blond avait dormi quelques heures à peine puis c'était réveiller en sueur criant, se débattant contre des cauchemars. Il l'avait calé contre lui, l'avait calmé, avait chuchoté à son oreille, il l'avait bercé avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Puis ils avaient mangé les repas qu'il avait apporté. Pour une fois le blond ne c'était pas fait prier. Peux être était-ce le sommeil encore présent sur ses jours peut être était-le le chocolat chaud qu'il faillit renverser sur lui, peux être était-ce le sourire qu'il lui adressa quand il le borda ou peux être encore était-ce la main qu'il avait tendue vers lui en lui demandant de rester auprès de lui, peux être était-ce un vague mélange de tout ça, toujours est-il qu'il se sentait un peu plus proche du blond. Il espérait que cela continuerait ainsi.

Il écrivit rapidement une note au blond le laissant dormir, arrangea ses vêtements et se rendit d'un pas presser jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Une fois installé dans sa voiture il démarra le moteur et tandis qu'il roulait sur l'autoroute menant à sa demeure il se dit que bientôt tout serait plus facile.

{...}

Quand Naruto ouvrir les yeux le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il jeta un coup d'il à son réveil. C'était le seul objet qu'il avait ramené de chez lui. Cet objet valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. L'appareil afficha 18 heure. Il bailla et se demanda comment il pouvait encore être si fatigué après avoir tant dormi. La chambre était vide de toute présence autre que la sienne et il se dit que le docteur devait avoir autres choses à faire que rester auprès de lui pendant son sommeil.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et il le frotta machinalement, les crampes douloureuses apparaissant lentement.  
Il se leva, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la salle d'eau. Aujourd'hui sa faisait deux mois. Il ne voulait pas passer la journée à se morfondre et a déprimé mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.

Il se déshabilla lentement, pliant soigneusement chaque vêtement. Il prit soin d'éviter le miroir et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Il fit couleur l'eau, s'assurant que la température était bien comme il l'aimait et entra avec précaution dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent et il soupira. Il se sentait apaisé. Le blond savait que ça ne durerait pas alors il profita. Il utilisa un gant plein de savon a la pistache pour se savonner et laissa l'eau présente le rincer doucement. Il profita ainsi de ce moment de détente pendant plis d'une demi-heure avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui.

Alors il se sécha, s'habilla et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Naruto appuya sur le bouton qui appelai une infirmière et attendit que cette dernière arrive.  
-Vous êtes réveiller à ce que je vois. Le docteur Uchiha a dit qu'il vous apportera les résultats bientôt. Il ne reste que quelques minutes à patienter. En attendant, vous devez avoir faim. Dit-elle souriante.

Sur ces mots, elle posa un plateau contenant du poulet coupé en fine tranche et des haricots vert. Un morceau de pain et du fromage était également présent.

-Comme dessert ce sera compote Fraise banane. Si vous n'avez plus faim ne vous forcez pas à manger votre estomac n'est plus habituer à tant manger. Bon appétit. Sonnez quand vous aurez terminé. 

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et prit la porte.  
Il mangea avec appétit se goinfrant sans aucune délicatesse.  
« Enfin, cette chose en moi a l'air satisfaite. J'espère que ce docteur arrivera bientôt. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'en débarrasser. »

{...}

Sasuke venait juste de garer sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas pressé d'aller voir le jeune Naruto. Du moins il n'était pas pressé de lui faire part de ses résultats. Ils étaient sûrement le contraire de ce que l'adolescent attendait. Il passa au distributeur prenant une tasse de café et un chocolat chaud.  
Arriver devant ce numéro qui était en quelque sorte devenu habituel il frappa et attendit. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse il se permit d'entrer. Le jeune Uzumaki était pour ne rien changé assis au sol, fixant un point devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il semblait être le seul à voir.

-Bonjour Naruto.

Sa tête pivota dans ma direction mais ce fut la seule chose qui montra qu'il m'avait vu. Il ne parla pas, ne me sourit pas. Posant la tasse de chocolat sur la table de chevet je lui fais un signe de tête.

-J'ai tes résultats.

La nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer aurait ravi plus d'une. Beaucoup aurait aimé être à sa place mais il savait pertinemment que lui ne sauterait pas de joie Et c'était compréhensible... dans d'autres circonstances peux être aurait-il été heureux d'être différents de la plupart des hommes. Mais après l'expérience qu'il avait vécue, comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle ? Comment dire à un adolescent d'à peine seize ans qu'en quelques mots vous alliez le condamner à ne plus vivre pour lui ? A abandonnez son enfance... il reprit la parole d'un ton étrangement doux.

-Les résultats sont assez surprenant. La prise de sang n'a révélé aucune anomalie dans ton organisme bien que tu es un taux d'strogènes bien trop élevé pour un homme. L'échographie par contre nous a révélé quelques organes qui ne devrait être là. Elle nous a également révélé deux taches. Nous les avons d'abord pris pour des leucémies mais le résultat est tout autres. Je sais que ma question va te paraître étrange étant donné ton sexe. Mais as-tu déjà fais un test de grossesse ?  
Le visage de son vis-à-vis se tordit en une grimace dégoûtée quand il répondit :

-Oui.  
-Ce que je vais d'annoncer risque de te surprendre énormément. Tu es « enceintes » ou « enceints ». L'échographie nous à montrer deux ftus. Ils sont pour l'instant très bien former et font à peu près la taille d'un citron.

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de se mettre à se frapper l'abdomen. Il criait des mots sans queue ni tête, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps essayant de les faire disparaître. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras massant sa nuque en le réconfortant.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, je ne peux dire que je comprends car je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation au cours de ma carrière mais je te promets d'être pour te soutenir.  
-Vous mentez. !! Je n'en veux pas, je veux les voir disparaître. Criât-il des sanglots dans la voix.

-Ne prend pas cette décision sur un coup de tête, je ne veux pas que tu regrette. Prend quelques jours pour réfléchir.

-Il m'a violé ! Je ne voulais pas et il m'a violé. Et maintenant je ne veux pas plus de ces choses qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Je ne veux pas de ces choses qui partagent son ADN. Je veux avorter.

Le brun le serra un peu plus fort dans son étreinte. Il se sentait tellement mal pour lui.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... L'opération est interdite sur une femme ayant dépassé un certain stade de la grossesse. Alors imagine sur un homme. Il y'a 94% de chance que tu n'en meures. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque.

-Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous !! De toute façon cette vie ne vaut rien, je n'en veux pas alors retirez les moi... je vous en supplie... S'il vous plait je ferai ce que vous voudrez, tout ce que vous voudrez mais s'il vous plait retirez les moi...  
La colère avait déserté sa voix. Seule la douleur, le désespoir et la résignation était présente.

-Je suis tellement désolé... je serai là, je t'écouterai, si tu as besoin de parler viens me voir, si tu as besoin d'explication, de soutient ou simplement d'un câlin je serai auprès de toi, mais je ne peux interrompre cette grossesse.  
-S'il vous plait..

-Pardon.  
Il embrassa son front avant de chuchoter.  
-Vivre à l'hôpital pour les prochains mois ne sert à rien dans ton cas. Notre mission est d'assurer ton bien-être physique et psychologique. Et être enfermer entre ses murs ne t'aidera en rien. N'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui puisse t'accueillir ? Qui puisse être avec toi ?

-Qui voudrait d'un monstre chez lui ? Depuis qu'ils savent pour... Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. Ils m'ont tous abandonner. Tous autant qu'ils sont.  
-Et moi ?  
-Vous ?  
-Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? Je pourrais être ton médecin à domicile. Sa nécessiterait beaucoup de démarche mais sa serait faisable si j'ai l'accord de tes parents.  
L'idée avait germé dans l'esprit du docteur, ce serait audacieux et compliquer à réalisé mais il pensait pouvoir la rendre possible.

-Je... pourquoi voudriez-vous de moi ?  
-Parce que je veux t'aider. Parce que tu le mérite. Parce que j'en ai envie.  
-Si vous le voulez.  
-Toi tu le veux ?  
-Je.... Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Oui.

-Alors je contacterai tes parents très bientôt... tout ira bien je te le promets Naruto... je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
Il pleura dans les bras du docteur, il pleura et pleura et peu à peu les minutes ce transformèrent en heures. Il finit par s'endormir épuiser de toute ses émotions. Le docteur le borda, ferma les rideaux. Il sortit, son cur serrer devant tant de détresse. Cet enfant était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et aucun membre de sa famille n'était là pour l'aider à traverser cette douloureuse épreuve.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau l'esprit en pleine introspection. Il chercha le dossier numéro 9 et fouilla quelques minutes à l'intérieur. Le brun trouva enfin la fiche de renseignements et composa le numéro des parents Uzumaki.  
Il patienta, les sonneries se succédant successivement. Finalement une voix lui répondit.  
-Allô ?  
-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et je suis le médecin en charge de votre fils, Naruto.  
-Ce monstre n'est pas mon fils.   
Le brun ne répondit pas.  
-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Votre fils va très mal. L'hôpital n'est pas un endroit assez calme et reposant pour lui étant donné son état. Cependant, des soins devront lui être administrer quotidiennement. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?  
-Non. Faites-en donc ce que vous voulez.  
-Avez-vous un endroit protégé ?  
-Non.  
-Puis-je le soigner à mon domicile ?  
-Je vous en prie, mais ne me le rendez pas après.  
-Je...  
-Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit irritant lui fit savoir qu'elle avait raccroché. Il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper à outrance de sa progéniture. Au moins lui était décider à prendre soin du blond. Il se fit la promesse de porter la réponse au jeune homme le lendemain à la première heure. Au final il prit le dossier et reparti en direction du parking. La froideur du mois de décembre l'accueillant alors qu'il mettait les pieds hors du bâtiment hospitalier.  
Il songea que depuis quelques temps il passait beaucoup de temps hors de l'hôpital.


	6. Euuh ... du café ?

Chapitre 5 : Euh... Du café ?

De bonne heure ce matin-là, dans une grande maison située en campagne au fin fond de Kyoto, un réveil sonna réveillant son propriétaire. Il fit un bruit aigu qui devint vite de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus irritant. Décidé à ne pas faire de manière, le dit propriétaire tendit le bras dans la direction de l'objet incriminé et le balança contre le mur le plus proche brisant tout ce qu'il comportait. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait la grasse matinée et son corps fatigué réclamait des vacances. Dans quelques heures il pourrait enfin se détendre, mais avant sa il devait aller donner sa réponse à l'adolescent qui l'attendait. Sortant sa tête de sous son oreiller, il frotta ses yeux de ses points avant de se lever en direction de la salle d'eau.   
La brûlure de l'eau chaude sur sa peau ne lui donna que plus envie encore de retourner entre ses draps. Il profita un moment du contact agréable contre son épiderme. Il prit soin de se laver et de se coiffer avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où il fit couler son premier café de la journée.   
Ceux qui connaissait les Uchiha savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentables avant d'avoir leur dose de caféine dans le sang.   
Il fit couler le liquide dans un tasse orné de son nom, rajoutant un sucre et demi. Dix minutes plus tard en regardant sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se pressait pas un minimum. Il soupira et prit ses clefs. 

{...} 

Avant de se rendre à la chambre de Naruto, il passa par l'accueil ou il demanda à la réceptionniste de lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur avant la fin de la matinée. Il espérait pouvoir repartir en fin d'après-midi avec le blond. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas prit de congé, qui oserait lui dire quoi que se soit ?  
Il toqua doucement par peur de réveiller le blond. Nerveux pour une obscur raison il s'avança, tâtonnant au gré du hasard. Il se questionna quelques minutes sur la réaction qu'aurait les membres de sa famille en apprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. 

-Naruto ? Dit-il incertain.   
Seul le silence lui répondit. Pas perturbé pour un sou il réitéra son geste.   
-Naruto ? 

Un grognement lui indiqua que le jeune homme était à présent réveiller. Il ouvrit la porte allumant par la même occasion la lumière. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui fit esquisser un sourire attendri.   
Assis sur son lit les jambes croisées, le blondinet se frottait les yeux, les marques de l'oreiller dessiné sur ses joues. Son pyjama, accentué l'air débrayé qui le rendait tout simplement adorable. Plus que jamais il avait l'air innocent, perdu, retrouvant un air enfantin. 

-Bonjour jeune homme. Bien dormi ?   
-Hum. 

Sa réponse ressemblait plus à un ronronnement qu'a une suite de mots associé et il laissa s'échapper un rire. 

-A propos d'hier, commença-t-il une moue un peu plus sérieuse sur le visage. Cependant il fut interrompu par le blond.   
-Vous avez changez d'avis c'est ça ?   
-Non pas du tout, en fait c'est même tout le contraire. J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone et j'ai obtenu son autorisation. Donc file à la douche après tes soins j'irai voir le directeur et nous rentreront.   
-C'est pas ma mère.   
Le brun ne répondit pas et Naruto reprit.  
-Vous aurez des problèmes ? Vous ne devez pas travailler ?   
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela, contente-toi de te préparer je m'occupe de tout.   
Disant cela il l'accompagna dans la salle de bain avant de caresser sa joue.   
-Tu n'auras plus à grandir si vite, je m'occupe de toi. Il chuchota ses mots avant de faire demi tours et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

{...} 

Naruto prenait un bain. L'eau avait eu le temps de tiédir tant il réfléchissait. Sa mère avait donné son approbation pour qu'il vive chez le docteur. Elle avait donné son approbation pour qu'il vive avec un parfait inconnu. Devait-il avouer qu'il n'en était pas surpris ? Devait-il avouer qu'il n'en était pas que blesser ? Depuis le moment fatidique ou elle avait découvert la nature de sa relation avec LUI, elle n'avait plus été la même. Son regard sur lui avait changé. L'amour qui y avait toujours été présent avec disparu. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cette situation l'effrayait autant qu'elle lui donnait envie. 

Il sortit de l'eau, se Sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements disposés sur la chaise. Pour une fois ce n'était pas la fameuse robe d'hôpital, juste des vêtements d'adolescents normaux. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre il trouva le docteur assis sur une chaise le regardant en souriant. Il rougit en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis qu'il était rentré pour se laver. Il voulut s'excuser d'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais sa gêne prit le dessus et il détourna le regard le visage cramoisi. 

Il se déplaça dans la chambre parcourant chaque recoin en balançant allègrement chaque vêtement trouver dans le sac avec lequel il était arrivé. Plus de la moitié des linges était roulé en boule mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde.   
Il lassa ses chaussures et prit place sur son lit ou il regarda l'obstétricien. Il voulait réussir à soutenir son regard, et finalement il réussit. Fier de lui il arbora un léger sourire. N'avait-il pas de quoi être fier ?   
Finalement le brun se levant, attrapa le sac d'un bras enjoignant l'adolescent à le suivre. 

-Les infirmière nettoieront la chambre ne t'inquiète donc pas. Allons-y. As-tu faim ?   
-Hum non...   
-Naruto tu dois manger. Je sais que c'est très dur mais tu es enceint de deux mois et ne serait-ce que pour toi tu ne peux plus te permettre de sauter de repas. Étant donné que moi j'ai faim on va s'arrêter dans un café.   
-Mais... Essaya-t-il d'argumenter.   
-Pas de mais jeune homme. Je suis ton médecin t'en souviens-tu ?   
-Hum. 

Le plus âgé les avaient conduits au Dreamer, un café qui avait ouvert depuis quelques mois à peine. Il y était plusieurs fois venu avec sa mère ou son frère et il devait reconnaître qu'il était satisfait de leurs services.   
L'intérieur était un savant mélange Américano-Asiatique. Les couleurs étaient assorties créant une ambiance chaleureuse. Du rouge, du beige et du marron dansaient sur les murs alors que le sol marbré donnait une touche moderne. Vraiment il se plaisait ici. Ils furent tout de suite accueillis par un serveur qui connaissant les habitudes de Sasuke les conduisit sur un table ronde située au fond de la salle. Elle n'était près d'aucune fenêtre et les pots de fleurs suffisaient à masquer leur présence. 

Le jeune homme leur apporta la carte patientant pour connaitre leur choix. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir Naruto ?   
-Euh ... Du café ?   
-Naruto. Devons-nous rediscuter du sujet de ce matin ?   
-Non docteur.   
-Choisit autre chose. 

Décidant de lui laisser le temps de faire son choix il commanda pour lui une omelette de riz avec un thé au fruit rouge et au miel. 

-Des ramens alors ?   
-A cet heure ?   
-Il n'y pas d'heure pour les ramens. Disant cela, il lui fit un sourire resplendissant.   
-D'accord. Se tournant vers le serveur il dit. Ajouter à ma commande un bol de ramens s'il vous plait. 

Finalement ce ne fut pas un mais quatre bols de ramens que le blond englouti. Quand ils eurent fini ils reprirent la route arrivant chez le brun presque trois quart d'heure après. Le blond c'était endormi et le brun ne sut quoi faire quand il descendit du véhicule. Devait-il le porter ou le réveiller ? Le blond n'avait pas l'air de dormir du sommeil du juste à l'hôpital donc il avait besoin de sommeil... 

A la fin il ouvrit la portière du côté passager, glissa une main sous les genoux du blond tandis que l'autre se plaçait derrière son dos et le souleva avec délicatesse. Le blond était léger comme une plume et il pensa qu'il devrait lui faire prendre quelques kilos. Le porter jusqu'à la porte principale fut un jeu d'enfant. Ouvrir cette dernière fut une opération un peu plus compliquer mais dès qu'il réussit il porta le jeune homme jusqu'au second étage où il le posa dans son lit. 

Il ferma les rideaux, le borda et éteignit les lumières. Il redescendit chercher les sacs et une fois entreposés dans la chambre d'amis, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui annonça qu'il serait tantôt l'heure de préparer le repas. Son frère et son neveu devaient lui rendre visite aujourd'hui donc il se mit aux fourneaux préparant rapidement des lasagnes. Il fit aussi des assortiments de légumes, un peu de riz et de poulet. Ses invités auraient ainsi le choix.   
Il remonta les escaliers en direction de la seconde chambre annexé à la sienne et sortit des draps propres de l'armoire. Il prit soin d'aspirer la moquette brune avant de faire le lit. Peu importe si les invites n'étaient son frère et son neveu. Un Uchiha faisait tout avec classe. Même accueillir la famille. 

Voyant qu'il avait le temps avant l'arrivée d'Itachi, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils blancs décorant sa chambre, attrapa le livre présent sur sa table de chevet et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté. Le livre le passionnait, l'étrange vie de Nobody Owens était l'un de ses livres favoris et il ne se lassait pas de le relire encore et encore.   
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentie brisant le calme de l'habitat. Avec grâce il posa son livre à sa place première, et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il allait continuer sa route quand une voix l'interrompit. 

-Docteur ?   
-Oui Naruto ?   
-Ou allez-vous ?   
-Je descend, mon frère aîné et son fils viennent d'arriver, veux tu m'accompagner ? 

Le blond ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, dans un geste inconscient il sauta du lit et attrapa la main du docteur. Il était plus effrayé de rester seul dans une chambre inconnue que de le toucher. Après tout il était le seul à pouvoir et à vouloir le protégé à présent n'est-ce-pas ? Quand il se dirigèrent vers la porte principale de la demeure, Naruto paniqua croyant qu'il lui faudrait sortir.   
Sasuke fit demi-tour et le prit par la main. 

-Nous restons à l'intérieur Naruto ça ira. 

Il le tint fermement l'empêchant à nouveau de se défiler et il ouvrit la porte, souriant grandement. Devant celle-ci, une réplique plus âgée que Sasuke accompagné d'un enfant qui semblait avoir deux ans tout au plus. L'enfant avait les cheveux bruns mais là où son père avait les yeux bleus, les siens, oscillaient entre le bleu et le gris. Naruto se dit qu'il était adorable.

Croisant le regard de l'aîné il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi c'est pupilles lui rappelant de mauvais souvenir. Il essaya de reculer, son corps prit de tremblement mais il buta contre le mur ou il se laissa tomber à genoux. Le blond passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Sasuke ne ramènerait pas quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire du mal après tout, il le lui avait promis. 

-Naruto, ça ne va pas ? 

-Jeune homme vous allez bien ? La voix de l'homme lui donna des frissons. Et quand l'ainé Uchiha fit quelques pas dans sa direction, il ne put se contrôler. Ce geste, cette posture, cette silhouette mais surtout ses yeux le noyèrent dans la peur. La terreur s'installa en lui et rien ne pût la déloger. Son cœur emballa, des pensées noires et néfaste de distillant dans son esprit.   
-Naruto s'il te plait calme toi... la voix de Sasuke ne l'atteignit même pas tant il était déjà loin   
Itachi fronça les sourcils et s'avança un pas. 

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le blondinet se mettre à se balancer d'avant en arrière les mains posées sur les oreilles ne s'entendant pas pousser des gémissements et des appels à l'aide. Sans même sans rendre compte, il se mit à crier, pleurant, suppliant quelqu'un de le sauver. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il hurlait et hurlait voulant faire taire la peur.

Paniqué, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras après s'être agenouiller devant lui. Il chuchota des mots doux à son oreille, le suppliant de se calmer faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer. Le blond malgré la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés, criât jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se mette à vaciller, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons ne réclament de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Itachi et Sasuke avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. 

Comment la situation avait-elle ou leur échapper à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Itachi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui avait bien pu mettre cet enfant dans cet état. Lui ? Mais il ne le connaissait même pas.

Attirant leur attention, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Yuu se mit à pleurer.


	7. Aidez moi.

Chapitre 6 : Aidez-moi.

Itachi sortit de son état de choc quand il entendit son fils pleurer. Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil son fils installer sur ses genoux et la câlina autant qu'il en eut besoin.

-Allez mon ange ça va aller, papa est la d'accord ? Je sais que tu as eu peur mais c'est fini d'accord ?

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes ou il berça son fils lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour qu'il finisse par se calmer. Yuu avait toujours été un enfant extrêmement doux et sensible. Il avait rapidement recommencé à sourire. Bien qu'il ait réussis à apaiser son enfant, Itachi n'appréciait que moyennement qu'un inconnu l'est effrayer au point de le faire pleurer, que l'acte sois prémédité ou non. Il avait posé l'enfant devant l'écran plat du salon l'écoutant chanté avec entrain le générique de Bob l'éponge. 

Des éclats de rire parvenaient jusqu'à lui le faisant sourire de tendresse. Il aimait son fils plus que sa vie, il était la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Son bébé. Quand le bambin c'était finalement endormit, il l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. En entrant dans la pièce il avait été surpris de trouver le lit défait connaissant la manie de son petit frère. Sans plus se poser de questions il avait bordé le petit brun avant de sortir prenant garde à ne pas claqué la porte. Il était redescendu s'arrêtant au bas des escaliers le regard vissé sur son cadet dans l'attente explications.

Sasuke n'avait pas entendu son frère redescendre trop occuper qu'il était à rassuré l'adolescent blond. La première fois avait été un miracle, il se demandait s'il réussirait à réitérer l'exploit. Les pupilles dilatées au maximum, la respiration sifflante et visiblement douloureuse Naruto le regardait comme un animal traqué alors qu'il tentait de trouver une porte de sortit. Une échappatoire. Il ne savait plus où et avec qui il était tant il fut profondément perdu dans sa détresse.   
Le docteur savait qu'il devrait le piquer afin de calmer si dans les prochaines minutes la situation ne se débloquait pas. 

Le blond hoquetait complètement inconscient de la présence de Sasuke, il semblait tellement paniqué et Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cette crise. Il l'appela attendant qu'il réagisse à sa présence. Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et le força à planter ses yeux dans les siens. 

-Naruto, regarde-moi. Il avait dit cela d'un ton ferme souhaitant que le blond lui obéisse. Concentre-toi sur le son de ma voix. Naruto reprend toi. Dit-il. 

Le regard du brun sembla se rallumer partiellement. Sa tactique sembla fonctionner. Il continua de lui parler, de le rassurer tout en s'assurant que le ton de sa voix restait inchangé. Il ne fallait pas relâcher ses efforts maintenant. La situation n'était pas encore sous contrôle.   
L'adolescent pleurait demandant sans cesse, pourquoi. Des mots décousus sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'il reprenait lentement pied.  
Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de l'étreinte puis réalisant qu'il n'avait pas assez de force son corps se détendit peu à peu. 

-S'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal, je vous jure d'être sage, je ne parlerai pas, je ne ferais aucun bruit... S'il vous plait. 

Patiemment Sasuke essuya ses larmes et lui assura que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur lui, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, il lui dit qu'il le protégerait de tout et de tout le monde, qu'avec lui il était en sécurité. Avec douceur il lui embrassa la tempe avant de recommencer à le bercer. 

-Chut... Chut. Calme toi Petit garçon, tu n'as et n'aura jamais rien à craindre de moi.

La sincérité et la conviction qu'il mit dans sa voix sembla détendre le blond qui semblait enfin avoir compris qu'il n'était pas en danger. 

-Voilà mon beau, respire doucement.

Naruto ressera sa prise sur la veste du brun alors qu'il réussissait enfin à calmer sa respiration. Son ventre lui faisait mal mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de son cur. L'obstétricien continua de le bercé dans le creux de ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se ferme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement endormi et seulement à ce moment-là il se permit un sourire. Un sourire à demi attendrit demi rassuré. Ils avaient du chemin à parcourir mais ils y arriveraient  
Il se leva et porta le brun jusqu'à son lit ou il l'allongea près de son neveu. La présence de l'enfant ne pouvait que l'aider pensa-t-il. 

Il arrangea le drap sur eux et posa un baiser sur le front de chacun. Essayant par la suite de se relever il remarqua que le blond ne voulait desserrer sa prise alors il s'installa auprès de lui passant de temps à autre une main sur ses joues. Il le contempla durant deux longues heures jusqu'à qu'ils sentent que le blond était assez détendu. A ce moment-là il dénoua doucement ses doigts et descendit dans le salon à reculons. Il avait prévu d'exposer la situation tôt ou tard à son frère mais il savait pertinemment que cette discussion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. 

{...} 

-Pardon ?

-Chut. Tu vas le réveiller. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que son frère pouvait être dramatique. 

-Sasuke tu es sérieux la ?

-Et bien je dois dire que oui. Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux qu'aujourd'hui.

-Attend laisse-moi récapitulé. Ce gamin là-haut que tu as allongé auprès de mon fils de deux ans a été violé, sûrement battu très tôt dans sa vie il s'est fait engrosser ce qui entre parenthèses parait complètement fou mais tu ne sais pas par qui. Par un étrange hasard tu l'as retiré de l'hôpital après avoir eu autorisation de ton patron et de ses parents qui soulignons-le ne sont parents que de nom et tu l'as ramené ici. C'est ça ?  
-Et bien à quelques détails près oui c'est cela.   
-Petit frère tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Itachi secouait la tête négativement comme pour appuyer ses propos.   
-Bien sûr que si je le peux.   
-Non. Je t'assure que tu ne peux pas. Sasuke tu craque pour ce gosse. Je t'ai bien observé tu sais ? Tu le regarde Comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Tu te comportes différemment avec lui, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme cela avec quelqu'un pas même avec un de tes patient ou avec Yuu. Je suis sûr que tu lui décrocheras la lune s'il te la demandait.   
-Itachi tu dis des bêtises. Je ne craque pas pour Naruto, je veux simplement l'aider et le protéger il le mérite.   
-Non, Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, tu craque pour lui et pas qu'un peu. Sa fais moins de trois mois que tu le connais mais tu craques totalement pour lui. Seulement Sasu tu ne dois pas oublie qu'il n'a que 16 ans qu'il est enceint perdu et que tu en as bientôt 23.   
-Itachi laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne craque pas pour Naruto. Alors oublie cette idée, parle d'autre chose ou fiche moi la paix c'est clair ?

Voyant que son petit frère s'énervait Itachi préféra abandonner pour le moment. Il aurait le temps de reparler de ça. Quoi qu'en dise Sasuke il le connaissait. Il aurait tout le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour son patient. Il était en plein déni mais ça ne durerait pas toute la vie tôt ou tard il se devrait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter ses sentiments.   
Ils burent le reste de leur café en silence. 

{...} 

Itachi et Sasuke avaient parler de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure ils avaient pris des nouvelles l'un de l'autre puis l'aîné avait décider qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à sa maison. Il était monté chercher sa progéniture toujours profondément endormie et après un dernier bisou du parrain de Yuu ils quittèrent la demeure. Peu de temps après ça, Naruto ouvrit les yeux lentement mais sûrement les souvenirs revinrent ramenant avec un sentiment étouffant de honte. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir agis ainsi, ridicule et honteux. Pourtant la pensée qu'il avait déjà vu ses yeux ne quitta pas son esprit. 

L'homme avait ramener avec lui des souvenirs douloureux qu'il pensait avoir oublier depuis des années. Il soupira lourdement en se recroquevillant dans un coin du lit emmenant avec lui les draps dont il était recouvert. 

Inconsciemment, une main passa sur son ventre qu'il caressa pendant quelques minutes. Quand il se rendit compte de la teneur de son geste il retira sa main brusquement dépitée. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ses choses qui grandissaient actuellement en lui. Il ne voulait pas les voir comme ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, des enfants pas le moins du monde responsable des actes de leur autre parent. Il ne voulait pas élever des enfants qui LUI ressemblerait, il ne voulait pas et ne le pouvait pas. Naruto ne se sentait pas capable de cela.  
L''adolescent enceint, sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le visage orne d'un radieux sourire de Sasuke. 

-Enfin réveiller à ce que je vois. T'es-tu bien reposé ?   
-Oui, merci.   
-J'ai réchauffe le repas, viens on va manger.   
-Je n'ai pas faim.   
-Menteur, j'entends d'ici ton estomac gronder. Et puis ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour eux de sauter tant de repas. Allez, bien j'ai fait des lasagnes.

Il rougit en se disant que la honte qui s'abattaient sur lui n'avait plus aucune limite. Bon gré mal gré, le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit un peu plus. La timidité du blond était rafraîchissante et tout simplement amusante. 

-Allez viens. A ces mots il emprisonna sa main entre les siennes ignorant volontairement son tressaillement. Il avancerait à son rythme.   
-Ne craint rien je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais.   
-Promis ?  
-Juré même.   
Il le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine ou ils dégustèrent les lasagne ou Naruto rajouta de la sauce piquante. 

-Tu sais Naruto, dit-il en servant la glace à la meringue, depuis ton arriver à l'hôpital tu n'as pas mis les pieds dehors sauf pour te rendre ici. Rester enfermer sur toi-même ne t'aideras pas. Alors j'ai une question mais rien ne t'oblige à accepter. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagne dans le jardin derrière la maison ? 

-Je ne sais pas... il hésitait visiblement entre faire plaisir à son logeur et rentrer se cacher sous ses draps.   
-Je te promet qu'il n'y aura que Toi, moi, quelques fleurs et peux être quelques animaux. Et tu pourras rentrer à tout moment si tu te sens mal à l'aise.   
-D'accord je veux bien essayer.   
Ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, il lui rajouta plusieurs cuillères de glace avant de lui tendre la coupe.   
-Aller, mange mon beau. 

Quand ils eurent dégusté le dessert Sasuke monta chercher deux pulls épais et l'aider à enfiler le sien. Ils sortirent et s'assirent sur la balancelle. Ils admirèrent la neige tomber plongeant le jardin dans un état somnolent, rendant tout complément blanc. Ils rentrèrent dès que Naruto montra les premiers signes d'inconfort.   
Naruto monta se changer et se reposer et Sasuke alla faire la vaisselle.   
Vers vingt-deux heure ce soir-là il éteignit toutes les lumières quand il passa devant la chambre du blond il ne résista pas, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et sourit devant l'image que donnait l'adolescent. 

Partiellement recouvert, les jambes à demi écarté allongé sur le dos une main sur le ventre l'autre sous l'oreiller le blond dormait paisiblement. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de réajuster les couvertures.

Lorsque Morphée vient le cueillir cette nuit-là il songea que le blond rendait sa vie plus joyeuse, moins monotone. Il voulait le faire sourire également. 

{...} 

Tard dans la nuit un cri résonna.   
-Aidez-moi.


	8. Puis-je connaître son nom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et la suite continue. J'espère que vous allez aimez !

Chapitre 7 : Puis-je connaitre son nom ? 

Deux heures du matin. Il était à peine deux heures du matin, et le silence planait dans la demeure du cadet Uchiha. Ils venaient à peine de se rendormir tout deux épuiser par la crise du plus jeune. Au début l'obstétricien avait cru rêver. Quand il avait entendu cette voix, la voix de Naruto appeler à l'aide il s'était cru en plein cauchemar. Et puis il avait réalisé que cela c'était réellement produit quand le cri avait recommencé, se répétant encore et encore se répercutant en lui. Il avait sauté du lit manquant de se fracasser le crâne contre la table de chevet avant de courir vers la chambre du plus jeune. Il avait ouvert à la porte à la volé allumant d'office toutes les lumières de la pièce. 

L'Uchiha avait trouver son patient allongé dans son lit se débattant entre ses draps comme prisonnier de ses propres démons. Il hurlait à l'aide suppliant qu'on le touche plus, qu'on ne le brise plus. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que ses doigts crispés autour de lui-même se resserraient par intermittence.   
Sasuke se précipita vers lui et prit place au bord du lit. Il passa une main fraîche sur le front du blond essayant de la calmer par sa présence mais rien n'y fit. Il chuchota à son oreille des paroles réconfortante, apaisante mais la situation n'évolua que négativement. 

-Naruto, Naruto réveille toi. C'est un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité réveille toi. 

Il avait beau parler, rien n'y fit le blond semblait être encore profondément enfoncer dans ses songes. 

-NARUTO ! criât-il en dernier recours. 

Le blondinet se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Il tremblait de tout son être semblant plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. 

-La... Ça va aller je suis auprès de toi calme toi. Dit Sasuke doucement. Aller respire je suis là. Il entreprit un mouvement balancier après avoir légèrement surélevé le corps de l'adolescent.   
-Je... pourquoi ?   
-Pourquoi quoi ?   
-Pourquoi je suis né ? J'aurai dû mourir à la naissance tout le monde s'en serait mieux porté. Il sanglotait, reniflant sur le pyjama soyeux du brun.   
-Naruto tout le monde a le droit de naître. Tu as autant le droit de vivre que n'importe qui d'autre monde. Et je suis très heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.   
-Alors pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ? Pourquoi ils ont abusé de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ils m'ont fait tous ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Pourquoi moi ?

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure pourtant elle atteignit Le médecin en plein cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner des raisons valables qui expliquerai le geste de ses bourreaux. Mais comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Comment justifier un tel acte de barbarie devant un enfant ? Comment aurait-il pu trouver des excuses à ces monstres ?   
Il se rapprocha du blond le serrant aussi fort qu'il pût sans toutefois le blesser. 

-Je ne sais pas mon beau, je ne sais pas. Il y'a des gens qui ne vivent que pour blesser, détruire. Il y'a des gens complètement mauvais qui se réjouissent des malheurs des autres. Tu n'as pas mérité tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Tu n'as pas mérité de souffrir autant. Naruto ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu as le droit de vivre et ceux qui t'ont fait du mal devraient être derrière les barreaux. Ne te détruit pas pour eux, tu es fort, plus fort que tu ne le crois-tu réussira à surmonter ces épreuves et je serai là pour toi.   
Il parlait le cœur ouvert. Il parlait comme il n'avait jamais parler à quiconque. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux captivant son regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas le fuir, pour qu'il ne puisse douter de la véracité de ses propos.   
-Je serai la chaque jour pour t'aider, t'écouter, te respecter et je t'apprendrais comment vivre.   
Leurs fronts étaient à présent posé l'un contre l'autre leur regard soudé comme jamais auparavant.   
-Je prendrais soin de toi, je ferai tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir. 

Le blond respirait à présent normalement. Les larmes séchant sur son visage seul vestiges de ses tourments.   
Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun, et se recula, lui-même surpris par cette initiative. L'obstétricien passa sa main derrière sa nuque et le blotti contre lui. 

-Dors je veille sur toi et il en sera ainsi tant que tu voudras de moi. 

Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et le docteur les recouvrit des draps. Il le maintien contre lui avec douceur et posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. 

-Dors. 

Et aussitôt le blond ferma les yeux comme hypnotisé. Il se rendormit quelques secondes plus tard, sa précédente détresse oublier.  
Avant de se rendormir le cadet Uchiha songea que peux être son aîné n'avait pas tort.

 

{...}

Itachi, accompagné de ses parents et de son fils patientait devant la maison du cadet. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes pour le rendez-vous du samedi hebdomadaire. Sa mère avait vivement conseiller au bambin de s'acharner sur la sonnette mais même avec cela, personne ne venait leur ouvrir. Lasse de patienter, Itachi se dirigea vers une plante à pot et le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante vu son poids il prit une toute petite boite emballée par du film. Sans délicatesse il déchira le papier et prit la clef que la boite contenait. Il ouvrit la porte n'hésita.

-Yuu, mon cœur allons réveiller parrain tu veux ?  
-Oui.

L'enfant souriait de toute ces dents amusées à l'avance par sa futur bêtise. Une fois devant la porte Itachi entrouvrit seulement cette dernière et Yuu Uchiha se faufila tel un ninja dans l'entrebâillement.

Arriver devant le lit de son parrain il utilisa la chaise pour grimper et prit son élan.   
-7, 9, 2. Décomptât-il- et il sauta, atterrissant lourdement entre les deux hommes enlacés. Sasuke sursauta mais rigolade quand il comprit que c'était son filleul qui s'amusait à jouer le Kamikaze. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand il pensa que si l'enfant était présent son frère l'était également. Regardant le calendrier mural il resta bouche bée en se rendant compte du jour.   
-Merde. Dit-il tout bas. Forcément ses parents étaient là. Yuu, papa est où ?   
-Porte dit-il en levant les bras souriant de toute ses minuscules quenottes. Porte. Répéta-il avec entrain.   
Sasuke jura doucement avant de réveiller le garçon qui dormait encore tout contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.   
Naruto se frotta le visage avec le point encore dans son cocon de chaleur. Il remarqua tout de suite le bambin présent sur son médecin. Il lui fit un petit sourire alors que l'enfant le fixait. 

-T'es qui toi ?   
-Yuu on dit bonjour.   
-Bonjour monsieur. T'es qui ? T'es l'amoureux de parrain ? 

Ledit parrain leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même en voyant la gêne peinte sur le visage du plus jeune. 

-Je m'appelle Naruto.   
-Moi je m'appelle Yuu.   
-Yuu, mon lapin va voir papa, on se prépare et on arriver d'accord ? 

Le mini brun ne lui répondit pas mais descendit tout de même du lit avec précaution et se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit et Sasuke soupira. Merde. 

-Naruto, je suis désolée j'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir. Tous les samedi les membres de ma famille se réunissent chez l'un d'entre nous et aujourd'hui c'est ici. Il y aura mon père, ma mère et mon frère accompagné de son fils. J'aimerai beaucoup te présenter à eux mais si tu ne veux pas je comprends fais.   
Disant cela il passa une main sur son visage. Il reprit. 

-Mon frère est en partie au courant pour ce que tu as vécu et il ne te tient pas rigueur pour hier, bien qu'il n'eût pas plus compris ta réaction que moi. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on en reparle. Alors ?  
-Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous promets rien.   
-D'accord aller à la douche jeune homme. Je t'apporte des vêtements, ensuite tu prendras tes vitamines et les autres médicaments qui t'ont été prescrit et on descendra manger c'est ok ?  
-Oui monsieur. 

Il se préparèrent rapidement puis Sasuke prit Naruto par la main sachant qu'il aurait besoin de courage pour ne pas paniquer. 

-Viens mon beau, suis-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserai pas seul. 

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Naruto tenant le veston de Sasuke, s'y agrippant comme si cela le sauverait. Arriver au rez-de-chaussée Sasuke s'avança vers le salon sachant que sa famille au complet s'y trouverai.

-Bonjour père, mère comment allez-vous ?  
-Mon chérie tu m'a tellement manqué. Dit la femme en le prenant dans ses bras.   
-Fils comment va tu ?   
-Bien. Bonjour grand frère, Yuu.   
-Bonjour Sasuke.   
-Père, mère, Itachi, je dois vous présentez quelqu'un.   
Ceci étant dit il tira doucement la main du blondinet l'empêchant de continuer à se cacher derrière lui.   
Alors qu'il allait annoncer le blond un cri le surpris.   
-Toi !!!! S'exclama Fugaku.


	9. Akatsuki

Chapitre 8 : Akatsuki

Alors qu'il allait annoncer le blond un cri le surpris. 

-Toi !!!! S'exclama Fugaku. 

La surprise était peinte sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon. Mais le choc fut encore plus grand quant au lieu de prendre la fuite, Naruto sauta dans les bras du paternel Uchiha. 

-Papy Gaku. Dit-il en pleurant. Papy Gaku répéta-t-il. Ledit Papy referma ses bras autour de lui ignorant les questions qui lui tournait dans la tête. 

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes il repoussa l'adolescent et regarda sa famille. A la vue de leur visage figée dans l'incompréhension il soupira. 

-Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. 

Chacun s'installa dans un fauteuil, Naruto prenant place sur les genoux de Sasuke attiré par celui-ci.   
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le plus vieux Uchiha pressé de connaitre ses explications.   
-Alors voilà j'ai rencontré cette petite tête il y'a très longtemps. Il venait tout juste de fêter son quatrième anniversaire. 

Flash-Back : 

Fugaku Uchiha s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir sa petite famille, ou même de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son cadet. Heureusement pour les cadeaux il s'y était pris en avance. Un dixième anniversaire on en avait qu'un. Il se prépara rapidement avant de se rendre jusqu'à son véhicule. Il s'embarqua vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Il tourna ses clefs démarrant le moteur, ajusta les rétroviseurs et partit. Il roula plus d'une heure avant d'arriver sur l'autoroute. Il tourna à plusieurs entrées faisant énormément de petit chemin et arriva enfin à destination. 

Le centre de recherche « Akatsuki ». 

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi quelques années plus tôt le directeur avait décidé d'implanter le centre au beau milieu de la campagne, dans un coin très reculé. Il n'y avait ni magasin, ni habitant. Juste eux. Fugaku descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir le portail à l'aide de se carre magnétique. Il remonta et conduit lentement jusqu'au parking principal. Se garer ne lui prit que quelques minutes et il descendit de nouveau se rendant jusqu'à l'entrée ou il tapa un code pour ouvrir la porte. Il fit quelques pas et déverrouilla une nouvelle porte en verre grâce à son pass. Bon gré mal gré il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. 

S'il n'avait pas fait la promesse à cette personne, s'il n'avait pas accepté de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour résoudre cette affaire il serait actuellement auprès des siens... Fugaku se dirigea vers la porte et frappa attendant « docilement » derrière. Il soupira, cela aurait pu être Sasuke alors il devait réussir. 

-Entrée. 

Le père Uchiha tourna la poignée et fit quelques pas dans la salle.   
-Vous souhaitiez me voir Monsieur ? Le noiraud ne prit pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. 

-Oui, aujourd'hui nous recevons un nouveau patient. Il sera dans l'aile spéciale du service pédiatrique. Il a répondu favorablement à tous les tests jusqu'à maintenant. Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui sera nécessaire.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas se contentant d'acquiescer doucement. Encore un enfant qu'il faudrait protéger des manigances de ses fous. Il retint un soupir. 

-Avons-nous des limites quant au nouveau sujet ?   
-Non, aucune.   
-L'objectif. Il fit une pause. Qu'est-il ?  
-Créé une nouvelle espèce, vous savez que les enfants sont plus réceptifs, le nouveau traitement devrait durer un ou deux ans et suite à cela les premiers tests seront réalisés.   
-Puis-je connaitre son nom ?  
-Naruto Uzumaki. Mais il sera désormais le sujet numéro 7. Il est âgé de 3 ans et demi. Et d'après nos calculs il s'agirait du sujet parfait. 

{...} 

Fugaku avait rejoint le service spécial secrètement implanter dans le service pédiatrique. Il rejoint la chambre numéro 7 ou son nouveau patient l'attendait. Son directeur le répugnait. Comment pouvait-il trouver normal le fait de pratiquer des expériences sur des enfants ? Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans un miroir quand certains des enfants ici décédaient suite aux douleur et effets secondaires résultant de ces dites expériences ? Comment lui, père de deux magnifiques petits garçons pouvait accepter de contribuer à cela ? De participer à cette mascarade ? Même alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas réellement impliqué dans tout ce fouillis sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre... 

Il se rendit jusqu'au lit ou une petite forme blonde était assise semblant pas tout à fait consciente de l'endroit où elle était. Il passa une main sur son front et parla quand le regard azur se planta dans le sien. 

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Fugaku. Et toi ? 

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question mais il voulait mettre l'enfant en confiance, après tout il ne lui voulait aucun mal. 

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 3 ans et demi dit-il en montrant 5 doigts.   
-Enchanté petit Naruto, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, ici c'est un centre de recherche, les autres docteurs ne te voudront pas du bien, ils vont sûrement te faire du mal mais je te protégerai. Seulement personne ne doit savoir que je suis gentil avec toi donc devant les autres je serai un petit peu différent.  
Il attendit que l'enfant assimile cette tirade avant de reprendre.   
-C'est compris ?   
-Oui monsieur.   
-Bien je pense que quand on est tous les deux, ou quand on est avec les autres enfants tu peux m'appeler Fugaku.   
-Hum...   
L'enfant semblait réfléchir...   
-Fugaku ce n'est pas beau... hum Papy Gaku va mieux.  
Le bambin dit cela avec un grand sourire, ses yeux semblant pétiller de mille feux.   
-Alors va pour Papy Gaku Gamin. 

Fin Flash-back. 

-Vous savez les enfants à cette époque j'étais encore infiltrer et j'essayais de démanteler le trafic d'Orochimaru. Il faisait énormément d'expérience sur des enfants. Et Naruto n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre, pourtant avec le temps je m'y suis excessivement attaché. Je le considérais véritablement comme mon petit fils.   
Il se tut et les laissa réfléchir. Naruto commença à s'agiter sur les genoux de Sasuke, l'ennui le gagnant. Voyant son cinéma Sasuke lui dit : 

-Tu veux descendre ?   
-Oui.   
-D'accord, va s'y. 

Il descendit et se rendit à pas mesurer vers le plus vieux des Uchiha. Il se rappelait avec exactitude sa rencontre avec L'homme. Il se rappelait les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais comment oublier quand le noiraud avait été le seul à lui souhaiter chacun de ses anniversaires, quand il avait été le seul à se préoccuper de son état après les expériences, quand il avait été le seul à prendre soin de lui. Arriver devant Fugaku, il s'arrêta.   
Ils s'échangèrent un long regard se comprenant sans prononcer aucun mot. Puis soudain Fugaku attrapa Naruto et le serra dans ses bras. L'adolescent lui rendit l'étreinte, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Papy Gaku...   
-Je suis désolé mon garçon, tellement désolé, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.   
-Ce n'est pas grave papy, c'est pas de ta faute...

Il gardèrent le silence sans remarquer les mines stupéfaites qu'arboraient le reste de la famille. 

-Que s'est-il passé Naruto ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? 

Dès que la question franchit ses lèvres il regretta voyant le visage de son protéger blanchir. Naruto se détacha de l'étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Sasuke savait très bien ce qui allait arriver et se mit debout. Cette scène il l'avait déjà vécu des milliers de fois.  
Pendant le séjour du blondinet à l'hôpital, à chaque tentative d'une des infirmières ou des médecins, à chaque fois qu'on le questionnait sur son passé, à chaque fois qu'on essayait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur son passé il se raidissait, se refermant instantanément sur lui-même. Il avance rapidement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'attendrait pas que la crise débute. 

-Chut, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, chut. Calme-toi. 

Il le retourna et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux en chuchotant des mots doux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne soit complètement calme. La crise avait été évité. 

-Père pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ? Qu'elle type d'expérience pratiquait-il ? Pourquoi Naruto était le sujet parfait ? Qu'elle était le but final ?   
-Tout cela je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard, il voulait créer une nouvelle espèce, une nouvelle façon de procréer. La vie à évoluer, les goûts aussi et maintenant une personne sur deux est homosexuel. Ils ont alors eu l'idée de faire avancer la procréation. Le « maitre » disait que si l'expérience finale était concluante, tous les hommes le souhaitant pourrait être capable de concevoir naturellement. Et cela uniquement grâce à un vaccin. Beaucoup des sujets sont décédé et seul trois ont survécu.

Le sujet final devait réunir plusieurs « capacités » et comme vous vous en doutiez Naruto les réunissant toute il a été choisi. Seulement, alors qu'on avait réunis assez de preuves pour les arrêter et libérer tous les patients embrigader dans le centre, tous les médecins incriminés ont disparu avec des enfants. Je ne vous fais pas un dessin, seuls les trois survivants ont été emmener. Ceux sur qui les tests venaient de commencer, les adolescents et les adultes présents ont été remis dans la vie active. Les familles ont récupéré les enfants qui n'ont pas survécu et à l'heure où nous parlons, aucun enfant à part Naruto n'a été retrouver, les kidnappeurs non plus.


	10. Bonne année

Bonjour les filles ( et les garçons).   
Alors pour commencer je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir publiée la semaine dernière mais c'est vraiment compliquer pour moi c'est temps ci surtout au niveau scolaire. Pour celle que sa intéresse j'ai réussi mon examen 👌 Mais j'en ai encore à passer. 😭😭.   
Alors comme vous l'avez remarquer NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. Celui la j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire, mais il est enfin la alors j'espère que vous l'aprecierez. Le prochain chapitre sera peux être un peu long a venir mais soyez en sur il viendra ! 

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se voit plus bas.. 

PS: Ne me tuer pas pour la fin 😘😘  
Loriah.

Chapitre 9 : Bonne année.

Ils avaient discuté pendant plus d'une heure, analysant l'affaire sous toutes les coutures. L'estomac de Naruto et celui de Yuu décidèrent qu'il était tant de cesser les grandes conversations et de passer à table alors que midi sonnait sur l'horloge murale.   
Sasuke fut celui qui servit la tablée. Et il prit place au côté de Naruto une fois sa tache terminée. Ils entreprirent de déjeuner, les conversations se faisant plus légère. 

-Alors Naruto, que veux-tu faire ? 

Sasuke craint un instant que sa mère ne demande à Naruto les raisons pour lesquelles il était présentement chez son fils. 

-Je ne sais pas madame.   
-Allons, allons, chérie pas de madame entre nous, appelle moi Mikoto.   
Le blondinet rougit joliment mais finit par acquiescer.   
-Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop avec mon fils ?   
-Non. Il est très gentil avec moi.

Timidement il parla avec Mikoto, la douceur dont celle-ci fit preuve le rassura. Elle était si jolie et si gentil. Il aurait aimé l'avoir comme mère. Les heures passèrent doucement partager entre les rires de Yuu, les discussions animées des deux frères et les regards protecteurs de tout ce petit monde posé sur les deux enfants présents.   
Quand ils durent s'en aller, Yuu dormait déjà et Naruto n'était pas loin de le suivre.   
Jetant un regard tendre au blond à moitié endormi il ne pût que sourire doucement. Il ferait tout pour lui faciliter la vie.

{...}

31 Décembre 2017. 23heure 57.

Quelques jours étaient passés.   
La nouvelle année allait bientôt commencer, les minutes défilaient et les deux hommes attendaient ce moment avec impatience.   
Naruto était assis sur la balancelle derrière le jardin, Sasuke le veillant d'un regard doux. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Au fil des heures passés, ils avaient fini par tisser un lien. Sasuke prenait le temps de cajoler le blond, de le consoler, de le bercer. Il prenait soin de lui, le traitait comme une perle rare. Sa perle rare. Ils avaient partagé des moments de tendresse, avaient cuisiné ensemble, parfois rit ensemble et maintenant partageait un lien spécial.

23heure 58.

Le brun glissa sa main sur celle du blondinet guettant une quelconque réaction.  
Un doux silence les enveloppait. Silence que Sasuke finit par briser.

-Une nouvelle année commence. Dans quelques minutes tu pourras reprendre un nouveau départ. Pas que tu ne puisses le faire chaque jour mais là, se sera symbolique.

23heure 59.

-Se sera difficile, tu auras sans doute énormément de crainte, parfois tu voudras abandonner mais je serai là. Pour toi.

Naruto le regarda, les yeux pleins de doutes les larmes remplissant lentement ses yeux. Il voulait lui faire confiance, il voulait de nouveau y croire mais le pouvait-il vraiment ?   
Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait cette situation si longtemps.   
-Je ne promet rien. Mais j'essaierai...   
-C'est tout ce que je demande.

00h00. 

Ses bras se resserrent autour du corps à ses côtés.   
Il se pencha vers l'adolescent et lui embrassa la joue.   
-Bonne année Gamin.   
-Bonne année.

Et ils contemplèrent l'horizon.

{...}

Une routine avait fini par s'installer. Sasuke se levait vers 6 heure et demi et après s'être lavé, coiffé et préparé il descendait à la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner. Il faisait cuire les aliments dansant lentement au rythme de la radio et une fois sa tâche accomplie s'attelait au nettoyage de la maison. Une paire d'heure plus tard, il montait d'un pas guilleret réveiller la belle au bois dormant. En général le blond peinait à sortir du lit le froid hivernal pénétrant tout de même l'habitation pourtant bien chauffé.   
Il avait établi une tradition, celle des câlins du matin. Pour rattraper son manque d'affection, Le docteur avait organisé cela. Et dire qu'au début c'était partie d'un jeu.

Flash-back !

Comme chaque matin Uchiha Sasuke se tenait au bord du lit de son patient. Son objectif ? Réveiller cet adolescent si profondément endormi. Il lui caressa la joue, essayant d'abord la manière douce. Armé de patience et de douceur il s'investit dans sa tâche décidée à obtenir gain de cause.  
Son index caressa doucement les paupières closes, descendant sur le nez, zigzaguant entre les sourcils. Un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'endormi froncer les sourcils, visiblement déranger dans son repos. Il continua son petit jeu heureux de percevoir une réaction.

Quand il atteignit la nuque de l'adolescent, ce dernier frémit. Il répéta son action jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire niais apparaisse sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Quand un éclat de rire résonna dans les murs de la chambre ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Et tout deux rire ensemble, une merveilleuse complicité les unissant. 

Ses moments étaient rares. Et entendre l'adolescent rire l'était d'autant plus. A chacun de ses miracles sont cur faisait une embardé. Il donnerait tout pour l'entendre rire plus souvent.

-Aller debout marmotte. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. 

Naruto bougonna, et se tourna dans le lit s'emmêlant dans les draps.   
Le brun tira lesdits draps décider à ramener le blond vers lui. Malheureusement ou heureusement il ne mesura pas sa force et le blond atterri derechef dans ses bras.   
Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes et finalement mû d'une impulsion il l'emprisonna dans le creux de ses bras. Gêné, Naruto essaya de se sortir de l'étreinte mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire.

-Arrêté de bouger petite marmotte.   
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais.Tu n'aimes pas mes câlins ?

Le jeune homme rougit et se tortilla quelques secondes.   
-Si mais c'est gênant. Et puis je n'en ai jamais eu...

Une triste lueur éclaira ses yeux et il détourna fébrilement le regard.   
Sasuke tint son visage, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.   
-Et bien maintenant tu en auras tous les matins. Je t'en ferais moi des câlins. Dit-il pour dédramatiser.   
Sur ces paroles taquines, il ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

-Aller on va manger, bouge tes fesses.

Fin flash-back !

Maintenant, les câlins du matin étaient incontournables pour eux. Il ne passait pas une bonne journée sans leur câlin spéciaux. Et cela, l'un et l'autre le savait.   
Après le petit déjeuner ils faisaient des activités, regardait la télé, se balançait. Bref ils s'amusaient. Et Naruto y participait plus que volontiers. La journée défilait très vite et au final il dînait, allait chacun se laver avant de rejoindre la chambre du blond. Sasuke le berçait, le rassurait, le câlinait et veillait sur son sommeil avant de rejoindre bien plus tard le Cocon que représentait son lit. 

Bien sur ces moments heureux étaient assombris par les multiples crises d'angoisse que faisait le blond. Et Sasuke surveillait cela de très près. Il se demandait si sa pouvait être dangereux. 

Il espérait de tout cur que ça ne le serait pas.

{...}

Ils avaient passé le Week-end du nouvel an devant les dessins animés à manger de la glace et à se raconter des blagues. Au début Naruto s'était amusé avant de finalement vite s'ennuyer et Sasuke avait dû se résigner à proposer une nouvelle sorte d'activité. Alors il était monté à l'étage après avoir sommé l'adolescent de l'attendre. Il avait secrètement récolté deux boxers de bain et avait conduit le blond au sous-sol de sa maison leur deux mains noues ensemble.

Dès que le blond vit la piscine un petit sourire apparut avant qu'il ne semble réaliser le pourquoi du comment.   
-Que fait-on la ?   
-Et bien Gamin, on va nager.

L'ado recula de quelques pas.   
-Non.   
-Je serais avec toi Naruto, n'est pas peur sa ira d'accord ?   
-Mais...

Sasuke ne le laissa pas argumenter et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.   
-Chut... Je serai là. Aller change toi en me retourne. Et il s'exécuta. Il se changea en vitesse.   
-C'est bon tu as terminé ?   
-Oui... Bégaya-t-il.   
Ils s'accrochèrent à l'échelle de la piscine, et s'approchèrent de l'eau. Les membres de Naruto était tendu, la peur rongeant son ventre, nouant son estomac. Sasuke caressa lentement ses bras avec des gestes circulaire pour l'apaiser avant de lentement le tirer dans l'eau. Quand ils eurent pied, le blond laissa échapper un sourire et Sasuke efface une larme traitresse du coin de son il.

Ils barbotèrent timidement, Naruto visiblement plus réticent que son vis-à-vis.   
-Je vais reculer de quelques pas et tu essayeras de m'atteindre d'accord ?   
-Oui. Acquiesça le blond. Oui d'accord.

Sur ces paroles le brun fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit et recula de cinq pas. Naruto le rejoignit sans difficulté. Ils continuèrent leur jeu pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un véritable course poursuite ne démarre. Alors qu'il se déplaçait avec aisance dans le petit bain Naruto essaya de le rejoindre, se pressant pour l'atteindre, mais le sol glissant le fit chuter. Immergé il paniqua rapidement avalant de l'eau. 

Deux bras le sortir rapidement de l'eau et l'étalement sur une serviette le faisant recrachée le surplus d'eau qu'il avait inhalé. 

-Calme toi, ça va aller. Le blond tremblait désormais dans les bras du brun.   
-Calme toi Naruto, je suis là.   
Le blond souffla, détendu par la voix de son interlocuteur. Et alors qu'il allait se laisser aller dans ses bras réconfortant une forte douleur le prit dans le bas ventre.


	11. Perte

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Les filles, les garçons Poeple 😝😝.  Comme surprise pour vous pour me faire pardonner  de ne pas avoir posté à temps la semaine dernière " et pour la fin catastrophique d'hier 😂😂😂" je  vous poste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer et apprécié et commentez 😊😊 Bisoooooou 😘😘

Bonne lecture. 

Précédemment.

Sur ces paroles le brun fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit et recula de cinq pas. Naruto le rejoignit sans difficulté. Ils continuèrent leur jeu pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un véritable course poursuite ne démarre. Alors qu'il se déplaçait avec aisance dans le petit bain Naruto essaya de le rejoindre, se pressant pour l'atteindre, mais le sol glissant le fit chuter. Immergé il paniqua rapidement avalant de l'eau. Deux bras le sortir rapidement de l'eau et l'étalement sur une serviette le faisant recrachée le surplus d'eau qu'il avait inhalé. 

-Calme toi, ça va aller. 

Le blond tremblait désormais dans les bras du brun.

-Calme toi Naruto, je suis là. 

Le blond souffla, détendu par la voix de son interlocuteur. Et alors qu'il allait se laisser aller dans ses bras réconfortant une forte douleur le prit dans le bas ventre.

Chapitre 10 : Perte.

La douleur fut si intense qu'il serait sûrement tombé à genou si le brun ne l'avait pas rattrapé à mi-chemin. Naruto entoura son ventre de ses bras essayant visiblement d'étouffer la douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la douleur augmentait encore d'un cran. Des pics traversaient son abdomen le contraignant à se plier pour ne pas crier. 

-Ça va ? Demanda Sasuke inquiet. 

Seul un gémissement torturé lui répondit.   
Délicatement il porta le blond, jusqu'à la salle de séjour et l'allongeant avec douceur sur le canapé blanc. Il massa lentement l'abdomen légèrement gonflé cherchant une quelconque trace de douleur sur lui.

Quand il atteint le bas ventre de l'adolescent ce dernier laissa échapper un lourd sanglot. Sa respiration lui manqua rapidement le forçant à respirer par la bouche. Le blond cherchait la moindre petite quantité d'oxygène à donner à ses poumons maltraités.   
Sasuke vit avec précision le moment ou il commença à hyper-ventiler. Ses yeux le piquaient, les larmes roulant sans discontinuité sur ces joues rougies par l'angoisse. Ses mains tremblaient si fort que Sasuke fut contraint de les tenir. Ses poumons se révoltaient, demandant sans cesse un peu d'air. 

-Calme toi Naruto. Sa va aller. Calme-toi je suis la. Respire-lui chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir de voir la douleur se calmer avec l'angoisse. Quand du sang coula entre les jambes du blond Sasuke vit tout ces espoirs disparaître. Ce dernier perdit connaissance, la douleur ayant raison de lui.

Sasuke prit rapidement les signes vitaux du blondinet. Quand il constata qu'il respirait et qu'il était simplement évanoui. Il appela une ambulance. Le sang ne lui disait rien de bon. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

{...}

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux urgences ou Naruto fût admis. On l'emmena directement en salle de soins intensifs quand sa situation plus que précaire fut révéler aux chirurgiens. Sasuke lui fut déclarer trop proche pour pouvoir intervenir et fût contraint de patienter dans la salle d'attente.   
Le temps passait lentement et en moins d'une heure il avait consommé plus d'une dizaine de café. Il appela son frère pour le prévenir de la situation et repoussa leur rendez-vous du jour suivant. Quand finalement le docteur Hinata Hyuga sortit de la salle, ses gants ayant quitté ses mains il se rendit directement en face d'elle. 

-Alors docteur. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage du docteur était imperturbable. 

-Mr Uzumaki a-t-il été soumis à une quelconque source de stress récemment ?   
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sa situation est réellement complexe, n'importe qui dans son cas, n'importe quel homme à sa place serait stressé ou pire. Même les femmes ressentent du stress pendant leur grossesse alors imaginé un adolescent de sexe masculin.   
-Vous aller devoirs le soutenir, cela sera une période très difficile pour lui. Il a fait une fausse couche partielle. Le stress à provoquer le décollement d'une des poches contenant les fœtus. Du fait que la grossesse soit si peu avancer a permis d'éviter d'avoir à pratiquer une césarienne. Je lui préconise beaucoup de repos, il faut qu'il reste le maximum de temps allongé et qu'il mange plus souvent. On a remarqué qu'il est en sous poids. Il faut éviter toute sorte de stress.   
-Oui docteur. Peut-il sortir ?   
-Habituellement j'aurais dit non, mais vous êtes docteur comme moi-même et je pense que sa confiance en vous sera bénéficique à sa guérison. Il peut sortir ce soir.   
-Qu'elle est le numéro de sa chambre ?   
\- La chambre 112. Il a une chambre double mais il y est seul comme demander quand vous ramener un patient à l'hôpital.  
-D'accord merci. 

D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers la chambre susnommée et resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte à admirer le bel endormi. Finalement il pénétra dans la pièce, prenant soin de tirer une chaise au bord du lit avant de s'asseoir.   
Il passa sa main sur le front du blond avant de nouer leurs mains au-dessus de son ventre.   
Le blond avait beau ne pas aimer ces enfants qui grandissent lentement en lui. Ne pas les vouloir, il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait bien le fait d'en avoir perdu un. Peu importe les circonstances, ces enfants était la chair de sa chair.   
Sasuke espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le vivrait pas trop mal.

{...}

Les heures lui parurent être des jours. Il attendit avec frustration le réveil de son adolescent. Entre temps Itachi arriva à l'hôpital. Son frère avait besoin de lui, c'était son rôle après tout de prendre soin de lui. 

-Petit frère comment vas-tu ?  
-hum moi ça va, mais lui beaucoup moins. Il a perdu un de ses enfants. Je le ramène à la maison quand il se réveille. Le docteur a dit en soirée donc.   
-Tu pense qu'il réagira comment ?   
Il prit un temps pour répondre.   
-Je ne sais pas, j'avoue je crains un peu sa réaction.   
-Tu as pleuré ?   
-Non...   
-Tu t'es trop attaché à lui dit Itachi avec un petit sourire triste.   
Le cadet Uchiha ne répondit pas.   
-Tu l'aime petit frère.   
-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que tu as raison...   
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?   
-Comment ça ? Questionna-t-il.   
-S'il est chez toi c'est pour une raison.   
-oui ne t'inquiète pas, sa je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, il ne mérite pas ça. 

Alors qu'Itachi allait répondre, un mouvement de Naruto attira leur attention. Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement et deux yeux bleu azur se révélèrent. Le blond semblait complètement perdu, cherchant sans doute à comprendre où il était. Quand il remarqua les perfusions il soupira. Encore une journée ou il avait fini à l'hôpital. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Sasuke. La seconde fut Itachi accoudé derrière son petit frère attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne ses esprits. 

-Je... Essaya-t-il de dire.   
-Ne parle pas trop tu es encore faible. Comment tu te sens ? 

Le blondinet essaya de réfléchir à la question ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici essayer d'éviter de faire. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'aller plutôt bien. Pourtant avant qu'il ne réalise il pleurait. Une étrange sensation le prenait aux tripes. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. En lui. Un vide.   
Sasuke s'approcha de lui et essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient. 

-Ne pleure plus mon ange dit-il visiblement oublieux de la présence de son frère.

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, le détendant instantanément. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?   
-Je... Je me sens vide. 

Sasuke ne sut quoi lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce j'ai ? Questionna-t-il perdu.   
-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire répondit le brunet. Ni comment te le dire Ajouta-t-il.   
Voyant le visage angoissé du blond il décida de tout lui dire. Avec tact mais honnêtement.   
-Hum c'est temps-ci tu as vraiment été stressé et... Il prit une inspiration. Il semblerait que tu es fait une fausse couche partielle.   
-J'ai perdu les « choses » ?   
-Non, tu as perdu un enfant mais rassure toi le second va très bien pour l'instant.  
Un air de pure détresse traversa le visage du jeune homme. Et puis aussi vite que ce sentiment apparu il disparut. Son visage ne montra plus rien.  
\- Pourquoi pas les deux ? Dit-il avec un large sourire.  
\- Ne sourit pas quand je t'annonce quelque chose comme ça. S'énerva Sasuke pour la première fois. Si tu ne veux pas montrer ce que tu ressens soit. Mais ne fait pas semblant. Tu auras beau mentir, tu auras beau jouer tu auras beau les détester de toutes tes forces ils resteront toujours la chair de ta chair. Le sang de ton sang. 

Voyant l'énervement croissant du brun il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui de se taire. De la jouer profil bas. Et il se tut, se tournant vers la fenêtre. 


	12. Détresse

Bonjour !! Bonsoir!! Voici le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le publier parce que j'en était vraiment insatisfaite mais maintenant je l'aime beaucoup donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. 

Bisou

Chapitre 11 : Détresse.

Ils avaient gardé le silence un long moment s'ignorant allègrement. L'infirmière en chef venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce quand elle remarqua la tension ambiante. Le silence était oppressant et les émotions négatives semblaient flotté dans la chambre médicalisée. Pour détendre l'atmosphère elle se munit d'un grand sourire. 

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Dit-elle engageante. 

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement quand Naruto ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Sasuke quant à lui était bien trop occupé à fixer le blond de son regard perçant pour se préoccuper de l'infirmière. 

Elle se racla la gorge faisant revenir l'attention sur elle. 

-Le médecin aura les résultats des prises de sang effectué un peu plus tôt dans le courant de la semaine. Il devrait vous les envoyés directement à votre domicile si vous en faite la demande a l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il vous suffira pour cela de laisser une adresse et un numéro de téléphone sur lequel on pourra vous joindre. Nous avons remarqué que vous avez une baisse de vitamines, nous vous conseillons de manger des fruits, nous vous avons prescrit une boite de vitamines prénatales. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncez que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent gardant le silence. Lorsque finalement elle quitta la chambre, Sasuke se leva de son siège et prépara tranquillement le peu d'affaire qu'avait le blond. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du blond, il se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapant délicatement par la taille. Avec douceur ils rejoignirent l'entrée ou ils patientèrent dans la file. Quand ce fut leur tour, Sasuke parla avec la secrétaire, signant les papiers de sorties et faisant les demandes pour le courrier.

Ils reprirent leur route, arrivant rapidement jusqu'à la voiture ou ils embarquèrent se gardant bien de faire une quelconque remarque.   
Tout au long du trajet, Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de surveiller le blond à travers le rétroviseur. Certe, il était en colère contre l'adolescent mais par dessus tout cela il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le blond avait ri quand on lui avait annoncer la perte de son enfant. Sasuke savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une carapace, il avait entrevu la douleur que portait son cœur et il aurait aimer qu'il laisse sortir ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il arrête de retenir ses sentiments.   
Qu'il cesse de les enfouir si profondément au fond de lui.

{...}

Ils arrivèrent chez le brun et toujours sans s'adresser la parole ils prirent chacun une direction différente.   
Naruto se rendit dans la chambre qu'il lui avait été attribué au début de son séjour. Après s'être rapidement déchausser, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit en regardant pensivement sur le plafond. Finalement au bout d'une grosse demi-heure il s'endormi, se demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le brun pour ne pas être venu le voir.

Sasuke quand a lui, s'était rendu dans la cuisine décidé à confectionner le repas pour la soirée et à se calmer. Il savait qu'il devait aller parler au blond que c'était important qu'il lui remettre les idées en place, qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais il savait également que c'était important qu'il prenne le temps de se calmer et d'essayer de le comprendre car sa situation n'avait rien de facile à vivre. Surtout pour un adolescent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.   
Alors pendant qui réfléchissait à ce qui inévitablement ce passerait dans la soirée, il se décida pour le menu du soir. Il préparait un repas français -repas qu'il avait apprit à faire durant un de ses voyages en France en compagnie de son frère. "poulet aux champignon et pomme de terre sauté".

{...}

Le repas était prêt, ne restait plus qu'à servir et à aller chercher le blond. Sasuke souffla doucement avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Malgré ses réticences il arriva bien rapidement devant la porte de la chambre du blond. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et frappa doucement contre le bois puis patienta quelques secondes. N'obtenant aucune réponse il réitéra son geste. Finalement il se décida à ouvrir la porte. Toute incompréhension et doute furent relégué au second plan face à la vision qui l'accueillit. 

Profondément endormis au milieu du lit à baldaquin au teinture rouge, Naruto semblait paisible. Son visage était détendu et il semblait dormir tranquillement. A pas doux, le brun s'approcha. Délicatement il prit place au côté de l'adolescent, ses longs doigts replaçant quelques mèches rebelles. Il caressa doucement sa joue, traçant et retraçant les traits de son visage. Rare étaient les fois ou Sasuke avait pu le voir si détendu. Ses doigts passèrent sur ses paupières closes, continuant lentement leur chemin sur tout le visage du bond. 

Ils sillonnèrent ses joues, dessinèrent ses lèvres avant de terminer leurs courses dans le creux de son cou ou ils restèrent plus longtemps que ce que la décence autorisait et ce sans même que leur propriétaire ne le remarque. Sa main parcourait à présent tendrement la chevelure blonde tandis qu'il adirait son vis-à-vis se reposer. Ces moments de douceur étaient rares, et l'Uchiha était heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'en profiter. 

Après de longues minutes passé à contempler le blond étendu face à lui, l'obstétricien se leva, redescendant hâtivement à la cuisine dans le but de filmer le repas. 

Ils mangeraient au réveil du blond. Quand sa tache fut terminée il remonta les escaliers par quatre avant de tirer le rocking-chair en face du lit. Précipitamment mais avec une douceur relative le brun entremêla leurs mains sur le ventre légèrement gonflé, son pouce câlinant la peau exposée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait perdue dans sa rêverie, il ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter. Une paire d'heure plus tard, un cri déchirant le réveilla. 

Le docteur sursauta alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient brusquement, devant lui Naruto pleurait, hurlait et ne cessait de gesticuler sans même sembler s'être réveiller ; Il chuchota des mots, des phrases sans queues ni tête qui successivement n'avait plus aucun sens. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur son visage trempant ses vêtements et son oreiller. Il semblait cauchemarder. Sasuke essaya de le calmer, de le rassurer, mais rien de ce qu'il fit ne parut atteindre l'endormi. 

Après un instant de réflexion, il prit du recul et se mordit les lèvres. Il leva la main et gifla le blond. Ce dernier ouvrit brutalement les yeux, laissant échapper un cri de pure détresse. Un peu comme un animal que l'on aurait laissé à l'agonie. Perdue dans son angoisse, il ne cessait de répétait les mêmes mots, ses mains s'agitant dans tous les sens. Sasuke se rapprocha pour essayer de déchiffrer ces paroles. Quand il comprit enfin il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le blond tentait à présent de déchirer le tissu recouvrant son abdomen complètement englouti par son désespoir. 

Suivant son instinct il attrapa ses bras, les éloignant de leur cible et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le collant contre son torse espérant avaler sa douleur. 

-Mon bébé, mon bébé, ils m'ont pris mon bébé. Rendez-moi mon bébé. 

Il répétait cette phrase, une litanie ne finissant pas. Il ne criait plus à présent murmurant seulement, priant toutes les divinités existantes de lui rendre son bébé.

-Ça va aller. Le brun savait qu'il mentait mais il devait réussir à le calmer. Ça va aller ; Je serai là, il va bien calme toi, tu n'es pas tout seul... 

-Ils m'ont arraché mon bébé. Le blond semblait enfin avoir repris ses esprits. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, il semblait percevoir la présence de son médecin personnel. Ils me l'ont arraché alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belles, alors qu'il se remettait à hurler. 

-POURQUOI !! IL ÉTAIT INNOCENT. POURQUOI ELLE ? POURQUOI MOI ? 

Le brun ne savait que lui répondre. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Il venait de comprendre certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. 

-C'était mon bébé... Mon tout petit bébé et ils me l'ont enlevé... Sa respiration était erratique. Le blondinet était essoufflé, perturbé, défait. Il ne réfléchissait plus correctement. Il se rappelait à présent, il se rappelait la douleur, cette douleur si semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. La perte d'un enfant, qui même non désiré restait son enfant. Il se rappelait. Mais il aurait préféré continuer à l'ignorer. A présent il n'avait plus la force de lutter, ses bras retombèrent mollement sur le lit alors qu'il se laissait engloutir par ses émotions... ;

-Pourquoi moi ?... Sa voix s'était faite suppliante cherchant, réclamant une réponse que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier se contenta de leur bercer, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. 

-Je suis là... Chut mon ange, je suis là sa ira. 

Il posa son front contre celui du blond, et le força à le regarder.

-Ça ira, je te le promets je ferais tout pour que tu sois enfin heureux. Ne pleure plus... Délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto. Le baiser fut aussi léger qu'un papillon, aussi furtif que fugace. Et il le reprit dans le creux de ses bras, le berçant jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que le sommeil ne les emportent. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Avenir.

Le lendemain le blond se réveilla aux aurores. Sasuke dormait toujours à ses côtés ses bras toujours enlacé autour de son corps de façon possessive. Il essaya de se sortir de cette éteinte mais même en plein sommeil le docteur s'y opposa farouchement. Il gigota, une envie pressante tiraillant son bas ventre. Il retenta de se sortir de là à nouveau mais cette fois plus franchement. Pourtant une fois encore le résultat fût le même.

Au final il dut se résoudre à réveiller le brun.  
-Sasuke ? Dit-il le secouant légèrement. Le brun ne réagit aucunement.   
-Sasuke !! Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction. Quand il vit que cette fois encore le brun n'eut aucune réaction il hurla.   
-Sasuke Bouge ! Je vais me pisser dessus !   
Cette fois-ci, le brun ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.   
-Ah Bon ce n'est pas trop tôt. Laisse-moi me lever je dois aller faire pipi.   
Avec réticence le brun relâcha cette étreinte qui lui avait permis de si bien dormir.   
-D'accord, mais tu reviens dit-il. Et aussi vite qu'il le pût Naruto se dirigea vers les toilettes se trémoussant.   
Une fois son envie assouvit il se lava rapidement les mains et retourna s'allonger comme promis. Le brun le captura de nouveau entre des bras le câlinant doucement.   
-Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?  
Le blond se contenta de sourire doucement.   
\- Bien et toi ? La bonne humeur du blond était visible, tangible.   
Joueur, Sasuke répondit sur le même ton.  
-Très bien, surtout après avoir passé une si bonne nuit. Dit-il avec un clin d'il. 

Comprenant l'insinuation, Naruto Rougit joliment.   
Il se rappelait avec une exactitude effrayante ce qui s'était passer la nuit précédente. Le blond était conscient que tôt ou tard il devrait parler de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il savait qu'on lui demanderait de raconter, d'essayer de se confier sur son passé. Pour l'instant il ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais il y arriverait peux être en laissant le temps au temps.  
Il était redevable au docteur. Redevable et reconnaissant. Ce dernier prenait soin de lui, le réconfortant, le consolant peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.   
Honnêtement Naruto avait l'impression d'être un fardeau mais il n'en pipait mot. La crise de la veille lui avait remémorer pourquoi il rejetait cet enfant avec tant de fougue, pourquoi il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas que les évènements   
se répètent.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à attirer son attention.   
-Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Chuchota le brun.   
Le regard du blond se posa sur lui.   
-Je... Il ne savait pas comment commencer sa phrase. Il détourna les yeux avant de se reprendre. Un peu de courage enfin Naruto !! S'admonesta-t-il.  
-Merci... ce fut simple et concis.   
-Merci ? Mais pourquoi.   
Le questionnement se lisait sur le visage habituellement si impénétrable.  
Le visage de l'adolescent sembla prendre feu, se brouillant dans une grimace adorable.   
-Pournepasm'avoirabandonner.   
Le brun contre tout attente éclata de rire.   
-Je sais que je suis un génie mais si tu parles si vite je ne comprendrais rien.   
Le brun le trouvait simplement attendrissant, entouré de sa gêne.  
-Merci, de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.   
-Mais c'est normal petit Ange. Je te l'ai promis non ? Je serais toujours là.

Il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux gardant le silence. Puis Naruto, avec une vitesse ahurissante déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et enfouis la tête dans les coussins. Sasuke ria de nouveau franchement attendri. Puis il posa un baiser sur son crâne et décida de se lever.   
\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu passes à la salle de bain ?   
Son vis-à-vis acquiesça.

{..}

29 avril 2018.

Les deux hommes étaient installés sur le canapé. Naruto mangeait un bol de fruit coupé en petit petits morceaux et recouvert de lait concentré.   
Sasuke quant à lui le couvait d'un regard protecteur.   
Trois mois étaient passé, trois mois ou il se rapprochèrent énormément. Ils avaient évoluer dans leurs routines, gardant une certaine intimité. Bien sûr ils ne s'embrassaient pas et à part leur étreinte la nuit et les petits câlins du matin il ne se touchaient pas plus que nécessaire, mais ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Mieux s'appréhender.

Naruto n'arrivait toujours à accepter cette vie qui grandissait lentement mais sûrement en lui. Pourtant quelques fois alors qu'il pensait être à l'abris des regards, le brun le surprenait à caresser avec douceur son abdomen maintenant gonfler.

Sa famille était plusieurs fois revenue et tout le monde adorait le blond. Malgré ces crises de larmes assez brutal et ses cauchemars répétitifs, le blond était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans la vie du brun.

Il revint au moment présent en voyant le blond tendre le bol vide vers lui.   
Il éclata soudainement de rire.   
-Tu as déjà englouti tout ça ?   
L'adolescent eut une moue gênée avant de répondre.   
-Mais je mange pour deux. Et puis j'ai faim.   
-Et je suis l'esclave qui doit te nourrir n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le brun amusé.   
-Évidemment ! S'exclama le blond. Alors esclave va me chercher du popcorn avec du miel et n'oublie pas la tarte au citron.   
Ledit esclave secoua la tête de dépit.   
-Bon puisque le maître l'ordonne. Sa voix était rieuse, et pour accentuer son hilarité il lui fit une petite courbette. L'esclave s'exécute.   
Il se pencha au-dessus de lui déposant un doux baiser sur la tempe du blond avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine.   
Alors qu'il préparait la commande de Naruto, il se questionna sur la manière la plus adéquate pour faire parler le blond.

Lors de sa dernière crise, le blond lui avait craché quelque chose d'important. Une information qui pourrait bien servir à assurer sa protection et à comprendre pourquoi il avait été choisi comme sujet de test mais rien à faire. Plus de deux semaines qu'il le questionnait, qu'il essayait de le faire parler, mais rien. Le blond n'en démordait pas. Chaque fois ils finissaient par se disputer, le blond lui lançant des insultes au visage, lui crachant que tous ce qu'il l'intéressait était de retrouver ceux qui l'avait enlevé. Et inévitablement la colère du brun s'envolait. Comme un rituel, il prenait l'adolescent dans ses bras, le laissant frapper contre son torse pour évacuer sa peine, sa peur et ses souffrances. Il le laissait l'injurier, crier autant qu'il le voulait tout en lui chuchotant de douces paroles aux oreilles. L'obstétricien faisait de son mieux pour le consoler, pour le faire se sentir mieux.

Et lorsque à bout d'énergie L'uzumaki s'effondrait entre ses bras, il se contentait de le tenir contre lui, lui transmettant sa force et sa chaleur. 

Finalement le brun pense qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour le questionner. Après tout aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait 17 ans.

-Bon voilà votre commande majesté. Dit le brun avec un grand sourire.   
Naruto releva le nez pompeusement jouant malgré ce rôle.   
-Merci Bien, tenez, vous venez de gagner le droit de vous installer auprès de moi.   
En disant cela, il tira le bras du brun, s'assurant tout de même que sa charge ne tombe pas.   
Quand le brun fut de nouveau installé, ils rirent tous les deux.   
-Aller mange puisque tu meurs tant se faim.   
Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dévora la nourriture qui se trouvait de lui. Puis d'un geste doux il caressa son abdomen tendu.   
-Miam j'ai bien mangé moi.   
-Personne ne peut en douter après cela, répliqua le docteur.   
Faussement vexé le blond lui assena une petite tape sur le bras. Puis bailla.   
Malgré lui Sasuke ne put peut que glousser.   
-En fait tu es un vrai petit panda dit-il amusé. Tu manges, tu dors, et tu fais des câlins.   
L'adolescent ne put qu'acquiescer. Son vis-à-vis n'avait pas tort. Et puis il était trop fatigué pour répliquer.  
Il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme presque adulte entre ses bras, portant sur lui un regard doux.   
-Joyeux anniversaire petit ange. Tu as 17 ans aujourd'hui et je suis fier de faire partie de ta vie. J'espère que tu as apprécié cette journée. Je sais que tu ne veux pas souffler de bougie parce que cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et que tu ne voulais pas de surprises et ça c'est parce que tu es gêné mais j'espère que tu accepteras tout de même.   
Sasuke tendit un petit paquet au blond. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient embués tant il était ému.   
Timidement Naruto le prit, le déballant comme la huitième merveille du monde.   
Quand il tomba sur un écrin il retient sa respiration. Avec douceur il ouvrit celui-ci et resta bouche bée devant son contenue. À l'intérieur de l'écrin se trouvait un magnifique pendentif en forme d'étoile. Les bordures étaient en or et striées d'argent.   
Les mains tremblantes d'appréhension, Naruto l'ouvrit et ne put retenir ses larmes. Placer au centre du bijoux, une photographie de lui et du brun assis sur la balancelle enlacée. Gravé juste au-dessous il lut : "Et peu importe les ténèbres qui envahissent ton cur, je serai ta famille."   
Ne trouvant pas les mots pour le remercier, faisant fi de ses craintes il se jeta dans les bras du brun. Sa tête enfouis dans le cou de son vis-à-vis il murmura :   
-Merci, mille fois merci Sasuke.  
Le dit Sasuke embrassa tendrement sa tempe avant de répondre :   
-Toujours le meilleur pour toi mon ange.

Voilà!! La fin du chapitre 12 est arrivée. La suite devrait mettre un peu plus de temps mais promis je vais travailler dessus et essayer d'aller le plus rapidement possible. Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. 😪😪. Elle et moi on est ennemis...  J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'hésitez pas à commenter  bisou 😘😘😘💝💛💣


	14. Le retour

Chapitre 13 : Le retour.

6 Mai 2018.

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis l'anniversaire du blond. Cette nuit-là, apaisé par les mots de l'obstétricien, Naruto c'était endormi entre ses bras, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.   
Au final leur routine avait continué à évoluer, les rapprochant inexorablement.   
Aujourd'hui était samedi et comme chaque samedi la famille du brun se réunissait. La semaine précédente avait été chez le jeune docteur mais aujourd'hui ils devaient se rendre chez l'aîné de la fratrie Uchiha.   
A 7 heure du matin Sasuke était déjà prêt, mais ce n'était pas le cas du blond. 

-Je ne veux pas y aller !   
-Mais pourquoi Naruto ? 

L'adolescent nouvellement âgé de 17 ans tourna la tête, obstinément muré dans son silence.   
Sasuke s'approcha de lui, le forçant de ce fait à le regarder. 

-Si tu ne me dis pas mon ange je ne peux pas deviner. 

Les joues du blond se colorèrent avant qu'il ne murmure : 

-Je suis gros...   
-Parle plus fort Naruto, répondit un Sasuke embêté.   
-Je suis gros. Répète l'adolescent. Énorme même et je n'ai rien à me mettre... 

La honte se lisait clairement sur le visage désormais pivoine du jeune homme. 

-Naruto tu n'es pas gros. Tu portes une vie en toi.   
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'énerva le blond. Tu ne vois pas que plus rien ne rentre sur moi ? Ni mes jeans ni même mes hauts d'ailleurs. MES CUISSES SONT ÉNORME !!

Les yeux de Naruto brillaient de larmes contenues. Quand une goutte solitaire s'échappa de son il gauche, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras. 

-Allons. Il est normal que tu prennes du poids, tu manges désormais pour deux. Et puis quand le bébé sera né tu redeviendras aussi Svelte qu'avant. 

Il l'enlaça quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se détacher de l'étreinte. A pas doux il se dirigea vers son armoire, retirant un jogging gris et un Marcel blanc.

-Tiens, met sa pour l'instant. On ira te racheter des vêtements lundi. 

L'ado acquiesce rapidement avant de se lever pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit il se dirigea dans les bras du brun, décidé à se faire câliner.   
Sasuke l'enlaça doucement. 

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille Naru. 

Le plus jeune acquiesça.   
Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le véhicule du brun. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, visant à rassurer le blond puis, Sasuke démarra.   
Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Itachi qui les accueillit avec son habituel sourire. Fameux sourire qui disait : "je sais quelques choses que tu ne sais pas mais bientôt tu comprendras". 

Et oui son sourire en disait long. Et Sasuke sentait déjà que la journée serait longue. Très longue. 

Ils entrèrent, souriant aux parents des deux bruns, qui eux étaient déjà présent.   
Mikoto se leva avec empressement, serrant son fils cadet entre ses bras fins. Quand elle le libera de cette étreinte, elle répéta l'opération avec le petit blond l'emprisonnant dans un câlin maternel. 

-Alors comment allez-vous les garçons ? Demanda Fugaku avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
-Bien et vous père ?   
-Comme toujours les enfants. 

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

-Ou es Yuu ? Les questionna-t-il après avoir cherché durant quelques minutes.   
Ce fut Itachi qui lui répondit :   
-Il es entrain de petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Il se tut soufflant doucement avant de reprendre. D'ailleurs nous devrions le rejoindre si nous ne voulons pas retrouver la salle inonder par je ne sais quel moyen. 

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce le petit garnement était à moitié endormie dans son bol, du lait chocolaté coulant sur la table et finissant sa route sur le sol. Naruto ne put retenir un rire cristallin en voyant le petit bonhomme presque entièrement recouvert de chocolat. Cet éclat de rire attira l'attention du petit garçon qui après un " Bonjour Tonton Naru " d'usage se précipita vers lui, s'accrochant à ses jambes. 

-Je suis invisible. S'exclama Sasuke un sourire tendre aux lèvres.   
-Dit Tonton Naru on va jouer ? Supplia le mini Uchiha en sautillant autour de l'adolescent.   
-Yuu tu dis bonjour à Tonton Sasuke s'il te plait.   
-Oui papa dit-il contrit. 

L'enfant s'approcha du brun qui se baissa pour atteindre sa hauteur. Aussitôt le bambin posa un baiser gluant sur la joue de son oncle. 

-Bonjour Tonton, dit-il avec un grand sourire.   
Avant que l'enfant ne recommence à s'agiter son père reprit.   
-Maintenant si tu veux pouvoir allez jouer avec Naruto on va aller te débarbouiller rapidement pendant que tout le monde prend le petit déjeuner. 

-Oui papa. Dit l'enfant docile. Et avant même qu'Itachi puisse cligner des yeux, une petite main s'était glissée dans la sienne le trainant à l'étage.   
Sasuke secoua la tête, nettoyant les dégâts de son neveu puis ils prirent place à table.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une très bonne ambiance parsemée de chamaillerie entre les deux frères et des éclats de rire de Yuu.   
1 heure plus tard toute la famille était installée sur la véranda extérieure regardant les deux plus jeunes emmitouflée dans leurs doudounes jouer à 123 soleil.   
Alors que Yuu comptait pendant que Naruto essayait de rejoindre le mur de la maisonnette, les adultes parlaient.

-Alors comment ça se passe Sasu ?   
-Pour l'instant il va un peu mieux je suppose mais rien n'est encore gagner.   
D'ailleurs papa je voulais te demander est ce que tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour que leur expérience ait été concluante depuis plusieurs années ?   
-Il y a une possibilité bien sûr mais je doute qu'ils auraient gardé le silence si tel était le cas. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela ? 

Le brun réfléchis un longuement avant de répondre. 

-Lors de sa dernière crise Naruto à laisser échapper quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. 

Beaucoup réfléchir. Il a dit qu'on lui avait déjà arraché un enfant. Un nourrisson pour être précis mais quand j'ai essayé d'en reparler quelques jours plus tard il n'a rien voulu dire. Il ne semblait même plus s'en rappeler en fait. 

Tous gardèrent le silence.   
Mikoto avait la gorge nouée, comprenant la douleur que l'adolescent avait dû ressentir si effectivement on lui avait arraché la chair de sa chair.   
Leurs regards se portèrent sur les deux enfants et ils se demandèrent comment malgré tout cela il pouvait continuer à sourire.

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le mur de la maisonnette prêt à crier soleil et à mettre fin au jeu, une ombre attira son attention. Tournant la tête vers le mouvement furtif il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Les pupilles totalement dilatés par la vue de la personne en face de lui, il resta bouche bée.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait y croire. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Était-il en plein cauchemars ?  
Cela était impossible, inconcevable, incroyable. Cela ne pouvait arriver. 

La respiration laborieuse il recula d'un pas tournant la tête vers son docteur espérant il ne savait quoi. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'obstétricien il sentit son cur se calmer lentement. Se frottant les yeux il regarda de nouveau dans la direction ou se trouvait l'autre personne. Mais, il n'y avait plus rien.

Sasuke lui, avait suivi toute la scène, se demandant pourquoi cette lueur d'angoisse et de peur s'était ce nouveau retrouver dans les yeux du blond. Quand il s'approcha de lui, pour le questionner le blond se jeta dans ses bras. Il le câlina quelques secondes, se décalant pour accueillir son petit neveu qui avait décidé que puisque Naruto se faisait câliner il y aurait droit également.   
Le brun remis ses questions pour plus tard.   
Cette nuit-là, l'adolescent fit un nouveau cauchemar. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans ce centre, pleurant, hurlant, ou consolant les autres enfants blottis les uns contre les autres. Les nuits suivantes les cauchemars l'accompagnèrent, le tourmentèrent. Un seul nom flottant dans son esprit brumeux et hagard. 

Pain. 

\---------------

Alors voilà la fin du chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécié 😊😊 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Qui pensez vous que sera Pain? Ahahha 😎😎 Aller bisou A la prochaine. 😘😘. 


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, comme vous avez remarquer j'ai publiée énormément de chapitre d'un coup ! Et oui c'est parce que sur wattpad jetais beaucoup plus avancée , donc j'ai relu les chapitres et je les publies !! Il en reste encore donc bonne lecture !

Coucou Les chéries 💕 Alors J'ai encore une surprise pour vous ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, je publie effectivement un nouveau chapitre. J'avance bien dans l'histoire et je sais où je veux aller donc pour l'instant les chapitres avances assez vite. Du coup je me suis dit c'est bientôt Noël et donc comme cadeau de St Nicolas un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que vous allez appréciez, une petite surprise vous attends à la fin 👌

Bisou &; Bonne lecture 💕

Chapitre 14 : 

12 Mai 2018.

Ce matin-là à son réveil Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de trouver une fois de plus Naruto blottit contre lui. Depuis la journée passer chez son frère, l'adolescent agissait étrangement. L'obstétricien lui avait demandé le pourquoi d'un tel comportement mais seul le silence lui avait répondu. Alors il l'avait observé, attendant qu'il se sente assez à l'aise pour venir lui en parler de lui-même. Secouant doucement la tête devant la détresse évidente que tentait de lui cacher le blond sans y parvenir, il entreprit de le réveiller.

-Naruto ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Oh ! Petit blond. C'est l'heure de se lever.

La tête enfouis dans son oreiller, l'adolescent lui grogna dessus. Sasuke ne put retenir un léger rire à l'évidente mauvaise humeur de son patient.

-Si tu ne parles pas correctement, je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que tu dis.

-Je ne suis pas petit, dit-il boudeur.

Pour se faire pardonner, le brun l'enlaça doucement, prenant garde à son abdomen désormais enfler.

-Ce n'est pas très grave d'être petit mon ange, dit toi que je suis le seul à t'appeler ainsi. En réponse à ses paroles, ledit petit se tourna contre le mur, présentant son dos au jeune homme. Ce dernier ne desserra pas son étreinte, se contentant de l'ajuster pour ne pas les blesser.

-Sasu ?  
-Hum ?   
-Comment ça va se passer ? Tu sais... L'accouchement.   
-Tu as peur ?   
Le blond secoua la tête.   
-Pas vraiment. Mais je me demande si sa ferais mal comme la première fois. .   
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne sentiras rien. Et puis je serais là. Répondit-il en ignorant volontairement le lapsus.  
Naruto eu une moue incertaine. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'ajouter quelque chose mais referma la bouche. Avec toute la grâce qui lui restait, le blondinet se mit debout, une main ancrée dans le creux de son dos tandis que l'autre s'accrochait sur le bord du lit.   
Tout en dandinant, il se rendit à la cuisine ignorant les pas feutrés du brun derrière lui.   
-Tu veux manger quoi ? Demande Sasuke. Le blond garda le silence durant quelques minutes puis répondit.   
-Ramens !   
Le brun ne fut aucunement surpris quant à la réponse de l'adolescent. Un sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit le placard situé au-dessus de l'évier. D'un geste habile il saisit trois boites de ramens instantanés, qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail. Il jeta un regard vers le blond présentement installé devant la table. 

-Tu ne comptes pas m'aider ? Questionnât-il d'une voix amusée.

-Oh excusé moi ! Je ne savais pas que monsieur le « médecin de renommé » avait besoin d'aide pour mettre de l'eau dans les ramens.

Un rire échappa au brun qui secouant la tête finit de préparer leur déjeuner. 

Aller vient manger petit pingouin. 

Naruto leva un regard choqué vers le brun, lequel ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. 

-Pingouin ?! S'exclama l'adolescent. Mais !! Sasuke n'en finissait plus de rire.

-Arrête ! Ne te moque pas ! 

Sous les récriminations du blond, l'obstétricien s'obligea à se calme. Après avoir posé un doux baiser sur la joue gauche de son vis-à-vis, ils déjeunèrent rapidement, Naruto se resservant une deuxième fois.

-Naru ?

-Hum ? Répondit le blondinet avalant sa dernière bouchée. 

-On a rendez-vous à l'hôpital cet après-midi tu te souviens ? 

-Malheureusement grommelât-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurât-il. 

-Aller va te laver petit cochon.

-Dit donc aujourd'hui c'est la journée de petits noms.

-N''est ce pas ?

Le blond rougit brusquement puis détourna les yeux. Interloqué, le docteur se rapprocha de lui, glissant une main derrière sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien. Dit-il précipitamment.

-Si je ne te regarde pas, tu me le dis ? 

-Hum. Acquiesça le blond. 

-Je ferme les yeux. Dis-moi !

Pourtant encore gêné le blond n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. 

-Aller !!

-Je préfère quand tu m'appelles ton ange... Chuchota le jeune homme à un Sasuke impatient. Un sourire attendrit s'empara des lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il l'enfermait dans ses bras. 

-N'aie pas honte mon ange. 

Tendrement, sa main vint saisir le menton de Naruto, relevant son visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, un long silence plana avant que Sasuke ne le rompe.

-Alors je continuerai à t'appeler mon ange.

Naruto baissa les yeux mais Sasuke lui chuchota : 

-Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi Uzumaki Naruto. Tu es un jeune homme fort donc garde la tête haute. 

Les joues rougies, ce dernier releva les yeux vers l'homme debout en face de lui. Le temps semblait comme figé. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le silence les enveloppant dans un cocon. 

Avec tendresse, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto, caressant sa peau de ses lèvres. Puis il répéta l'action, abandonnant ses lèvres sur sa paupière gauche. Puis il embrassa la droite, descendant avec lenteur sur ses joues, souriant intérieurement devant leur couleur cramoisit. 

-Naruto ?

Le blond semblait absent, ses yeux brillants étrangement. 

-Oui ? répondit-il gêné.

-tu m'en voudrais si je l'embrassais maintenant ?

La respiration eut un accroc, mais pourtant un timide sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Non... 

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Timidement l'adolescent acquiesça. Délicatement, l'obstétricien se pencha en avant, ses lèvres désormais au-dessus de celle du jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu es sur ?

-OUI, dit le blond précipitamment. Puis il rougit, surpris de son audace. 

Le brun eut un petit rire. Puis alors que le blond pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau, il ferma les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ils ressentirent tous deux un déluge de sensation. Des papillons semblaient exploser dans le ventre du plus jeune alors qu'il se reculait avec précipitation. 

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Rapidement pour le détromper, le brun secoua la tête. 

-Ce n'est pas ça !! Mais c'est bizarre... 

Son visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge tant il était gêné. 

-Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais... Je.... 

Le blond s'embrouillait adorablement

-Calme-toi mon ange, calme-toi. J'ai compris va... alors qu'il se redressai, sous le charme de ce petit bout d'homme, Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son médecin. 

-Je veux faire des bisous de grand dit-il. Le brun rit de nouveau surpris. Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs langues se mêlant doucement. Une danse langoureuse débuta alors. Durant les minutes qui suivirent les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion, reculant parfois pour reprendre une goulée d'air, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre et alors que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche dans le but de s'exprimer au sujet du baiser, il fut coupé par le blond.

-C'était trop bien. Des étoiles brillaient désormais dans ses yeux. Mais... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi mouillé... On dirait un peut une méduse dans ma bouche. 

-On m'avait déjà dit que j'embrassais bien mais c'est la première fois qu'on me comparais à une méduse. Merci mon ange. Gloussât-il. Bientôt leurs rires se mêlèrent. 

-Aller. Va te préparer. Notre rendez-vous est dans une heure et demi. 

Et ils allèrent se préparer. 

Deux heures plus tard alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée, Naruto soupira. 

-Mr Uchiha nous sommes grâce à vous toujours en retard.


	16. Naruto ?

Chapitre 15 : 

1 juin 2018. Demeure Uchiha Sasuke. 

Naruto écrivait. Ces dernier jour il avait ressenti le besoin de se vider la tête. De mettre à plat tout ce qu'il ressentait et qui revenait sans cesse à la surface. En écrivant noir sur blanc ses plus intimes pensées il espérait pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce vide perpétuel qui l'habitait. De ce dégoût presque quotidien qui le hantait. Il voulait aller mieux. Pour ce bébé qui grandissait doucement en lui, pour Sasuke qui prenait soin de lui, qui le couvait comme s'il était la 8ème merveille de son monde, pour ses amis qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de s'en sortir mais surtout pour lui-même. 

Il souhaitait se prouver qu'il était capable de se relever et que ces psychopathes de docteur n'avaient pas totalement réussis à le briser. Par-dessus tout, le blond voulait vivre et non plus simplement survivre. 

Laissant les mots glisser sur les pages blanches du petit carnet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se rappela le moment où la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'être présent en son sein avait décru. Naruto ne pouvait oublier ces étranges sentiments qui naquirent en lui, et qui depuis ne cessèrent de grandir. 

Flash-Back. 

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, une large serviette jaune autour des reins, les points crispés l'un contre l'autre, Naruto ne pouvait empêcher son regard de voguer sur son corps.

Il avait tout tenté pour oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais peu importe avec quelle force il se voilait la face, il ne pouvait nier son abdomen gonflé. 

Il en était à son 7ème mois et son ventre était à présent arrondit. Passant une main tremblante sur la peau ferme et tendue, il ne put réprimer l'amour qu'il ressentit. La puissance de cet amour lui coupa le souffle, alors qu'il réalisait que dans quelques mois, un peu moins de deux il donnerait naissance à un enfant qu'il devrait aimer. La bouffé de haine qui suivit manqua de l'étouffer tant elle était soudaine. Dernièrement les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient contradictoire. Et douloureuse. 

-Je suis désolé. Murmurât-il même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Je suis désolé. Répéta le blond alors que sa main prenait plus d'assurance. 

Soudain il ferma les yeux, alors que les souvenirs coulaient dans son esprit noircissant instantanément ses pensées. 

Il les revoyaient. 

Il les ressentaient. 

Il ne pouvait les oublier. 

Ses viols. 

Et leurs conséquences. 

Il sentait les mains qui glissaient sur son corps nu. 

Il revoyait les aiguilles pénétrer sa peau à répétions. 

Il entendait de nouveau le bruit de ses pleurs, le bruit de ses cris, ses supplications savamment ignorées par ses bourreaux. 

Alors que les cris de ses amis se joignaient aux siens, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. 

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol marbré. 

L'adolescent frappa le miroir de toute ses maigres forces, hurlant ses souffrances alors que des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues. Il hurla sa colère, reprochant sa peine et sa douleur à son reflet. 

Il s'étrangla à moitié avec ses sanglots, suppliant pour qu'enfin la douleur s'arrête. 

Du sang coulait entre ses doigts écorchés tandis que diverse plait se formait sur ses extrémités. Pourtant la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. 

Pire elle croissait.

Désespéré, il se saisit d'un morceau de verre brisé, s'approchant de son abdomen découvert. 

Les images, les sons, les souvenirs et les cauchemars se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elles le submergèrent totalement le laissant pantelant. 

-Si seulement tu n'étais pas là, si seulement tu n'existais pas... Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

Le morceau de verre blessant ses doigts déjà meurtris mais il s'en fichait. Alors qu'il posait la lame sur son ventre, une perle de sang dégoulina, vite suivit de plusieurs autres qui maculèrent le sol. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Hurla Sasuke paniqué. Il était monté le plus vite possible en entendant les cris. Il pali en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. 

Avec empressement il retira le morceau de verre des mains de l'adolescent, le jetant aussi loin d'eux qu'il put. Ce dernier rebondit contre le mur avec un bruit grave. 

L'obstétricien souleva le blond, essayant de le maintenir malgré le fait qu'il se débattait entre ses bras. Il le posa sur le lit ou il se recroquevilla sur lui-même continuant de hurler. 

-JE N'EN VEUX PAS !! JE LE HAIS. TUEZ-LE. TUEZ LE MONSTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR DE MOI ! Pitié.... Que les voix arrêtent. Pitié... Tuez-moi... 

Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras, ne le laissant pas s'échapper de cette étreinte. 

-C'est ton enfant. La chair de ta chair Naruto. Il est aussi innocent que toi. Donne-lui une chance mon ange... Cet enfant n'est pas un monstre, pas plus que toi... C'est une partie de toi... 

-Et une partie de lui... répliqua la voix charger de sanglot du blond. 

-Mais il ne l'a pas choisi. Lui non plus n'a rien fait de mal mon ange...

-Je suis désolé... Je veux mourir... Pitié je ne peux plus tenir... 

-Tu ne peux pas dire sa Naru... Tout ira bientôt mieux. Je suis là pour toi. Pour vous. 

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter, pour le rassurer. 

-Je veux juste que tout s'arrête... Que l'on en finisse. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ne peux pas juste prendre fin ? Je suis fatigué Sasu ... S'il te plait... Pardon... Je suis désolé. 

Ses paroles devenaient incohérentes, pleines de larmes. Il continuait de supplier, de s'excuser et de pleurer. Il demandait sans cesse qu'on tue les monstres ou qu'on les empêche de lui faire de mal. 

L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare alors que la panique montait en lui. Ses yeux se fermaient à intervalle irréguliers tandis que des spasmes douloureux étreignaient son corps. Il serra puis desserra les points alors que la crise de panique le contrôlait totalement. Même la voix calme mais inquiète de Sasuke ne parvenait à endiguer la détresse qu'il ressentait. 

Alors que plusieurs petits points commençaient à danser devant ses paupières à moitiés closes, une légère pression se fit ressentir à l'intérieur de lui, vite suivit par un petit coup. 

Il sursauta et se figea soudainement. 

La voix de Sasuke réussis finalement à l'atteindre et adapta sa respiration à la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il respirait de nouveau calmement. 

Il leva les yeux en direction de Sasuke confus. 

\- Il a bougé... bredouilla Naruto.

-Bien sur bébé. C'est ton enfant Naruto. Ton enfant, innocent comme toi tu les mon ange.

Naruto posa ses mains pleines de sang sur son ventre et quelques secondes après son bébé donna un nouveau coup. Les larmes qui avaient disparu revinrent. 

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le regarder ou de le toucher. Je ne sais pas si je peux l'aimer correctement. Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon parent. 

\- Je serai là mon ange et je vous protégerais tous les deux d'accord ?

-Mais... 

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Aller laisse-moi te soigner. 

Sasuke désinfecta chaque plaie avec extrêmement de douceur. Il souleva le blond et le conduit dans la chambre. 

-Change toi et si tu veux de l'aide appelle moi. 

Il lui tourna le dos pour lui laisser de l'intimité, restant cependant à quelques pas de lui. 

Naruto se changea et mit une des longues chemises de Sasuke. Celle-ci était noire et lui arrivait aux genoux.

Las il se coucha dans le lit.

-C'est bon Sasu, murmurât-il. 

Par habitude Sasuke le borda et déposa un baiser papillon sur son front, un baiser un peu plus long sur chacune de ses joues. Et après une seconde de flottement, déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blondinet. Le baiser fut chaste et resta en surface. 

\- Je suis désolé, dit Naruto. Je ne suis qu'une gêne. 

-Ne dit pas mon trésor. Je serai là pour toi chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. 

Sur ses mots il posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres. 

-Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Aller mon ange ferme les yeux. 

Ce dernier fit ce qui lui était demander et ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par le sommeil, vaincu par les émotions de la journée. 

Fin Flash-Back. 

Après cette journée aidée par Sasuke il avait essayé d'écouter son corps, d'écouter son cur et à force de temps et de patience il avait appris à aimer ce petit être à l'intérieur de lui. Enfin il commençait. 

8 juin 2018. Demeure Uchiha Sasuke. 

Naruto angoissait. Son corps parcouru de frissons et de tremblement ne lui laissait aucun répit. 

Encore une fois il l'avait vu. 

Encore une fois Pain était venu devant chez Sasuke. Que Naruto ait remarqué sa présence relevait du hasard. Pourtant une douce excitation parcourait ses veines mêlées à une peur inextricable. Voir Pain l'obligeait à se souvenir. Depuis plusieurs semaines se dernier semblait constamment le suivre. Il apparaissait et dès le moment où le blond portait son attention sur lui, il semblait se volatilisé. Au début apercevoir le roux le terrifiait car sa présence faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enterrer. Plusieurs crises de panique et de larmes avaient suivi les visites de Pain. 

Sasuke avait tenté de comprendre mais devant le silence obstiné du blond, il avait temporairement renoncé, et s'était concentrer sur la nécessité de consoler l'adolescent. 

Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt ce dernier avait ressenti des crampes dans le bas de son ventre, l'obstétricien l'avait obligé derechef à tout lui raconter. À force de cris, d'étreinte emplis de douleurs et de sanglots, et de mots doux le blond avait craqué. Il lui avait dit avoir rencontrer Pain dans le centre de recherche où il avait été enfermé. 

Sasuke se souvenait encore de sa confession. 

Flash-Back. 

26 Mai 2018 : 

Il était assis sur le divan du salon, l'obstétricien tenant le blond dans ses bras effleurant ses bras dans une légère caresse.

-Dis-moi tout mon ange. 

Le blond hésitait. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son bermuda puis se lança. 

-J'ai rencontré Pain alors que je venais d'avoir 5 ans. Cela faisait à peine un an que j'étais arriver au centre de recherche. On était peu nombreux à ce moment-là car la plupart des enfants étaient mort suite au test. On ne dépassait pas les 10 voire 12 enfants. 

Papy Gaku m'a dit que de nouveaux enfants allaient venir vivre avec nous. 

La voix de l'adolescent se brisa alors qu'il repensait à la signification du mot vivre.

-Pain à deux ans de plus que moi et à cet époque il avait à peine 7 ans. 

Naruto secoua la tête. 

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de lui puis chuchota :

-Continue mon ange je suis là. 

Après une brève inspiration le jeune homme repris. 

-Il a été installé dans ma chambre avec Gaara un autre enfant transféré. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu et tous les trois nous sommes vite devenus comme des frères. Quand j'ai eu 7 ans Pain à faillit se faire.... 

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rebondies alors qu'il se faisais violence pour prononcer ce mot honni. Il hoqueta, la respiration bruyante. Ses yeux le brûlaient à cause des larmes salé qui souillaient son visage pâle. Finalement il reprit son calme à force de câlins et de mot sans aucun sens. 

-Il à faillit se faire violer par un des infirmiers. Gaara et moi lui avons lancé un vase et quand il s'est retourné vers nous Gaara à visé son sexe d'un ballon de basket qui traînait. Il s'est brusquement plié de douleur et s'est assommé en se cognant contre une poutre. On a essayé de s'enfuir mais alors qu'on allait sortir du bâtiment ils nous ont rattrapé. 

Il fit une nouvelle pause en soufflant doucement cherchant à garder son calme. Les souvenirs le hantaient. Il revoyait encore et encore les images défilées derrière ses yeux. Il revoyait la punition qui avait découler de leur geste. 

Il revoyait encore les coups qui avaient marqué leurs peaux. 

Il ressentait encore les souffles contre sa nuque, les mains qui parcouraient son corps. 

Il se rappelait encore les larmes amères qui finissaient leurs courses sur sa langue, la douleur alors qu'il se mordait fortement les lèvres, la terreur alors qu'il se rapprochait encore et toujours de lui. 

Il revoyait les murs terne, jaunâtre, empli de moisissures, la cave ou ils avaient été enfermés pendant plus de 7 jours. Coupé de toute lumière, coupé de tout bruits. 

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'avec une énorme précision il se rappelait la privation, la soif des premiers jours. 

La somnolence des derniers alors que ses yeux restaient désespérément sec.

Il ne pouvait oublier les lourdes chaînes à leurs chevilles alors qu'ils les traînaient de salle en salle, alors qu'on vidait leur estomac de force à répétition dans il ne savait quel but. 

Lorsqu'il mit des mots sur tout cela il put clairement voir le visage ravagé de Sasuke qui le maintenait fermement contre lui dans l'espoir de le rassure et de se rassurer. 

-C'était horrible Sasu. Je me sentais mal, sa faisais tellement mal et puis après c'était comme si je regardais juste la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. 

Sasuke ne retint pas ses larmes face à tant de cruauté. Comment par Dieu pouvait-on faire cela à des êtres si purs ?

Il donnerait tout pour avoir ces personnes sous la main. Pouvoir les détruire comme ils avaient détruits tant d'enfant. Pouvoir protéger c'est tout petits qui ne demandaient qu'une vie normal exempte de tout souffrance. 

Il maintint le blond un peu plus fortement contre lui, voulant autant le rassurer que se rassurer lui-même. 

-C'est fini maintenant mon ange. Je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire le moindre mal. 

Cette nuit la même entouré par la chaleur de Sasuke, le jeune blond passa une nuit emplie de cauchemars où se mêlaient souvenirs et peurs. Plusieurs fois il se réveilla, tremblant, pleurant, et le corps couvert de sueur. Plusieurs fois il cria aux ombres de le laisser en paix. Plusieurs fois il s'excusa envers on ne savait qui, suppliant pour qu'on ne le laisse pas seul.

Toute la nuit, Sasuke veilla sur lui, alors que tout contre lui il s'agitait, fiévreux. 

Fin Flash-Back. 

Finalement secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs désagréable Sasuke concentra son regard sur le blond assis sur la balancelle. Dans quelques heures il aura atteint les 7 mois et deux semaines. Si tout se passait bien, dans 1 mois et demi, un petit viendrait au monde. 

Il avait promis à Naruto que tout se passerait bien. Il lui avait promis de prendre soin de lui. Il ferait tout pour respecter sa parole.

-Naruto ? 

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui mais garda le silence. 

-Tu veux quelques à boire ou à manger ?

L'adolescent acquiesça rapidement. 

-Du jus de pamplemousse s'il te plait, avec un bol de ramens. 

Le brun donna rapidement son accord et se dirigea vers la cuisine. 

Avec habilité il pressa deux pamplemousses sortit tout droit du réfrigérateur. Le jus éclaboussât quelques peu sur ses doigts, et il essuya sa main sur le torchon le plus proche. 

Ensuite il se dirigea vers le placard, sortant un pot de ramens instantané Après avoir allumé la bouilloire. Quand il eut versé l'eau dans le bol en porcelaine décoré de striure ocre, il y ajouta quelques rondelles de tomate, plusieurs morceaux de poivrons et un uf. C'est temps-ci Naruto ne les mangeaient plus que préparer comme ça. 

Au bout de quelques minutes il posa le bol sur un large plateau boisé et y ajouta le verre de jus de fruit.

Il monta rapidement à l'étage, une envie pressante titillant bas ventre. Après s'être lavé les mains, il retourna prestement vers le jardin jetant par habitude un regard sur la balancelle où se trouvait l'ado. 

Son regard resta fixé une dizaine de seconde sur la balançoire. 

La balançoire était vide. 

La BALANÇOIRE était vide. 

La balançoire était VIDE. 

VIDE. VIDE. VIDE. 

Le plateau lui échappa des mains. Le bruit que fit la vaisselle en se brisant par terre le fit sursauter. Il bougea enfin comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. 

-Naruto ? Criât-il. 

-Naruto ? Ou es-tu ? 

Il parcourut tout le jardin, mais rien. Il rentra en courant dans la maison cherchant en vain une trace de la présence du blond. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. 

Avec un cri de rage il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. Les secondes lui parurent des heures alors qu'il attendait anxieusement que son frère ne réponde. 

-Allo ? La voix était joyeuse.

-Itachi ! Naruto a disparu ! Hurlât le cadet Uchiha en réponse. 

-J'arrive tout de suite. J'appelle la police. Ne touche à rien. Ordonna l'aîné de la famille. 

-Nii-San y'a quelqu'un évanoui près de la barrière. Il a l'air un peu plus âgé que Naruto. 

-Approche toi de lui, dit Itachi. Vérifie s'il respire et appel une ambulance. 

Sasuke acquiesça avant de se rendre compte que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Ok. Répondit le cadet.

Et il raccrocha.


	17. Narita

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 16 comme promis. On se retrouve en bas. 

Chapitre 16 : Narita

8 Juin 2018. Demeure Sasuke Uchiha. 2 Heures après l'enlèvement. 

La police encerclait la demeure. Plusieurs représentant des forces de l'ordre parlaient avec les deux frères Uchiha, cherchant à réunir le plus d'information sur l'enlèvement tandis que les ambulanciers vérifiaient l'état de Pain. 

Après avoir parlé du dispositif qu'il avait insérer dans l'élastique avec lequel Naruto attachait ses cheveux, Sasuke s'éloigna de son frère pour se rapprocher de l'adolescent qui se faisais soigner. 

Son frère expliquerait le système de l'émetteur au policier. Après tout cela avait été un coup de génie, d'insérer une puce qui si elle n'était pas activée toute les 8 heure envoyait les coordonnées où se trouvaient le blond. 

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'obstétricien aux ambulanciers. 

\- Il a pris un sacré coup sur la tête mais à part une grosse bosse il ne devrait pas avoir grand-chose. 

Sasuke les remercia avant de se tourner vers le roux. 

-Je suppose que tu es le fameux Pain n'est-ce pas ? Questionnât-il. 

Le roux acquiesça. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? 

-J'étais venu voir Naruto. Je voulais voir s'il se plaisait ici et si... 

Il hésita clairement à finir sa phrase. Pourtant les choses furent on ne peut plus claire. Il souffla puis repris.

-Vous étiez toujours auprès de lui donc je n'osais pas vraiment m'approcher. Mais là j'ai profité du fait qu'il était seul. 

La voix de l'adolescent trembla alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. 

-Je n'avais pas prévu... Je ne les avais pas vu... 

Il tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient maintenant. 

-Je ne voulaient pas que ça recommence... Ses hommes ont débarqué et tout à dégénérer. 

-Ces hommes ?

-Oui. Ceux qui l'ont pris avec eux et qui l'ont assommé. Je suis sûr que c'était les mêmes qu'avant... 

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il sanglotait. 

-Je voulais le protéger... Ils avaient dit qu'ils nous reprendraient.

Itachi passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent, voulant visiblement le consoler. 

-Ça va aller. Soufflât-il. Tu as vu leur visage ? Reprit-il. 

-Non, ils avaient des cagoules sur le visage, mais j'ai vu la plaque d'immatriculation. 

L'un des agents ouvrir un stylo alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire dans un calepin. 

\- Tu peux me la donner ? Questionnât-il. 

Pain acquiesça de nouveau. 

-JN 97A 36. Récita Pain. 

-Merci mon garçon...

L'homme qui semblait être le chef de tout ce beau monde ordonna qu'une recherche soit lancé sur la plaque puis se tourna vers Pain et dit : 

-Bon bonhomme, raconte-nous tout. 

Le jeune homme roux donna son accord et commença son récit. 

Flash-Back : 

Pain Tendô avait 2 ans et demi lorsque sa vie était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Il avait 3 ans lorsqu'il avait découvert que les gens ne faisaient rien sans rien. Il avait 5 ans lorsqu'il rencontra l'homme qui le conduisit au centre de recherche "Akatsuki"

Il avait 7 ans lorsqu'il fit la rencontre ses meilleurs amis et 13 lorsqu'il en perdit un. 

Le jeune roux avait 14 ans lorsqu'il avait cru pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ et 16 lorsqu'il vécut la pire douleur au monde. La plus grande blessure qu'il n'ait jamais eue. 

Finalement il avait 18 ans lorsqu'il vécut la meilleure chose de sa vie. Le plus grand bonheur qu'il aurait pu espérer avoir. 

Aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait 19 ans depuis quelques mois, il avait pris la décision retrouver l'un de ses meilleurs amis. 

Depuis quelques semaines il l'avait retrouvé après tant de recherche inutile et aujourd'hui, le vendredi 8 Juin était le grand jour. Il se prépara rapidement, décidé à se rendre dans la maison où il le savait demeurer. 

Il vérifia que Sosuke dormait avant de prendre la direction de la porte un cosy noir en suspension dans sa main. 

En main d'une demi-heure, il fut devant la maison mais dû patienter alors qu'il voyait le blondinet se balancer doucement en rythme avec une brise presque inexistante. 

Ce dernier parlait avec un homme brun. Un homme avec qui il le voyait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. 

Quand enfin le brun s'absenta, il jeta un dernier coup d'il en direction de la voiture, où à travers les vitres légèrement baissées, il voyait Sosuke dormir tranquillement. 

D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers le blond. 

Lorsque celui-ci le vit la surprise se voyait largement sur son visage. 

-Pain ! 

Ce dernier pressa le pas, et l'enlaça délicatement. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Crevette ! 

Son ton était affectueux, empli de douceur et d'attention. 

Naruto passa ses bras dans son dos, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il s'exclamait. 

-Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué grand-frère. 

Ils gardèrent le silence, profitant simplement de l'étreinte. 

-Viens, on doit partir avant qu'il ne revienne, dit le roux. 

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? 

-Tu ne veux pas d'échapper ?

La voix était étonnée. 

-Je ne suis pas pris au piège grand-frère. Sasuke est très gentil avec moi tu sais ? Il m'aide beaucoup. 

-Mais tu serais plus en sécurité auprès de moi petit bébé. 

\- Tu n'as pas abandonné le fait de m'appeler comme ça toi. 

-Jamais. 

Ils se firent un sourire, complice. 

-Le petit m'attend dans la voiture, vient au moins dire bonjour à ton filleul. 

Avec joie le blond acquiesça. 

Pourtant alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la voiture, l'adolescent blond ralenti par son ventre, trois hommes sortirent de nulle part. 

L'un d'eux se dirigea vers Naruto tandis que les deux autres se chargeaient de maîtriser Pain. 

Ce dernier lança des coups de pieds et des coups de poings essayant de rejoindre le blond. Il réussit à frapper l'un des deux, et se libéra adroitement des mains du second. 

Il courut vers Naruto. Il tenta d'esquiver le coup que lui porta le troisième homme. Ce ne fût que grâce au hasard qu'il réussit mais alors que Pain aller atteindre l'autre adolescent, le troisième homme rigola et sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur le roux. 

-Bouge et je tire. 

Pain se fige et lança un regard vers Naruto qui semblait aussi terrifié que lui. 

Il ouvrit ma bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit car il reçut un violent coup à la tempe et sombra dans l'inconscience. 

{...} 

Quand il reprit conscience, la police et l'ambulance encerclaient le jardin de la demeure. 

Plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour de lui. Il était entouré d'une couverture épaisse et un ambulancier essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa tempe droite. 

On l'interrogea mais il ne put soutenir le regard de l'homme chez qui ils s'était infiltrés. 

Fin Flash-Back. 

Un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au premier, s'approcha de lui. Il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètre et Pain du lever la tête pour s'adresser à lui. 

-Mon bébé ! Il faut récupérer mon bébé. 

Itachi le regardait, confus. 

\- Il est dans la voiture. Vous pouvez aller me le chercher s'il vous plaît ? Je ne peux pas me lever. 

Itachi ne prononça pas un mot mais se dirigea vers la voiture noire qui stationnait devant chez son frère. 

En quelques seconde, il ouvrit la portière arrière et récupéra le nourrisson, le positionnant délicatement entre ses bras. 

-Bonjour toi, s'exclama-t-il alors que l'enfant ouvrait les yeux. On va voir ton papa. 

Sur ces paroles, il emmena le bambin en direction de son père et le lui remis. 

-Mon petit ange, papa est là. 

Pain berça l'enfant dans le creux de son bras puis il releva les yeux vers Itachi : 

-Vous savez, je pense que c'était les gens du centre. 

-Il ne t'ont rien fait ? 

-Je pense que je ne les intéresse plus. Ils ne savent pas pour mon petit Sosuke. Ou alors ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Je remercie le seigneur pour sa d'ailleurs. 

Itachi garda le silence durant plusieurs secondes. 

\- Tu vas venir chez moi. Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque. 

Le roux n'y voyait rien de mal aussi acquiesça-t-il.

-Mais il faudra que je récupère mes affaires. 

-Pas de problème. 

{...} 

6 heure après l'enlèvement. 

Sasuke se rongeait les ongles. Cela faisait plus de 6 heure que le blond avait disparu. 6 heure d'attente. 6 heure de stress, et d'angoisse. La police se démenait, essayant par tous les moyens de retrouver le blond mais pour l'instant rien ne donnait de résultat. La recherche de la plaque d'immatriculation était en cours, et chacun espérait que sa les aiderait à localiser l'adolescent.

Sasuke regarda son ordinateur une fois de plus, espérant que l'émetteur sonnerait bientôt. Selon ses calculs, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne doivent être réactivé. 

Le temps passait si lentement que l'obstétricien se demandait si les minutes n'étaient pas devenues des heures. 

Il souffla se nouveau. Il pria pour que le blond et son bébé aillent bien. Il pria pour qu'on les retrouve rapidement lui et ses kidnappeurs. Il pria pour que l'adolescent soit de nouveau en sécurité entre ses bras. 

Son cur battait vite, presque douloureusement alors que la peur coulait dans ses veines. Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dit :

-Mon ange, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien et que je vous récupérerai sain et sauf. 

Tandis que son regard se perdait de nouveau sur l'écran du pc portable, un jeune agent vint le voir. 

-Monsieur, Monsieur, nous avons une piste. Le sergent veut vous parler. 

Sasuke acquiesça et activa l'application du GPS sur son téléphone portable. Il suivit le jeune policier et quelques secondes plus tard questionna son supérieur. 

-Alors qu'en est-il ?

-Nous avons localisé la voiture à Tokyo l'angle de la troisième. Près d'un restaurant de Yakitori. 

-Alors mettons nous en route, vu le temps qu'il nous faudra pour y'aller. De toute manière, dans 30 minutes j'aurais leur emplacement quelques soir leur déplacement. 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sasuke monta dans la voiture de police, alors que celle-ci activait la sirène dans l'optique de ne pas être gêné par la circulation dense de Kyôto. 

Itachi était rentrer chez lui avait pain et son enfant, aussi Sasuke l'appela, pour le tenir au courant. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries et s'écria : 

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?? 

-Ils sont à Tokyo Nii-San. On y va là. Je devrais avoir leur position constante d'ici une demi-heure. 

-Ok, tient moi au courant. 

-ok. 

{...}

12 heure après l'enlèvement. 

-Ici patrouille numéro 69, nous avons reçu le signalement de l'enfant que vous cherchez. Il a été remarquer par l'une des hôtesses de l'aéroport de Narita. La sécurité à encerclé et menotté les trois hommes avec qui il était. L'enfant est dans une salle à part. Nous vous attendons. 

Les sirènes chantèrent de plus belle.


	18. Inconscience

Chapitre 17 : Inconscience. 

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport de Narita parut durer des heures. Les jambes de Sasuke tressautaient, alors même qu'il se rongeait les ongles quasiment jusqu'au sang. A ses côtés, un des policiers dégaina son pistolet, se changeant visiblement les idées en le démontant pour le remonter. 

Le conducteur se saisit de la radio lorsque des grésillements se firent entendre.

-Ici la patrouille 69. Vous me recevez ? 

-Ici le Sergent Kakashi de l'unité spéciale. Pouvez vous nous donnez plus d'information sur l'enfant et ses ravisseurs ?

-Il est blond et il semble être à peine sortir de l'enfance, son abdomen est anormalement distendu bien que je n'en comprenne pas la raison. Ses yeux sont bleus et il doit mesurer 1 mètre 60 tout au plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il s'agit du gosse que vous voulez Sergent mais il ressemble beaucoup à la photo que vos collègues nous ont faxé. 

-Merci patrouille 69. Nous serons la dans une quinzaine de minutes. Il ne doit plus être en contact avec ses ravisseurs. Ne lui donnez rien à manger mais servez-lui un grand verre d'eau avec un carré de sucre svp.

-Bien reçu Sergent.

La transmission se termina ainsi, et le Sergent Kakashi accéléra encore.

Dès qu'ils furent descendu de la voiture, Sasuke se précipita en direction de l'entrée L. Il n'attendit personne mais entendit parfaitement les bruits de pas qui indiquaient la présence des autres hommes.

-Il est au second étage, dans l'aile médicale. Dit l'un des agents après avoir regarder dans un calepin ou étaient transfiguré toutes les informations livrées par leurs collègues de l'aéroport.

Personne ne répondit mais ils prirent la direction demandée. 

En moins de deux minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte ou un écriteau indiquait : 

INTERDICTION DE RENTRER SANS ÊTRE ACCOMPAGNER PAR UN MEMBRE DU PERSONNEL. MERCI !

Sasuke secoua brièvement la tête de droite à gauche et pensa que s'il voulait donner l'envie au public de pénétré quelque part il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. 

Kakashi, remit une mèche de cheveux argenté en place et poussa enfin la porte.

Sasuke appréhenda l'état psychologique dans lequel ils allaient trouver le blond et ne fut pas immensément surpris lorsque ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras après l'avoir entraperçu. 

-Tu es venu me chercher ! Murmura le blond. Tu es vraiment venu.

Le soulagement et l'hésitation furent clairement audible dans la voix de l'adolescent. 

-Bien sur petit ange, je te l'avais promis, je vous protégerai. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

Le blond secoua la tête négativement.

-Tu as tenu paroles tu es venu me chercher. J'ai eu tellement peur. Ils ont dit que celui-là aussi il le prendrait et que s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit garçon il le noierait comme avec les autres. 

Tous furent surpris devant ses paroles. Les autres ? Y'en avait-il eu d'autre ? Combien ?

-Les autres ? demanda Sasuke.

Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du lorsqu'il vit le blond se refermer sur lui-même, nouant ses bras autour de son abdomen.

Naruto secoua rapidement la tête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. On peut rentrer chez nous ?

Sasuke n'en montra rien mais il dut heureux d'entendre Naruto qualifier sa maison de « chez eux » 

-Bien sur mon ange. Mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver avec des renforts. Dès qu'ils seront là, nous pourront nous en aller d'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça puis se blottit de nouveau contre lui après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue du plus vieux.

Tous les hommes présents gardèrent le silence sur ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

{...}

1 Heure Plus tard.

19 heure sonna lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, les sirènes des différentes voitures resonnant devant le large et imposant bâtiment que représentait l'aéroport. Fugaku et Itachi marchèrent en tête. Ils étaient suivis de 5 hommes manifestement armé jusqu'au dent. Leur ascension ne prit tout au plus que quelques minutes et il eurent tôt fait de rejoindre Sasuke.

-Père. 

Le paternel le salua de la tête. Puis il se retourna vers Naruto et lui demanda. 

-T'ont-ils fait du mal ? 

Le blond nia.

Kakashi prit soudainement la parole. 

-Ils ont été enfermé dans une salle annexe, les vigiles qui les ont maîtrisés ont dit qu'ils s'étaient battus avec hargne mais qu'ils s'étaient aisément laissé déposséder de leurs armes. Le troisième homme à refuser de retirer sa capuche, et les agents ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils ne l'y ont pas forcé. 

Son supérieur acquiesça.

-Je veux que l'on me mène à eux. Hills, Kakashi venez avec moi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bientôt les trois policiers revinrent accompagnés des trois suspects. 

Dès qu'il vit Naruto, l'homme qui portait toujours sa capuche sur la tête sembla animer par une haine farouche. Il se débattit et Hills surpris ne put que le maîtriser en lui assenant un coup de crosse contre la tempe droite. Le bruit qui en résultat en dégouta plus d'un. Akashi et Fugaku firent très attention leurs prisonniers.

Malgré le sang qui dégoulinaient le long de son visage, le blond dont la capuche avait disparu suite au coup contre son crâne, se jeta sur Naruto. Il sortit et nulle ne sut d'où, une seringue emplie d'un liquide ressemblant trait pour trait a de l'eau et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il perfora la cuisse de l'adolescent y injectant le produit mystérieux.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri lorsque la douleur supplanta la surprise. Tout son corps était en ébullition.

-Deidara ? demandât-il. 

Une brusque détonation le fit glapir. La vue du sang et des morceaux de cervelle se rependant à une vitesse hallucinante sur le sol dallé de l'aéroport, fut trop pour lui et de nouveau il accueillit ces ténèbres, si familière qu'était devenue l'inconscience.

{...}

Quand il reprit conscience, il était assis sur le sofa du salon, un léger plaid reposant sur ses genoux. Sa tête était appuyée contre l'épaule de Sasuke, et le bras de ce dernier reposait contre sa hanche le maintenant contre lui. Il sourit doucement, se refonçant dans la chaleur bien heureuse que lui procurait l'étreinte. 

Quelques minutes passèrent, minutes durant lesquelles Naruto regarda le visage du brun, cherchant à mémoriser chaque trait, chaque détail. Il avait cru ne jamais revoir ce visage et le soulagement qui déferlait en lui l'étouffait presque. 

Il chercha à prendre une autre position, son ventre proéminent le gênant énormément. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a petit cochon ?

Naruto fit la moue.

-Je ne suis pas un petit cochon.

Sasuke lui sourit mais répondit :

-Non tu n'es pas un petit cochon, tu es mon petit cochon. 

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as eu vraiment très peur mon ange ? 

Le blond acquiesça et enfonça son visage dans son cou. 

-Je suis la maintenant. 

Naruto sourit et dit : 

-Oui tu es la, avec nous. 

Allongé sur Sasuke, la main de ce dernier caressant doucement l'abdomen tendu, Naruto s'endormait presque. Avant de sombrer vers un sommeil réparateur il entendit :

-Demain on va voit Itachi et Pain mon ange, repose-toi bien. 

Il n'eut pas la force de répondre mais ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres légèrement froides se poser sur son front. 


	19. Keiran et Jade

~~~   
Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as eu vraiment très peur mon ange ? 

Le blond acquiesça et enfonça son visage dans son cou. 

-Je suis la maintenant. 

Naruto sourit et dit : 

-Oui tu es la, avec nous. 

Allongé sur Sasuke, la main de ce dernier caressant doucement l'abdomen tendu, Naruto s'endormait presque. Avant de sombrer vers un sommeil réparateur il entendit :

-Demain on va voit Itachi et Pain mon ange, repose-toi bien. 

Il n'eut pas la force de répondre mais ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres légèrement froides se poser sur son front. 

Chapitre 18 : Keiran et Jade. 

9 Juin 2018. Demeure Itachi Uchiha.

-Deux sucres dans ton thé Naruto ? Demande Itachi en regardant l'adolescent blond. 

Ce dernier acquiesça, continuant de jouer avec Yuu et Sosuke. 

-Et toi Pain ? Redemande-t-il en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le roux. 

-Aucun merci. 

Itachi se saisit des deux tasses, et les déposa devant leurs propriétaires avant de se tourner vers son cadet. 

-Ton café est presque près. 

Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque tous durent servi, Pain prit la parole. 

-Naru je suis désolé... bredouillât-il. C'est ma faute s'ils ont retrouvé ta trace. J'aurais dû vérifier si j'étais suivi... 

Le blond secoua la tête. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, tu m'as tellement manqué... 

Pain lui fit un sourire tremblant tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il serra Sosuke contre lui, après l'avoir récupéré des bras de Sasuke. 

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et le prit contre lui. 

-Je t'aime Pilou, je suis désolé. 

-Ce n'était pas ta faute Naru, tu n'étais pas responsable... Je t'aime Na-chan.

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que Sosuke gazouillis entre eux. Naruto déposa une bise sur la joue du roux. 

Ils se sourirent quand ils s'éloignèrent. Ils essuyèrent les quelques gouttes qui avaient coulé et reprirent leurs places. 

Durant leurs apartés, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi ne parlèrent. 

-Alors les jeunes, si vous nous expliquiez ? Dit-il après une courte pause. 

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis Naruto ouvrit la bouche et reprit son récit après la tentative de viol sur Pain.

Flash-Back.

Centre de recherche "Akatsuki" Aile Ouest. Octobre 2006.

Pain Tendô, Gaara No Subaku et Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze marchaient le long des couloirs, leurs pieds nus resonnant à peine contre le sol marbré de la bâtisse. 

Quelques jours plus tôt Pain avait failli se faire agresser par un des infirmiers.

Ce matin on leur avait fait des examens, tous plus douloureux et dérangeant les uns que les autres. Un des soignant lui avait enfoncé une large aiguille dans la cuisse et Naruto avait senti son sang surchauffé. Plusieurs tâches sombres étaient apparues sur son corps alors qu'ils vomissaient tripes et boyaux laissant son estomac vide et douloureux. 

Le goût de la bile lui était resté dans la gorge durant plusieurs longues heures après cela. 

A présent tous les trois tentaient de franchir les nombreuses portes du centre en faisant le moins de bruit que possible. 

Ils avaient réfléchi à leur plan durant plusieurs jours, cherchant les moindres failles possibles dans le système du centre et ils en avaient déduit du haut de leur jeune âge, que le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir restait de partir par les égouts avant de remonter jusqu'à la voie Dn7. 

Ils descendirent par la bouche d'égout situé dans la cave de l'aile est et parcoururent le chemin aussi vite qu'ils purent. Leurs petits pieds finirent écorchés par les pierres alors qu'ils ressortaient enfin du tunnel. 

-Enfin, murmura Gaara. 

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. 

Ils touchaient la liberté du bout des doigts. 

Faisant fi des douleurs qu'ils ressentaient un peu partout dans leur corps, ils se mirent à courir, courant encore et encore, fuyant pour leurs vies. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent devant une grande barrière métallique, de plusieurs mètres de haut. 

Cette dernière leur paraissait gigantesque, hors d'atteinte. Leurs souffles étaient précipités, presque court à cause de leurs précédentes courses. 

Leurs mains tremblaient alors que dans leurs yeux brillaient une nouvelle lueur. 

L'espoir. 

-On y est presque, dit Pain. 

-Comment on va passer par-dessus ça ? Demanda le seul blond présent. 

-Je ne sais pas, dit Gaara. On grimpe ?

-Tu penses que l'on peut y arriver ? Questionnât Pain. 

\- Les trous sont assez grands pour que nos pieds passent. On peut essayer, chuchota Naruto. 

Les deux autres enfants secouèrent la tête et après une minute ou l'appréhension régna en maître en eux, ils se mirent à grimper. 

-Ils sont là !! Hurla Deidara. Ce dernier était suivi de plusieurs hommes. Ils accélérèrent le pas en voyant les enfants tenter de grimper plus rapidement.

Ces derniers virent leurs derniers espoirs partir en fumé quand ils furent attrapés par les chevilles et violement jeté au sol. 

-Alors les enfants, on croyait pouvoir s'enfuir ? Les trois petits garçons se mirent à pleurer alors que la peur reprenait le dessus. 

-Hihihi !!! On a rattrapé quelques brebis égarées. 

-Laissez-nous !! Dit Gaara bravement. Laissez-nous rentrer chez nous !

-Chez vous ? Dit Deidara. Mais quel chez vous ? Se sont vos parents qui vous en déposer ici et qui se sont débarrassée de vous ! 

Le jeune homme riait à présent et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. 

A la suite de cela, ils traînèrent les enfants le long chemin indifférent à leurs cris de douleur et de terreur.

Fin flash-Back.

-Après sa ils nous ont enfermer dans la cave. On y est resté une semaine, une semaine qui a sembler durer une éternité. Quand ils nous ont laisser sortir, les choses au centre ont repris comme si de rien n'était, comme si on ne nous avait pas replonger en enfer une seconde fois, raconta Pain. 

-Puis alors qu'on avait perdu complètement espoir, on nous à annoncer deux nouvelles qui nous a un peu désarçonné mais qu'on a plutôt bien prit pour finir.

Flash-Back. 

9 Juin 2010. Sous-sol du centre "Akatsuki" Laboratoire numéro trois.

On les avait convoqués tous les deux mais ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à venir sans emmener Pain avec eux. La veille, on leur avait annoncer la mort de Yin, un petit chinois arriver il y a quelques mois et sur qui les expériences n'avaient malheureusement pas fonctionné. 

Assis tous les trois contre le mur, serrer les uns contre les autres ils attendaient avec impatience qu'on leur révèle la raison de leur présence, malheureusement le docteur ne semblait pas décidé à mettre fin à leur attente.

Lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard il parla, les trois enfants se figèrent. 

-Félicitations les enfants. Je suis content que tu sois également la Pain, ça m'évitera de te convoquer demain. 

-Gaara ! Tes analyses ont révélé que le plutonium t'avait plus tôt réussi. Tu es enceint ! 

Le jeune roux se figea cessant presque de respirer, alors que ses mains agrippaient celle de ses deux compagnons. 

-Tu l'es depuis environs 1 semaine et demi. 

Faisant fi de son choc il se tourna vers le seul blond présent.

-Vu ton âge petit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les résultats soient concluant avant plusieurs années mais je dois dire que votre groupe "Les Lucioles" êtes plutôt réceptifs aux traitements. Tu attends un bébé toi aussi donc les félicitations sont de rigueur.

Une fois de plus seul le silence répondit à sa déclaration. Sans paraître déstabiliser il se tourna vers le troisième enfant. 

-Quant à toi Pain, dès demain tu commences un nouveau traitement à base de nitrate d'argent. Sois dans mon bureau à neuf heures. C'est clair ? 

Le roux acquiesça. 

Bon maintenant oust. Retourner dans vos chambres. Absent les trois enfants se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs chambres sans même remarquer Lucas qui leur faisaient signe de la main.

{...}

La nouvelle les avait rendues presque apathique durant les semaines qui suivirent. 

Dès les premiers jours ils remarquèrent les changements de traitements. 

On leur donnait de plus en plus souvent des collations. 

On les laissait dormir autant qu'ils voulaient.

On faisait tout pour qu'ils ne soient en aucun cas stressé. 

C'était bizarre. 

Pain bénéficiait des mêmes faveurs et ce sûrement pour qu'ils soient  plus calme. 

Les enfants étaient heureux. 

Grâce à ses grossesses il n'y avait plus de cage, ni coups, ni privations. 

Les infirmiers ne les touchaient plus et doucement ils se prirent à espérer qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais aucuns viols. 

Les mois défilèrent un à un les laissant avec une sensation de flottement, d'irréalisme. Leurs ventres gonflaient et après les nausées matinales des premiers mois vinrent les envies, les humeurs et les gaz. 

Ils dormaient beaucoup, et tout trois s'étaient énormément attaché aux enfants qui grandissaient dans le ventre de deux d'entre eux. 

Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être heureux malgré les conditions de leur enfermement.

Ils étaient heureux mais savaient que ça ne durerait pas. 

Et ils eurent raison, car un soir tout bascula de nouveau. 

Ils le savaient, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux.

Fin Flash-Back.

-C'était de bon moment, dit Pain rêveusement et Naruto acquiesça. Les eux Uchiha les regardaient bouche bée, de l'horreur plein les yeux. 

-Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir plus de dix ans non ? Questionna Sasuke.

Honteux Naruto acquiesça. 

-Oui, je les avais depuis quelques mois. Gaara avaient eu treize ans.

Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Quelques secondes plus tard il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

-Vous avez été tellement courageux. 

Itachi acquiesça posant un regard doux vers Pain. 

-Il est où votre ami Gaara ?

-Malheureusement, commença Pain l'horreur n'a pas de limite. A la naissance de Jade et Keiran, il nous a quitté.

Flash-Back.

L'accouchement de Naruto avait été bref et douloureux. 

24 minutes. 

Il avait duré 24 minutes. 

24 minutes pendant lesquelles il avait senti ses entrailles s'élargirent. 

24 minutes durant lesquelles il avait entendu les cris terrifiés et anéantis de Gaara pour qui le travail avait commencé plusieurs heures avant lui. 

24 minutes durant lesquelles il avait senti son corps crier, hurler et supplier pour la libération. 

24 minutes durant lesquelles il avait prié pour qu'on l'achève. 

Lorsque son ventre avait été ouvert par la lame chirurgicale il s'était tu pleurant de terreur et de douleur... Les larmes roulant sur ses joues il sursauta quand il sentit des mains pénétrer son abdomen. 

Il ne put retenir un cri. 

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard on lui avait posé une petite chose pleine de sang et criarde sur le ventre, il avait versé un peu plus de larmes, mais celle-ci de joie.

Puis alors que la petite chose rosée s'endormait contre sa peau le silence se fit et il n'entendit plus rien, pas même les cris de Gaara. 

Peut-être était-il également parvenue à la délivrance ?

-Keiran, avait-il murmurer la voix enrouée. Je veux l'appeler Keiran. 

Personne ne lui répondit mais le bébé lui fut enlever. 

-C'est une fille, fit la voix nasillarde d'Orochimaru. 

Totalement inutile, foutez-moi ça à la poubelle dit-il avant de passer le pas de la porte. Et l'autre aussi Ajouta-t-il. No Subaku est mort, brûler le corps. Terminât-il et il disparut. 

Naruto resta seul avec les infirmiers. 

-Donnez-moi mon bébé s'il vous plaît. Demanda le blond. 

Il répéta sa demande, encore et encore et encore mais fut ignorer à chaque fois. 

Il se mit à hurler quand ils sortirent sans prêter attention à ses cris de détresse. 

-Mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! Rendez-moi mon bébé ! Hurlât-il. Keiran ! Rendez-moi Keiran ! 

Seul le silence lui répondit. 

Quelques minutes plus tard il était endormi à cause de la morphine injecté dans sa perfusion. 

Sa dernière penser fut pour Keiran et Gaara, et pour se second petit être qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. 

Fin Flash-Back.

Naruto sanglotait dans les bras de Sasuke, sa main caressant son ventre rond. 

\- Ils ont volé mon bébé et celui de Gaara. Ils les ont tués. Ils ont tué ma princesse et ils ont laissé Gaara et Jade mourir. Ils les ont tués et je ne les ai jamais revus... répétât-il en boucle des sanglots dans la voix. 

-ça va aller Naruto ! Dit Pain en caressant sa nuque, ça ira répétât-il. 

Puis il se tourna vers les deux Uchiha et dit : 

-Je pense que la suite sera pour un autre jour. 

Les bras d'Itachi se refermèrent autour de Pain, le berçant au même rythme que son frère tandis que le roux encerclait de ses bras le bébé. 

-Oui, un autre jour, murmurât-il


	20. Risques

Chapitre 19 : Risques.

Quelques semaines étaient passé après que les deux adolescents eurent révélés une partie de leur passé aux frères Uchiha. 

Sosuke du haut de ses sept mois tentait de garder une position assise plus de quelques secondes mais échouait encore. Pas plus déphasé que cela, il faisait des bulles de bave tout en s'agrippant à ses petits pieds potelés.

Assis à côté de sa chaise, Pain tenait un livre de sa main alors qu'il caressait les cheveux du petit Yuu, qui était allongé auprès de lui. Il s'agissait du troisième livre qu'il lisait à l'enfant et il ne s'en lassait pas. 

-Monsieur ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le bambin et sourit. 

-Oui mon ange ?

-On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette. 

-Le mardi 19 Juin, pourquoi bonhomme ? 

-Il revient dans combien de temps tonton Naru ? 

-Je ne sais pas mon ange. 

-Il est quelle heure maintenant ?

-19 heure petit curieux. 

-Le bébé il pourra jouer avec moi ? 

La voix de l'enfant était impatiente et pleine d'anticipation. Pain ne put retenir un petit rire, totalement attendris par le petit. Il attrapa Sosuke qui rampait jusqu'à lui avant de lui répondre. 

-Pas avant d'avoir un peu grandis Yuu-chan. Le bébé sera plus petit que Sosuke, s'exclama-t-il en couvrant les deux enfants d'un regard tendre. On reprend l'histoire ?

-Oui !! S'écria le petit brun.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Itachi sourit en veillant sur les membres de sa famille. Car oui il considérait Pain et Sosuke comme de nouveaux membres de sa famille. 

Il sourit en pensant à cette famille peu conventionnelle. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard son sourire se fana quand il eut une pensée pour son frère et Naruto qui se trouvaient actuellement à l'hôpital. En effet quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient tous installer dans la salle à manger, les enfants en train de gouter, Naruto avait commencé à se tordre de douleur. La chaleur avait reflué au bout de quelques secondes. 

Sasuke toujours à l'affut s'était précipité vers lui pour prendre ses constantes. Une demi-heure plus tard la vague de douleur s'était de nouveau abattue sur lui avec plus de force encore. Tous avaient compris qu'il s'agissait de contraction. Sasuke et Mikoto s'en étaient aller à l'hôpital, cette dernière épaulant Naruto dans la douleur qu'il ressentait, l'ayant expérimenté elle-même. 

Fugaku était absent à ce moment-là, mais avait promis de se libérer aussi vite que possible. Itachi lui avait choisi de rester avec Pain et les enfants après avoir fait promettre à son cadet de l'appeler au moindre changement. 

Pain était de tout cur avec son meilleur ami, ayant vécu les douleurs qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre pour la seconde fois du haut de ses 17 ans. 

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable interrompit ses pensées et Itachi fronça les sourcils envoyant le nom de son père. 

-Allo papa ?

-Itachi, il faudra que je vous parle de quelques choses à toi et ton frère. C'est à propos de ce que Naruto et Pain vous ont révélé. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

-Je sais où sont les petites filles, elles vont bien. Keiran et Jade sont en vie. 

Itachi ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. 

{...}

Mercredi 20 Juin 2018, 02 heure 43 du matin. Konoha Hospital.

Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, Naruto tenait la chair de sa chair dans le creux de ses bras. Le travail avait commencé aux alentours de 22 heure quand la poche des eaux c'était rompu. 

Les docteur lui avait fait un péridurale et après plusieurs heures de douleur, le blond pouvait respirer sans cette impression d'être brisé en plus de morceaux qu'il ne pouvait en compter. 

Ils avaient commencé la césarienne dans les courants des vingt-trois heures et Yaël avait poussé son premier cri alors que l'horloge affichait minuit et une minute. 

Après les soins post-natal et une crise de larme spectaculaire de Naruto qui angoissant et craignant qu'on ne lui enlève son bébé une seconde fois  avait hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui mette son fils dans les bras, Sasuke avait été la seule personne à pouvoir approché l'adolescent et le nourrisson.

Ne faisant par expérience pas confiance au blouse blanche ce dernier restait prostré dans les bras de Sasuke en contemplant son fils. 

-Mon ange ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

-J'ai peur de le quitter des yeux.

Sasuke hocha la tête, compréhensif. 

-Et si je te jure de veillez sur vous jusqu'à ton réveil, tu accepteras ? 

L'adolescent mis plusieurs minutes à se décider mais finalement confia l'enfant au brun en qui il avait une confiance totale après avoir posé plusieurs baiser sur le crâne légèrement chevelu du nouveau-né. 

Sasuke posa un baiser sur le front du blondinet après s'être installé sur le fauteuil, Yaël serré précieusement contre sa poitrine.

Epuisé, Naruto s'endormit rapidement après un dernier regard vers deux des personnes les plus importante de sa vie.

-Je prendrais soin de toi petit ange, repose-toi, chuchota l'obstétricien.

{...} 

21 Juin 2018. 

Naruto dormait encore et cela inquiétait énormément Sasuke et le reste de sa famille. Les médecins semblaient ne pas comprendre la source du problème, 

Le blond, même épuisé comme il l'était n'aurait pas dû demeurer endormi si longtemps.

Itachi, Pain, les enfants et ses parents étaient arriver rapidement après qu'il leur ait annoncer la nouvelle de la naissance du petit Yaël. 

Fidèle à sa parole, le brun s'était occupé du nouveau-né lui-même bénissant ses connaissances médicales. 

Il n'avait pas quitté l'adolescent des yeux, remerciant silencieusement ses parents de le nourrir.

Naruto dormait depuis plus de 25 heures maintenant. Sasuke s'était réveiller une dizaine de minutes plus tôt pour nourrir Yaël et était inquiet du sommeil profond du blond. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ?

Inquiet il resta au chevet du blond tout en s'occupant de sa nouvelle charge. 

Quand 72 heure passèrent sans résultat, ils ramenèrent Naruto chez lui, son état ne nécessitant pas de soin hors de son champ de connaissance. 

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les heures passèrent, les jours défilèrent mais rien ne changea. 

Inéluctablement, le blond demeura endormi, les traits parfois détendus, parfois crispé. 

Perdu entre espoir et résignation, l'enfer tortueux que fut l'attente débuta. 

{...}

23 Janvier 2019.

Il papillonna des yeux, essayant d'habituer ses pupilles à l'éclairage qui les agressaient. 

Il se sentait perdu, perdu et anxieux. 

Ou était-il ? 

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Il voulu crier, appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit. 

Ses pupilles dilater fixèrent le plafond sans qu'il ne réussisse à faire quoi que se soit. 

-A l'aide ! Hurla-t-il. Aidez-moi ! 

Il hurla de toute ses forces mais rien n'y fit. 

-Je vous en supplie ! Sortez-moi de la ! Supplia-t-il en larmes. 

Seul le silence lui répondit. 

-Sasuke ! Yaël ! Keiran ! Quelqu'un !! 

A bout de force, épuisé par ses cris silencieux, ses yeux se refermèrent, et il sombra de nouveau. 

L'inconscience le saisit de nouveau l'enlaçant contre son gré. 

{...}

Dans la salle, toute la famille Uchiha était en effervescence. 

Sasuke avait appelé les médecins dès le moment où il avait vu les yeux ouverts du blondinet. 

Quand ils étaient revenus dans la pièce maintenant médicalisé, ils avaient tenté de le faire réagir, de lui parler mais le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur présence. 

-Mon ange ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et bientôt les yeux azur se fermèrent de nouveau, laissant les personnes présente dans la pièce dans un silence pesant et déstabilisant, interrompu uniquement par les bruits incessants de l'horloge de la demeure Uchiha.


	21. Réveil

Chapitre 20 : 

30 Janvier 2019.

Depuis maintenant sept jours, l'état de Naruto oscillait dangereusement entre les réveils et la léthargie qui semblait s'emparer de lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. 

Les médecins avaient été clair : Le blond n'avait pas repris conscience et ce malgré les nombreuses fois ou ses yeux étaient ouvert. D'après eux, son corps réagissait seulement à des voix qu'il connaissait mais cela ne voulait pas particulièrement dire qu'il était sur le chemin du réveil. 

Le coma dans lequel le blond était plongé ne semblait plus avoir de fin et chaque fois qu'une nouvelle journée se terminait, mourait avec elle le peu d'espoir qu'entretenait les différents membres de la famille Uchiha.

Sasuke se trouvait actuellement au chevet du blond, tenant ses mains entre les siennes, la tête reposant sur le torse désormais plat de l'adolescent. 

Il sentit d'abord un léger mouvement entre ses doigts et sursauta. 

Brusquement il releva la tête, surveillant, guettant un nouveau geste, une nouvelle preuve, mais lorsqu'il ne vit rien se produire se dit qu'il devait avoir rêver. 

Quand le blondinet papillonna des yeux, il se rapprocha. Désormais habituer au phénomène, l'obstétricien caressa la joue froide avec tendresse puis murmura : 

-J'aimerai tellement que tu sois réellement auprès de nous... Tu verrais à quel point Yaël grandit vite... Il est vif le petit bonhomme. Les choses ont tellement changé ici... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire... 

Le plus jeune membre de la fratrie Uchiha soupira. 

-Tu nous manques mon ange. 

Une larme glissa sur la joue du blond, rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres mais aucun son, ni aucun mouvement en laissait entrevoir quoi que ce soit. 

-Naruto ? Appela le brun, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. 

-Naruto, tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, mais une fois de plus seul le silence lui répondit. 

Lorsque les yeux azur clignèrent de façon répétée et que les lèvres blanches tressaillir Sasuke se leva brusquement. 

Posant un baiser sur le front du patient, puis un second sur ses lèvres, il murmura : 

-Je vais appeler le docteur mon ange. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

2 Février 2019.

Un cri silencieux échappa au jeune Naruto Uzumaki alors que ses membres raidit par les mois d'inactivité protestaient véhément à leur sort. Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de réprimer sa frustration et par la même occasion les larmes qu'elle accompagnait.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Sasuke son réveil et cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il réussissait bien que difficilement à se mouvoir. 

Les médecins avaient expliqué que si le blond avait été emprisonné dans son corps durant les derniers mois qui s'étaient écouler, il était normal que ce dernier ne puisse reprendre le contrôle. 

Naruto soupira silencieusement. 

Il avait beau essayer il ne parvenait pas encore à parler, ne réussissant qu'à produire de faibles sons semblables à des gargouillement. 

Le blond avait tenté et ce depuis le tout début d'appeler Sasuke, de lui parler, de lui conter à quel point il avait été effrayer, à quel point il avait peur, mais rien. Rien ne s'était passé. 

Avec une lenteur qui depuis son réveil lui était devenu coutumière, il leva la main et appuya sur la petite clochette disposée sur la table en bois vernis présente dans la large pièce...

Aussitôt Sasuke surgit dans la pièce, échevelé mais pas seul. 

Dans ses bras il tenait un petit Yaël, qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens entre ses bras. 

Derrière lui, accroché à sa chemise bleue, deux petites filles le regardaient, leurs grands yeux ouverts submergé par l'inquiétude. 

Le blond jeta un regard de pure terreur au brun après avoir croisé le regard de la petite blonde qui semblait être âgée de six ou sept ans.

-Mon ange, je te présente Yaël ici présent, dit-il en lui montrant le bambin, puis il s'accroupit. 

-Et les demoiselles ici présente s'appelle Keiran et Jade, termina-t-il en désignant respectivement la petite blonde aux yeux vert et la petite rousse aux yeux présentant la même teinte. 

Les yeux du jeune adulte s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplir de larme. 

Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative de conserver son calme mais bien vite il les ouvrit de nouveau, son regard ne quittant plus les deux petites filles. 

Il tendit les bras vers elles, les appelant muettement vers lui. 

-Kei..ran.. Ja..de... Mes bé..bés..

Les mots semblèrent surprendre tous les occupant de la pièce, Naruto le premier. Les deux petites filles coururent dans sa direction et il les prit dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant de plus belle. 

Sasuke se rapprocha, s'asseyant sur le lit et enveloppant tout ce monde dans une douce étreinte il sourit, heureux.

2 Février 2019. Domaine Uchiha. 17 heures 09. Chambre Naruto et Sasuke.

Les enfants dormaient aux côtés du blond, les deux petites filles ayant enrouler leurs membres autour de ceux de Naruto. 

Ce dernier se tenait en position semi assise. 

Sasuke était installer derrière lui, ces jambes entourant sa taille. 

Ses bras soutenaient ceux du blond, ou confortablement installé babillait un jeune Yaël heureux. 

Sasuke déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'adolescent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Avec un soupir de contentement, l'adolescent se blotti contre le torse de l'obstétricien et ne put s'empêcher le sourire qui fleurit sur ces lèvres. 

-Tu mma.. ma-manqué... Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté. 

-Pas plus que tu ne m'as manqué mon ange. 

-Co-Co-comment? Demanda-t-il. 

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui explique le sens de sa question. 

Sans une hésitation et après avoir posé un baiser sur la joue du blondinet, il entama son récit.

-C'était il y a bientôt sept mois.

Flash-Back !

6 mois plus tôt. 25 Juin 2018. Cent-vingt heures après que Naruto se soit endormie. Demeure Uchiha.

Ils étaient tous installer dans le salon de Sasuke se regardant silencieusement tout en réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'ouvrait à eux. 

-Père êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous affirmez ?

Fugaku acquiesça.

-J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Elles ont été abandonnées toute les deux sur le sol de l'église le onze mars 2011. J'ai par la suite effectué une demande de test de paternité sur Keiran avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Naruto et il s'est révélé positif, expliqua-t-il.

-Elles ont été adopté plus d'une fois séparément mais ont toujours ramené au bout de quelques jours car elles ne cessaient de hurler et de réclamer la présence de l'autre. J'ai demandé un dossier d'adoption. Un vieil ami m'a dit que si je pouvais prouver le lien de parenté entre Keiran, Jade et Naruto, et que la garde de Naruto nous était allouée, cela ne poserait aucun problème pour la garde des filles, puisque mineur ou non elle revient légalement au blond ou à ses tuteurs.

Il prit une pause. 

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le personnel du laboratoire a mis en évidence que les deux enfants partagent à 48% le même ADN.

Tous restèrent surpris.

-Elles ont le même père ? Demanda Itachi bouche bée. 

-Oui, et son ADN est présent dans notre base de données.

Tous comprirent ce que ça voulait dire.

-Qui ? Questionnât Sasuke sèchement. 

-Deidara Horiuchi.

Le silence qui accompagna cette déclaration fut tendu.


	22. Deidara Horiuchi

Chapitre 21 : Deidara Horiuchi.

Plusieurs minutes après le silence perduraient encore. Ce fut finalement Itachi qui le rompit. 

-Passons. Quand pourra-t-on lancé la procédure et qui deviendra son tuteur ?

-Je pense que tu devrais le faire père. Déclara Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le paternel Uchiha. J'aurais tendance à te penser tout désigné pour ce rôle. 

Le brun secoua la tête. 

-Je ne me vois pas devenir son père. 

Itachi eut un sourire sournois. 

-On se demande bien pourquoi. 

Sasuke oui jeta un regard noir mais blêmit quand Fugaku prit la parole.

-Y'aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? 

-Non père, s'écria Sasuke les joues rosies par la gêne. Puis il jeta un regard noir à son frère. 

Itachi rigole vite suivit par son père. Le cadet Uchiha ne tarda pas à se joindre à leur hilarité. 

Ainsi la pression redescendit. 

Ils parlèrent durant de longues minutes, se mettant d'accord sur les détails et les démarchent à effectuer. 

Puis Fugaku dit : 

-Mon vieil ami Jin, vous savez le juge ? Demanda-t-il en direction de ses fils. Quand ils acquiescèrent il reprit : 

-Il veux bien nous accordez un moment. Je lui ai expliquer le gros de la situation et il a dit qu'il nous aidera au maximum pour les procédures. Cependant nous ne pourrons pas sortir les filles de l'orphelinat tant que nous n'aurons pas leur garde. 

Ses fils hochèrent de nouveau la tête. 

-Tu prendras aussi la garde des filles ? Demanda le cadet Uchiha. 

Fugaku secoua la tête en niant. 

-Tu vis avec lui et je pense que ce serait plus simple pour lui si c'était toi jusqu'à sa majorité. 

Sasuke acquiesça, approuvant. 

-Quand lancera-t-on les procédures ? Questionnât Itachi. 

-Au plus tôt. Jin m'a dit qu'il attendait simplement les derniers papiers pour la mise sous tutelle. Étant pupille de l'état ça ne posera pas de problème. D'ici une semaine ou deux nous pourront aller chercher Keiran Et Jade. 

Il nous fait une fleur car il connaît toute l'histoire et qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elles seront plus heureuses auprès de Naruto, sinon ça se serait étalé sur plusieurs mois. 

Heureusement pour nous en tant que J.a.f. il est le seul en mesure de statuer sur une garde qui concerne un mineur. 

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. 

-J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt pour les voir. 

-J'en suis sûr. 

Ils furent silencieux.

Fin Flash-Back.

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond. 

-Après sa tout est allé très vite. A la mi-juillet tu étais sous la garde de mon père et au début du mois d'août elles étaient sous la mienne.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rosies par l'émotion. Naruto laissa sa tête retombée sur l'épaule du brun. 

Il sourit à travers ses larmes. 

-Mm-eer-ci, bredouilla-t-il. Mmmeerrci. 

Sasuke chuchota. 

-Tout pour te rendre heureux petit ange. 

Ils se sourirent. 

-Je vais le coucher, murmura l'obstétricien en voyant Yaël endormie dans les bras de son père. 

-Encore quelques minutes s'il te plait. 

Sasuke acquiesça. 

-Prend ton temps mon ange, prend ton temps.

{...} 12 Février 2019.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Un nouveau cauchemar l'avait tiré de cette inconscience bien heureuse dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il avait mal. Il avait mal comme jamais auparavant il n'avait eu mal. Que s'était-il passe ? Ou était-il ?

Des dizaines d'images défilaient derrière ses paupières de nouveau closes sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir la moindre bribe d'information. 

Un souffle erratique quitta ses lèvres. Ses poumons étaient en feu. 

Il tenta de prendre une respiration salvatrice mais ne réussit qu'à moitié à inspirer. Son corps était comprimé. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleur compresseur.

-Hhhhhhm

Il tenta de nouveau d'inspirer mais une toux aussi brutale qu'inattendu le faucha.

Il entendit au loin des sirènes, des bruits aigu et désordonnés mais ne parvint pas à en localiser l'origine. 

Il entendit un cri, un cri lointain, un cri brutal. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que ce cri empli de douleur venait de lui. 

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur les draps, trempé de sueur. Il haleta. 

Les doigts crispés entre les draps rêches qui se trouvait sous lui, plusieurs larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. 

Avant de s'en rendre compte il se sentit partir. Et de nouveau il plongea dans cette inconscience accueillante.

{...}

-Allo ? 

-Bonjour chef. L'hôpital a appelé. Le suspect s'est réveillé.

-Merci. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. 

Fugaku Uchiha monta dans sa voiture et ne prit même pas le temps d'attacher sa ceinture avant de démarrer et de quitter en trombe le parking du commissariat. 

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il arrivait à l'hôpital.

Se dirigeant vers l'accueil, il demanda à l'hôtesse présente la chambre du suspect. 

-Je suis désolé, les visites sont interdites pour l'instant. 

-Puis-je m'entretenir avec le médecin qui a effectué l'opération ? Dit-il en direction de l'hôtesse. 

Cette dernière acquiesça, puis composa une série de chiffre sur le combiné. Après quelques sonneries elle s'exclama. 

-Oui, c'est Madeline. Un policier est là. Il veut parler au docteur Sanim. 

Elle garda durant quelques secondes et Fugaku supposa que son interlocuteur lui répondait. 

-D'accord, merci. Je l'envoi. 

Puis elle se tourna vers lui. 

-Prenez l'ascenseur et monter au 4ème étage. C'est le bureau 456. Le docteur vous y attend. Il a quelque chose pour vous. 

Le paternel Uchiha donna son accord. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un bip sonore provenant de l'ascenseur et signalant son arriver, il se retrouva devant le bureau attendu.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'âge mur. 

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Ce fut le docteur qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour. Je vous attendais. 

Le père Uchiha retourna la politesse. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges disponibles et prirent place. 

-Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet. L'opération s'est bien passée mais malgré cela nous n'avons aucune certitude que le patient reprenne ses esprits ou qu'il soit conscient de son environnement. Lorsque nous avons retiré les éclats de la balle qui s'était logé dans le lobe gauche, nous avons retrouvé une puce. Je l'ai immédiatement mise sous scellé. Je ne vous cache pas ma surprise. Elle émettait une lumière rouge. Bien sûr par acquis de conscience j'ai fait effectuer plusieurs prises de sang et divers examens sur mon patient. Nous avons retrouvé dans son sang une énorme quantité de probufitanol. Il s'agit d'un produit qui a été interdit à la vente il y a 10 ans. A l'époque les scientifiques pensaient qu'il pourrait s'agir de la clef de la paix dans le monde. 

Fugaku acquiesça. Oui il était au courant. Après tout Orochimaru était assez fier d'avoir découvert ce nouvel élément. Pour lui il était la clef. La clef de tout. Il voulait pouvoir agir sur le cerveau de la population et ainsi pouvoir annihiler certain type de penser ou assujettir certains types de personne. Il a invité de nombreux scientifiques pour travailler sur nouveau "remède " comme il aimait l'appeler mais nombreux sont ceux qui ont décliner l'offre. Contrôler la population dépassait leur éthique visiblement. 

A la suite de sa il a décidé de l'utiliser sur certains enfants présents au centre. Le taux d'échec était de 98 % mais étonnamment je suppose que Deidara devait faire partit de ces 2% restant. Supposât-il pensif.

Ils finirent de peaufiner les derniers détails puis Fugaku prit congé. 

Il descendit à l'accueil ou il interrogea de nouveau l'hôtesse. 

-Quand pourront nous l'interroger ? 

-Dans quelques jours je pense. Nous ne pouvons affirmer qu'il ne souffrira pas de trouble de la mémoire. La balle à transpercé le lobe. Plusieurs morceaux de son cerveau ont été reconstitué. 

Fugaku hocha la tête. 

-Pouvez-vous me contacter dès qu'il reprendra conscience ?

-Bien sûr. 

Il lui fit un signe de tête et fit demi-tour. 

Montant dans sa voiture il posa sa tête sur le volant. 

-Quelle merde. 

En roulant jusqu'au domicile de son fils cadet il soupira. Comment allait-il vient pouvoir leur annoncer cela ?


	23. Famillr

14 Février 2018. Demeure Uchiha. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment si tout cela était une bonne idée.   
Sasuke passa une main tremblante à travers ses mèches ébène.   
Naruto voulait à tout prit organiser une sortie avec les enfants alors même qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se déplacer.   
L'hôpital leur avait fourni un fauteuil roulant pour qu'il puisse tout de même vaquer à ses occupations.   
Seulement mise à part pour se rendre au toilettes, il ne quittait pas sa chambre, où il passait le plus clair de son temps en présence des enfants. 

Le brun soupira de nouveau. 

Au final il avait démissionner. Il travaillait uniquement pour le plaisir et vu la richesse de sa famille il aurait pu ne jamais faire une journée de travail de sa vie alors cela ne l'avait pas déranger plus que cela, mais son patron n'avait pas vu les choses sous le même angle. 

Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu donner son accord et jusque au dernier moment de leur entretien il essayait de négocier. Finalement face à l'entêtement du jeune Uchiha, qui ne se voyait pas laisser Naruto et les enfants seul à la maison, il s'était résigné. 

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui le blond s'était mis d'accord avec Ita pour emmener les enfants au parc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la demeure du médecin.   
Ils devraient partir dans les alentours de 14 heure pour laissez aux enfants le temps de digérer et de se reposer.   
Passant une main lasse sur son visage empli de fatigue, il prit ma direction de la cuisine ou il se servit une tasse de café. Il le sirota tranquillement puis se dirigea vers l'étage ou Yaël pleurait. 

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour parvenir à la chambre du bambin. 

-Allons mon ange, ne pleure plus... Papa vient tout juste de se rendormir. On va aller manger tout les deux mon petit, tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il tout en berçant le bebé contre lui. Dans quelques heures on va se promener tout ensemble, on va bien s'amuser... 

L'enfant accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, il descendit les escaliers se rendant de nouveau à la cuisine. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour lui préparer un biberon. Il fit couler quelques gouttes du liquides sur la paumes de sa main pour en tester la température puis quand tout fut parfait, il le glissa entre les lèvres du bébé. 

L'odeur familière de l'obstetricien mélangé au goût du lait sur sa langues vint à bout de ses reniflement et apaisé il s'endormit de nouveau. 

Le docteur jeta un regard distrait vers l'horloge. Cette dernière affichait 9 heure 02.   
Les jumelles ne tarderont pas à se réveiller, pensa t-il. Et connaissant son frère, ce dernier ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver accompagner de Pain et de leur enfants respectifs. 

-Mon petit ange, dit-il au bambin qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ça va être une journée bien remplie. Ce dernier lui répondit en lui faisant un sourire endormi, plein de bave. 

{...} 

-Jade met tes chaussures. Keiran dépêche toi d'aller chercher ton manteau il fait encore froid dehors. Avec une moue impatiente, Sasuke rajouta :   
-Aller les filles on se dépêche, tout le monde est prêt. 

Naruto lui jeta un regard moitié surpris, moitié émue. Le brun agissait comme le père des fillettes. 

L'adolescent secoua la tête alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer que si le brun était le père, il avait le rôle de la mère. 

-Oui Sasu-Nii, répondirent les deux fillettes en exécutant l'ordre formulé. 

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde se tenait sur le perron de la maison.   
Itachi tenait Yuu par une main tandis que l'autre était enroulé autour des épaules de Pain. Ce dernier tenait Sosuke enroulé contre son torse, façon Kangourou. 

Sasuke jeta un regard entendu à son frère puis il se tourna vers les deux petites filles. 

-Mes princesses comment on avance avec papa déjà?  
-Ta encore oublié ? S'exclama Keiran.   
-Oui petit ange, rappelle moi ce qu'on a dit.   
Cette fois ce fût Jade qui répondit.   
-On doit se tenir au fauteuil qui roule de Papa et on reste tout près de Sasu-Nii.   
-Exact ma chérie. Je vais garder un oeil sur vous, vous restez tout près de nous pendant que papa tient Yaël d'accord?

Elles acquiesçèrent toute deux puis la grande famille prit la direction du parc où ils arrivèrent rapidement. 

A peine avaient-ils mit un pied sur la fausse pelouse qui tapissait le sol du parc que les deux petites filles accompagnées de Yuu qu'elles tenaient toute deux par une main s'éclipsèrent, se dirigeant vers le toboggan rouge. 

Itachi étala un large drap sur l'herbe ou Pain déposa Sosuke avant de s'assoir. Sasuke y installa aussi Yaël avant d'aider Naruto à faire de même. 

A peine fut-il au sol que Yaël rampa aux côtés de son cousin. Sosuke attrappa une poignée de ses cheveux entre ses petits poings et essaya sans succès de les mettre dans sa bouche. 

Pain rigole. 

-Cela suffit les garçons. Sosuke ne mange pas les cheveux de ton petit cousin.   
-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, Plaisante Naruto.   
Pain s'offusqua faussement à la remarque.   
-Tu as juré que tu n'en parlerai plus.   
Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres du blond tandis que son ami roux boudait.   
\- Mais Pilou, tu aimais beaucoup mâcher mes cheveux toi aussi.   
Ledit loulou le toisa durant plusieurs secondes puis ils éclatèrent de rire. 

Les deux bébés rirent aussi ne sachant même pas pourquoi.   
La complicité présente entre les deux garçons fit sourire les deux Uchiha.   
Après quelques minutes où un silence agréable flotte tandis que tous veillait sur les cinq enfants présent, Itachi prit la parole.   
-Naruto, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire.   
Ce dernier acquiesça ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.   
\- Tu veux quoi comme cadeau? 

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre. Il fut coupé par Itachi qui prit de nouveau la parole.   
-Maman veux que tu l'aides pour la fête. Des trucs comme le gâteau, la décoration que tu veux etc..   
Le blond rougit. 

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger.. Bredouilla-t-il.   
Le brun secoua la tête puis en le regardant dans les yeux lui dit : 

-Bien sûr que non nous ne le sommes pas, nous le faisons uniquement pour les membres de la famille. Et tu en fait parti. 

Les yeux de l'adolescent furent rempli d'eau avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.   
-Merci. Chûchota-t-il. 

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et très vite cela devient un câlin groupé que rejoignit les enfants en voyant la scène un peu plus loin. 

Puis lorsqu'ils se separèrent le blond s'écria :

-Et l'anniversaire des jumelles ?  
Keiran et Jade se mirent à courir tout autour d'eux en chantant. 

-On aura 8 ans. C'est notre anniversaire ! On va fêter notre anniversaire avec papa ! YOUPIIII. 

Tout le monde les regarda amusé.   
-Bientôt les filles.   
-Je veux un gâteau rose ! S'exclama Jade.   
-Non ! Bleu. S'écria à son tour la jeune Keiran.   
-Rose !   
-Bleu.   
-Non Rose !   
-Mais! Je veux du bleu. 

Avant même que quiconque ne songe à intervenir les petites filles entamèrent une guerre sans merci visant à déterminer la couleur de leur futur gâteau d'anniversaire.   
Leur disputes dit rire les adultes qui les regardèrent avec tendresse.   
Et ainsi passa l'après midi. 

{...} 

22 heure avait sonner depuis quelques minutes. Les enfants dormaient depuis longtemps, épuisé par leur journée passer à jouer dehors. Naruto avançait à pas lent, hesitant, le bandeau présent sur ses yeux troublant son équilibre. Il ne devait cette réussite qu'aux bras de Sasuke qui le maintenait avec assez de force pour qu'il puisse marcher.   
C'était lent et épuisant mais particulièrement gratifiant. 

-Sasu?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. On est presque arriver. 

En effet ils firent quelques pas de plus et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Sasuke le mena à une chaîse ou il me fit assoir.   
-Tu es prêt?  
Naruto acquiesça, impatient de découvrir sa surprise.   
-Avec une lenteur frustrante il sentit le bandeau de tissus se détacher et glisser le long de ses yeux.   
Quand il les ouvrit, il fut tout d'abord surpris. Puis l'émotion prit le dessus sur tout le reste et un large sourire envahi ses lèvres. 

-Sasu ?  
-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon ange.   
-Mais.. 

Le brun déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut.. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en couple petit ange mais depuis plusieurs semaine je voulais fêter ton réveil et les merveilleux progrès que tu fais chaque jour. La saint-valentin tombe pile au bon moment. Plutôt que la tête des amoureux, je souhaiterai qu'elle devienne la notre. Cela te va ? 

Ému, Naruto acquiesça.   
-Merci..   
Tendrement, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune adulte. Quelques secondes plus tard un second se posa sur le bout de son nez. Les suivant effleurèrent ses joues.   
Finalement un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres. Durant de longues secondes ils furent immobile.   
Délicatement, affectueusement, ils sembrassèrent, les langues hésitante pour l'une, envieuse pour l'autre se mêlerent.   
Le baiser durant quelques minutes mais ils finirent par se séparer. 

Front contre front, Sasuke prit la parole.   
\- Merci d'être là mon ange. Merci pour tout.


	24. Explication

Chapitre 23 : Explications. 

Vendredi 15 Février 2019 : Konoha Hospital. 

Tout le monde se regardait, le silence enveloppant la pièce. Un malaise palpable flottait dans l'air. 

Deidara était gêné et anxieux. 

Naruto et Pain regardait partout sauf dans la direction de l'autre blond. 

Les trois Uchiha eux attendaient les derniers résultats que le médecin devait leur remettre.

Quand Fugaku leur avait annoncer le réveil du présumé coupable et qu'ils leur avaient révélé ce que le docteur lui avait dit lors de leur dernière entrevue, les plus bouleversés avaient été sans aucun doute et sans aucune surprises les deux adolescents. 

Au début, Sasuke ne devait s'y rendre qu'avec son père et son frère mais contre toute attentes, Pain s'était insurgé. Il avait décidé que Naruto et lui se devait d'être présent lors de l'interrogatoire du détenu. 

Après tout, cette histoire les concernait eux en premier lieu. Lorsque Itachi avait émit des réserves, il avait suffit d'un seul regard perçant et plein de détermination de la part du rouquin pour qu'il admette sa défaite. 

Bien évidemment, en voyant la scène, Sasuke adressa un sourire moqueur à son aîné. Naruto tremblait encore rien qu'a l'évocation du nom du blond, mais il se demandait à présent si ce fut de peur ou de colère. 

Peut-être était-ce un habile mélange des deux. 

Le jeune adolescent sentait qu'il devait y'aller. 

Il devait savoir. Ils devaient comprendre. Ils le méritaient.

A présent qu'il se retrouvaient devant Deidara, sa détermination s'étiolait peu à peu. 

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement interrompant le fil de ses pensées. 

-Bonjour, Bonjour ! s'exclama le médecin. 

Personne ne répondit mais le professionnel de la santé ne parut pas s'en soucier plus que de sa première chaussette. 

-Voila le compte-rendu que vous attendiez tous. 

Il garda le silence durant quelques seconde puis parla.

-Le jeune Deidara est actuellement sous calmant, mais il est tout à fait cohérent. Il à souffert d'une aphasie légère mais cette dernière c'est révélé temporaire. Il est apte à être interrogé et ne montre aucun signe de perte de mémoire, qu'elle soit partielle ou non. Vous disposez d'une demi-heure. Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir quand il sera temps de vous en allez. Vous avez compris ? interrogea-t-il à la fin de son discours. 

Plusieurs hochement de tête lui répondirent. 

L'homme se tourna vers Fugaku et reprit : 

-Toutes les preuves ont été remises à l'un de vos collègues. 

-Merci Docteur. 

La porte se referma derrière le médecin et tous se tournèrent vers Deidara qui déglutit. 

-Bon, commença Fugaku, et si nous commencions ?

Une fois encore, tout le monde garda le silence. 

Indifférent à cela, Fugaku continua. 

-Et si tu nous disais ce que tu as injecté à Naruto et ce que tu lui veux. 

Les larmes aux yeux, le blond ne répondit rien. 

-Bon tu vas parler merde ! criât Itachi. 

Deidara sursauta, ses mains tremblants sur ses genoux. 

-Je suis désolé..

Les larmes coulèrent enfin, dévoilant des yeux azur semblable à ceux de Naruto. Il leva les bras comme pour se protéger face aux coups qu'il pensait mérité.

-Je suis désolé Je ne voulais pas blesser mon petit Nato Répétât-il affligé. Je vais vous raconter tout ce dont je me souviens. 

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague durant quelques minutes et personne n'osa l'interrompre en voyant la façon dont il avait réagit face aux cris d'Itachi. 

-Tout à commencer il y a maintenant 12 longues années. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que je m'appelle bien Deidara mais que mon véritable nom est Namikaze. Et Naruto est mon petit cousin. 

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent toute les personnes présente dans la pièce. Naruto blêmit.

-De quoi tu parles ? demandât-il. Je le saurais si tu étais de la même famille que moi..

Deidara regarda le jeune adolescent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes puis détourna le regard alors qu'il reprenait. 

-Ton père s'appelait Minato Namikaze et ta mère Kushina Uzumaki. Mon père Yoshiro Namikaze est celui qui ta adopté à la mort de tes parents. Sa femme Yori est ma belle mère. 

Il se tut mais reprit très vite en constatant que tout le monde semblait sous le choc. 

-Tu es arrivé chez nous, tu n'avait pas plus de deux ou trois mois. Tu étais un tout petit bébé et tout le monde t'adorais. Tout le monde sauf mon père. Pour lui qui aimais tant tante Kushina, tu étais un rappel constant de son échec. Il la voulait mais elle à épousé ton père. J'ai deux frères. Yahiko qui est mon frère jumeaux et Kaito qui est le fils de Yori. Avant de commencer à pratiquer les tests sur toi, Yahiko, Kaito et moi étions ses rats de laboratoire. Puisque ni moi, ni mon double n'étions compatibles avec ce qu'il nous injectais, il a changé de méthodes. Ils nous a inséré une micro puce à l'intérieur du cerveau et fais boire plusieurs substances dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence. 

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. 

\- Les résultats sur Yahiko ont été fulgurant, mon père n'avait qu'a dire "Fais" et il faisait. Je pensais que mon frère s'était volontairement soumis et je lui en voulais car nous nous étions promis de ne pas baisser les bras. Très vite pourtant j'ai compris que rien de tout ce qu'il faisait n'était volontaire. Lorsque malgré moi j'ai commencer à agir de façon diamétralement opposé avec mes habitudes, avec mes envies j'ai eu peur. Sans comprendre comment, il réussissait à nous contrôler entièrement. 

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond alors qu'il était secoué de sanglots. 

-Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais rien de tout ça mais je n'avais pas le choix Je ne pouvais pas lutter Yahiko a disparu et Kaito est mort, je me suis retrouver seul. Yori me détestait mais par dessus tout elle te détestait.. Dit-il à Naruto. 

-Moi ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait !

-Tu existais, non pire tu survivais. Les tests pour créer la nouvelle espèce était viable sur toi, il fonctionnait bien qu'il nécessitait certaines retouches, bien qu'il ait certains effets secondaires. Kaito à été l'un des premiers sujets mais il n'a pas survécu et alors que tu n'avais que quatre ans et lui venais de fêter son sixième, il est mort. 

Pain hoqueta. 

Sasuke serra la main de Naruto tandis que ce dernier sentait ses poumons quémander de l'air qui peinait à passer. 

Itachi passa un bras au dessus des épaules du rouquins, le rassurant comme il pouvait. Même Fugaku semblait ébranler. 

Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, la voix tremblante et pleine de larmes, Deidara peinait a continuer. Il reprit son souffle et tenta malgré la douleur qui lacérait son cur de parler.

-Il est mort après plusieurs heures de souffrance, il n'a cesser d'hurler que quand il est finalement décédé. Ses yeux pleuraient du sang alors que chacun de ses ongles tombaient. 

Yahiko, toi et moi on est rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, Yori elle n'a pas lâcher son corps avant deux ou trois jours. Finalement quelques heures après qu'il soit décédé mon père nous as emmener tout les trois aux centres. Yahiko et moi devions vous surveiller toi et ceux qui partageaient ta chambre.

Il nous a forcer a faire des choses monstrueuses, des choses que jamais nous n'avions voulu faire, et quand il a remarquer que l'effet de la puce semblait diminuer avec les années, et que mon frère et moi avions de plus en plus de liberté pour agir, il la changer et nous à fais boire une de ses nouvelles expériences. 

Il regarda ses mains de longues minutes après s'être tu. Le bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux premières phalanges était noirci, brulé. 

-Je suppose que ceci en est le résultats. 

-Je suis désolé Nato.. Envers toi aussi Pain.. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal 

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre. 

-Et pour les jumelles ? Demanda Pain. 

-Je ne suis pas leur père. 

-Ton ADN correspond. 

Ce fut Fugaku qui répondit. 

-Ce sont ses cousines et ses demi-soeurs visiblement ce qui expliquent le taux de compatibilité.

Les bras enroulés autour du torse du brun, Naruto écoutait.

-Qui est le père ? Demanda Sasuke avec une impression de déjà vu. 

-Mon père sans aucun doute. Il dirige l'institut de recherche "Akatsuki" avec un dénommé Orochimaru. Ils ont installé la nouvelle base dans un entrepôt sous terrain.

Il secoua la tête doucement comme pour chassé de vilaines images. Sasuke ne put retenir un léger sourire fasse à ce geste qu'il avait vu Naruto faire un milliard de fois. Sourire qui disparu très vite en entendant le reste de la phrase. 

-Ils gardaient Yahiko prisonnier. J'avais pour mission de récupérer Naruto et de le livrer à une escorte qui nous attendait non loin de Shinjuku. Le base se trouve sous un entrepôt localisé dans le jardin impérial de Shinjuku. Ils avaient besoin du sang de Naruto car ils ont découvert qu'il y avait un composant à l'intérieur qui pouvait rendre le contrôle d'esprit définitif. Ce que je lui ai injecté étais seulement un bête anesthésiant qu'ils ont modifié. Mais vous n'en trouverez plus aucune trace dans son corps il était programmé pour réagir avec l'éthanol que mon père lu as fais prendre pendant des mois. Heureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'injecter la seconde dose, car sinon il en serait mort. Mon père partait de l'optique que si nous ne pouvions l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. J'ai échoué et à l'heure qu'il est mon frère est surement mort Pleurât-il. 

Les larmes ne cessait plus de couler, alors qu'il imaginait par quelle souffrance devait être passer son frère tandis que lui comatait. 

Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce.

-Il est l'heure pou mon patient de se reposer, veuillez quittez la pièce.

-Mais... 

Itachi fut couper par un regard noir. 

-Non ! Il est encore en convalescence, il a besoin de repos. Revenez une prochaine fois. 

Tous se levèrent et prirent la direction de la porte. Alors qu'ils la franchissaient, la voix de Deidara retenti de nouveau. 

-S'il n'est pas trop tard, sauvez le s'il vous plait. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde 

A l'entente de cette phrase ce fut comme si une masse tombait sur leur épaules.


	25. Premiers pas

Bonne lecture. 

Chapitre 24 : Premier pas.

18 Février 2019 : Demeure Uchiha. 

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur visite à l'hôpital. La famille Uchiha devait se réunir dans quelques jours chez les parents des deux garçons. Tout était calme, un peu comme si rien de ce qui venait d'arriver n'était réel.

Naruto arrivait à faire quelques pas à présent, mais ne pouvait demeurer plus de quelques minutes debout sans aide. 

Il était heureux des progrès qu'il avait fait, et adorait la fierté qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sasuke. 

Tout les deux profitaient des enfants, jouant presque toute la journée avec eux. Le blond tentait de rattraper le temps perdu et d'apprendre un maximum de choses sur les deux petites filles. 

Il ne faisait aucune différence entre elles et les considéraient toute deux comme ses enfants. 

Il soupira de bonheur et adressa un sourire à la petite Jade. 

-Ma chérie tu veux bien allez appeler Sasuke pour moi s'il te plait ? 

-Oui papa, répondit-elle. 

Elle courut rapidement en direction du salon et quelques minutes plus tard réapparu en tirant le brun par la main.

-Il est la ! S'exclamât-elle fièrement. 

-Merci, ma puce, tu va jouer un peu avec Keiran ? 

Jade fit un instant la moue, déçue de devoir quitter son papa, mais elle finit par quitter la pièce en sautillant, allant rejoindre sa sur. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mon ange ? 

Naruto fuit un instant son regard mais se reprit très vite. 

-J'ai mal au ventre. 

-Depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'ancien docteur inquiet. 

Le blond réfléchit un instant et répondit. 

-Une dizaine de minutes je dirais, au début c'était assez diffus pour que je n'y prête pas attention, mais depuis quelques minutes la douleur s'accentue au lieu de décroitre. 

-Viens on monte. 

Il poussa la chaise roulante jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et porta le blond jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageaient désormais et il l'allongea sur le lit. 

Yaël dormait profondément dans son berceau et il ne fit pas mine de bouger en les entendant entrer. 

Sasuke essaya de relever le T-shirt de Naruto mais ce dernier mis sa main sur la sienne, le regard fuyant. 

-Je dois t'examiner mon ange, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond acquiesça mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

Pourtant lorsqu'il sentit un nouveau pique de douleur, il abandonna toute résistance permettant au brun de soulever son vêtement. 

Sasuke prit son temps. Il posa d'abord sa main sur le ventre plat. Dire qu'il était surpris de n'y trouver aucune graisse ni aucune cicatrice qui pourtant aurait du se trouver la à la suite d'une grossesse était un euphémisme. Pourtant il ne dit rien. 

Il tâta pendant plusieurs minutes en gardant le silence, cherchant la zone douloureuse. 

-Aie ! criât l'adolescent quand les doigts du brun atteignirent la zone douloureuse sous son nombril. 

-Tu n'as mal qu'ici ? 

Le blond acquiesça nerveux. 

-Je vais mourir ? demandât-il au brun.

Ce dernier lui fit tout de suite un sourire rassurant. 

-Je ferais tout pour te garder en vie mon ange. Vient, habille toi, je vais appeler Itachi et Pain pour qu'ils gardent les enfants, on va faire quelques tests à l'hôpital. 

Il déposa quelques vêtements sur le lit et quitta rapidement la pièce. 

Il descendit les escaliers et attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon. Après avoir composé le numéro de son frère il attendit que ce dernier ne daigne répondre.

-Bonjour frérot. Tu veux quoi ?

-Naru a mal au ventre depuis quelques temps, je préfère l'emmener faire quelques tests pour voir si il n'a rien de grave. 

-On est la dans 10 minutes. 

-Merci, Yaël dort. Keiran et Jade jouent à l'étage donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. 

-Pas d'inquiétude mon frère, on fais aussi vite qu'on peut. A tout de suite. 

{...}

Konoha Hospital. 

Depuis plus d'une demi heure ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Les résultats devaient arrivé d'une minutes à l'autre et à l'issue de ces derniers, Naruto passerait une échographie.

-Monsieur Uchiha ?

Sasuke releva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

-Oui ? 

-Veuillez nous suivre en salle de consultation.

Sans donner de réponse, ils se levèrent. 

Très vite ils arrivèrent devant le bureau des consultations ou ils furent reçu. 

-Nous avons refait plusieurs fois les tests mais nous n'avons rien trouver. J'ai vu dans son dossier qu'on lui avait administrer une dose d'un produit inconnu. Il est possible que les symptômes en soient les effets secondaires. N'ayant pas connaissance de ce qui lui a été injecter, nous ne pouvons lui prescrire quoi que se soit, ne sachant pas qu'elle réaction cela pourrait provoquer. Nous vous conseillons de boire régulièrement pour éliminer la substance si cette dernière est encore présente dans son organisme. Les résultats des examens complémentaires devraient être disponible Lundi ou mardi après midi. Pouvez vous revenir la semaine prochaine ?

-Oui bien sur ! Répondit Sasuke. 

-D'accord, à la semaine prochaine alors. 

L'ancien docteur n'était pas vraiment satisfait de la tournure que prenait les choses mais comprenait que son confrère ne se risque pas à prescrire des médicaments sans connaitre les antécédant du blondinet. Après tout durant les années ou ils avaient été retenu captif, les enfants du centre avaient subi de nombreuses injections et prescrire un bête anti douleur pouvait finalement se révéler mortel. 

Soupirant d'agacement et de dépit, il attrapa la main du blond et le guida pas à pas. La chaleur que dégageait cette paume plaqué contre la sienne le détendit progressivement. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je vais trouver une solution, Assurât-il en voyant le visage inquiet de l'adolescent. 

Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire.

-Je te fais confiance. Et puis la douleur a pratiquement disparu ! 

Sur ces mots il posa une bise sur sa joue. Le brun lui eut un sourire amusé en voyant les joues du blond se parer de rose. 

Apres une dizaine de minute à marcher sur le large parking pour que le blond puisse profiter du soleil et de l'air frais, ils atteignirent la voiture, et après s'être attaché, reprirent la route. 

{...}

-Papa ! Sasu-nii ! Vous êtes la! s'exclama Keiran en s'accrochant aux jambes du brun. 

Elle se mit à babiller sur ce qui c'était passé en leurs absences, racontant comment Sosuke avait fait tomber leur château de carte, ou que Yuu avait gagné leur parti de "1,2,3, soleil!"

Très vite Yuu et Jade les rejoignirent, et tout trois se mirent à se disputer pour savoir qui avait la bonne version.

Avec un sourire largement amusé, Sasuke conduit sa petite famille au salon ou il retrouva son frère et Pain installé dans un des nombreux fauteuils présent. 

-Naru, tu vas faire quelque chose de spécial pour le huitième mois de Yaël ? Questionnât le roux. 

-Oui je pense, j'ai raté tout ces moments la avec les filles et j'ai raté les premiers moments de Yaël, donc je veux profiter maintenant.

Les deux adultes présent arborèrent un sourire.

-C'est dans deux jours non ? demanda l'aîné Uchiha

Naruto acquiesça. 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a déjà huit mois.

-Ils grandissent trop vite, agréa Pain. Ca ma fait la même chose avec Sosuke. 

Ils soupirèrent tout deux.

-Profitons-en un maximum alors !

Le roux lui sourit.

-Tu as raison mon petit bébé, dit Pain. Profitons.

Ce fut ensuite Sasuke qui prit la parole. On le fait ou ? 

-J'aimerai le faire ici ou chez Papi Gaku. 

-Ok. 

-Bon bin, mettons nous au travail, on a du pain sur la planche.

20 Février 2019. Demeure Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha.

Yaël riait, assis sur les genoux de son père tandis que ce dernier s'amusait à le faire rebondir. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et tout le monde fut réunis chez les parents des frères Uchiha. 

Sasuke veillait sur eux, un doux sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. 

-Alors Yaël, tu es devenu un grand bonhomme ! S'exclama Pain en direction du bambin qui lui sourit ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de son babillage. 

Le roux lui tendit les bras et le petit garçon rigola de nouveau en tentant de les attraper. L'adolescent roux fini par le prendre dans ses bras et par le câliner. 

-On t'aime tous beaucoup petit Yaël et maintenant tu es devenu un grand garçon ! 

Il tourna sur lui même et un éclat de rire échappa aux bébé.

-J'aime l'entendre rire, dit Naruto et Sasuke acquiesça.

-Oui moi aussi. 

Le jeune homme finit par le reposer au sol quand Sosuke se mit a pleurer mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son fils, ce dernier se calma et mit à rire. Pain fut stupéfait de le voir dans les bras d'Itachi tandis que ce dernier le berçait. 

Il adressa un sourire empli de gratitude à l'aîné de la fratrie. 

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'il avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enfant. 

Pain baissa les yeux en direction du sol quand il sentit que l'on agrippa son jean. 

-Regarder ! S'exclamât-il surpris. 

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la scène et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Naruto se mettait à pleurer.

Yaël ! Mon bébé ! Tu marches... 

Il s'agenouilla, et tendit les bras vers l'enfant. 

-Viens mon cur, viens voir papa, dit-il en souriant. Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsque l'enfant se tourna dans sa direction et entreprit de le rejoindre de sa démarche vacillante. Il tomba plusieurs fois mais réussis à force d'encouragement et de persévérance à rejoindre les bras de son père. Les applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce alors que tout les adultes se mettaient à babiller, de grand sourires aux lèvres. 

Naruto posa tout un tas de baiser sur le visage de l'enfant tout en le serrant contre lui.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi mon bébé, papa t'aime tellement !

Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras alors que ce dernier versait encore des larmes de joie.

-Ca va petit ange ? Le questionnât-il. 

Ce dernier acquiesça et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

A la suite de ce geste, Sasuke l'embrassa sur les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux et sourit tendrement en voyant le visage du blond virer au rouge. 

Ils entendirent des sifflements et des rires et le blond en fut encore plus gêné. 

Fugaku et Mikoto leur adressèrent un sourire fier. 

Alors que le bonheur flottait dans la pièce et que les enfants jouaient avec les cubes que l'on avait offert à Yaël, Sosuke encore dans les bras d'Itachi ouvrit la bouche, et pour la première fois , tous purent entendre sa voix fluette. 

Il prononça ses premiers mots et tous furent choqué.

-Papa ! prononçât-il en regardant Itachi, et ce dernier sourit.


	26. Papa

Chapitre 25 : Papa 

Tout le monde était silencieux. Le choc et l'incrédulité étaient peinte sur leur visage. 

Les yeux de Pain passaient de son fils à l'aîné des Uchiha, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Devait-il être jaloux ? Heureux ? La seule émotion qui le traversait était le trouble. 

Quel journée chargée, pensât-il. Mon filleul fait ses premiers pas et mon fils dit ses premier mot. Le comble c'est que ce n'est pas moi qu'il appel papa. 

Son regard croisa celui d'Itachi et il sut que ce dernier appréhendait sa réaction. Pour le rassurer le jeune roux lui adressa un sourire. 

-Sosuke tu viens me voir mon bébé ?

Ce dernier fit quelques pas vers lui et s'appuya sur ses jambes. 

-Papa ! Papa ! 

Pain ressentit une agréable chaleur se répandre à travers son corps. 

Oui mon ange, papa est la. 

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir auprès du brun, montrant à ce dernier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Itachi poussa un soupir soulagé et reporta son attention sur le bambin qui essayait d'attraper quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux. 

Seul Naruto se rendit compte du fait que la main du brun entourait désormais la taille de son meilleur ami. 

L'ambiance redevint ce qu'elle était, et personne ne se rendit compte du regard fixe que Yuu posait sur son père. 

{...}

6 Mars 2019.

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles tout le monde retourna à sa routine.

Itachi allait au travail tout les matins laissant désormais Yuu avec Pain et Sosuke durant la journée. Il les retrouvaient chaque soirs pour le dîner que el roux se chargeait de préparer. Une demi-heure après le repas les enfants jouaient puis l'un des deux adultes, -le plus souvent Itachi- se chargeait de donner le bain au deux enfants. La journée se finissait alors tandis qu'ils couchaient les deux petits. Ils se retrouvaient alors au salon ou dans la cuisine ou ils échangeaient des banalités, prenant des nouvelles de l'autres, se racontant les péripéties de leur journées respectives.. Au bout d'une heure ou deux ils se séparaient pour aller se coucher. 

Chaque nuit devant le pas de sa porte, Pain enlaçait Itachi pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et disparaitre derrière la cloison épaisse de la porte de sa chambre. 

Chaque nuit après ce baiser, Itachi se faisait la remarque qu'à eux quatre, ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à une famille. 

La semaine précédente lors du samedi famille, il en avait parlé à son jeune frère et ce dernier avait acquiescer. Oui, lui aussi avait remarquer. 

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'air était encore frais certaines nuits et il resserra les pan de sa veste pour se réchauffer.

Il souffla et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre après avoir refermer la baie vitrée. Ce soir la, Pain s'était charger de lavé les deux petits garçon, et le brun devait le rejoindre pour mettre les deux petites terreur au lit. 

-Tu es en retard. Souffla le roux. 

Itachi lui sourit. 

-Pardon, je suis allé prendre l'air. 

Pain secoua la tête et répliqua.

-Excusez nous votre majesté doit aérer son cerveau n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi éclata de rire. 

-Tu as tout compris gamin. dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. 

Pain s'offusqua.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! C'est toi qui est trop vieux ! 

Le brun rit de nouveau. 

-C'est ce que dirait un gamin.. 

Pain lui adressa une tape sur le torse. Sans prévenir il se rapprocha du brun et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et planta ses yeux dans les siens. 

-Et la est-ce toujours ce que ferait un gamin ?

Itachi se pencha vers lui ne détachant pas son regard de celui du roux. Bientôt ils se trouvèrent séparer de quelques centimètres à peine. Leur souffles se mélangèrent et la respiration du roux s'accéléra. Ses joues rougirent alors que ses deux alternaient entre le regard du brun et ses lèvres. 

-Oui, répondit Itachi, c'est ce que ferait un gamin. Voila ce que ferait un homme.

Sur ses paroles, il combla l'espace entre eux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser resta tout d'abord en surface avant qu'Itachi ne se décide à l'approfondir. Il mordilla la lèvre inferieur du jeune homme et leur langues se joignirent quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche surpris. Durant plusieurs secondes il s'embrassèrent inlassablement. Lorsque Pain eut besoin de respirer, il recula, haletant.

-Tu pouvais respirer, le taquina l'aîné Uchiha. 

Pain rougit adorablement. 

-Encore ! Murmura le roux ; et Itachi ne se fit pas prier. 

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ne se lassant pas du goût de l'autre. Néanmoins lorsque Pain passa sa main sous le T-Shirt du brun, ce dernier recula.

-Pas si vite petit homme. 

Pain se mordit la lèvre gêné. Pour l'apaiser Itachi passa une main sur son visage.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, faut simplement qu'on discute avant tout. 

-Discuter de quoi ? 

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? 

-Ce n'est pas clair ? Bredouilla le roux.

-Je veux entendre tes raisons, expliqua Itachi.

Pain détourna le regard puis dit : 

-Je veux qu'on ait une relation. Je t'aime et je veux que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi s'il te plait. 

Itachi eut une moue pensive. Que devait-il répondre à sa. Non pire, qu'avait-il envie de répondre à sa ?! Il avait passé énormément de temps avec Pain durant les mois qui s'étaient écoulé. Ils avaient apprit à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Ils étaient tout d'abord devenu amis et ils avaient progressivement prit de plus en plus de place l'un dans la vie de l'autre. Il aimait lui faire plaisir et s'occuper de lui. Il le trouvait adorable et adorait littéralement le faire rire. 

Il avait apprécié les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, mais se voyait-il faire plus ? Se voyait-il se lever le matin et trouver le roux à ses côtés après avoir passé la nuit ensemble ? Serait-il capable de lui faire l'amour ? De lui accorder une plus grande place dans son cur et dans sa vie ? Dans celle de son fils ? Et si les choses se passaient bien, se verrait-il élevé Yuu et Sosuke comme des frères ?

Il fut surprit de constater que la réponse à ces questions était oui. Oui, sans aucune hésitations. Le roux s'était intégré dans sa famille et dans son cur sans aucun problème. Il faisait parti de sa vie et Itachi ne pouvait pas imaginer rentrer chez lui et trouver la maison vide. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus revenir au temps ou il devait aller chercher Yuu chez Melinda.

Il eut une pensée pour Yuuko. Elle l'aurait adoré, de sa il en était sur. 

Il repensa à sa relation avec le mère de son fils et au circonstances qui entourait la naissance de son bébé. Il songea à la tendresse et à l'amour qu'il avait ressentit et ressentait encore pour celle qui lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. 

Yuuko Seichin était la mère biologique de Yuu. Après la mort de cette dernière durant l'accouchement il avait mis du temps à faire de nouveau confiance et à accepter de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Plus qu'une meilleures amie cette dernière était pratiquement comme sa sur. Tout les ans il allait sur la tombe de son amie accompagné de son jeune frère.

A l'origine Yuuko était sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Elle savait tout de lui tout comme il savait tout d'elle, mais à la suite d'une soirée que des amis à eux avaient organisé pour le nouvel ans - bien que cette dernière n'est pas eu lieu le premier janvier mais bien le douze- ou ils avaient tout deux trop bu, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Par la suite et aidé par la gêne, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. L'un comme l'autre avait été surpris de pouvoir faire l'amour car aucun des deux n'était attiré sexuellement par l'autre. 

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles et que les nausées l'assaillaient chaque matin et plusieurs fois le soir, Yuuko avait fait un test de grossesse qui s'était révélé positif. La jeune femme alors âgée de vingt et un an avait pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps, perdue. 

Elle n'avait révélé la vérité au brun qu'une quinzaine de jours après l'avoir elle même l'avoir apprit. Itachi qui quelques mois plus tard allait fêter son vingt-deuxième anniversaire en était resté bouche bée. La surprise avait très vite laissé place à la panique et à l'horreur. Ses parents allait le tuer. 

Les deux jeunes adultes avaient gardé le silence durant plusieurs jours avant que le brun n'en parle finalement à ses parents. 

La gifle que lui avait assener Mikoto était encore à ce jour gravé dans son esprit. Jamais encore sa mère n'avait été aussi déçu de lui. Pourtant -et bien qu'elle n'ai pas adressé la parole à son fils durant plusieurs jours, le temps de digérer la nouvelle- elle avait accueilli la jeune ami de son fils chez elle et avait pris soin d'elle tout au long de la grossesse. 

Malgré toute les précautions qu'ils avaient prit, et tout le soin dont ils avaient fait preuve, la grossesse de Yuuko ne s'était pas bien passé. Dès son sixième mois elle avait du être amené à l'hôpital ou elle avait été admise durant le reste de sa grossesse. Yuu était né à huit mois et trois jours. 

Malheureusement Yuuko avait fait une hémorragie interne et était décédé aux suites de celle-ci. 

Le vingt-sept août 2013 ; leur vie changea complètement. Sa meilleure amie mourut et son fils naquit. 

Et encore maintenant il portait le deuil ce bout de femme qui lui avait donné son merveilleux fils. 

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le premier homme qu'il avait été capable d'aimer de manière romantique après la perte de Yuuko. Sasori avait été un baume au cur à la mort de la jeune femme. Il l'avait épaulé, il l'avait aimé, il l'avait aidé. A l'origine, Sasori était un de ses ex du lycée avec lequel il avait gardé contact. Ils s'était revu lors de l'enterrement de Yuuko. 

Quelques semaines plus tard ils s'était revu pour boire un verre tandis que Sasuke gardait Yuu aidé de ses parents. 

Cette nuit la, ils avaient couché ensemble mais c'était séparé au matin.

Ce genre de chose s'était produite plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne décide de se remettre ensemble. Au bout de quelques mois ils s'étaient naturellement mis à vivre ensemble. Sasori s'était tout de suite prit d'affection pour Yuu et l'avait accueilli les bras ouvert. Il avait élevé l'enfant comme s'il était de lui et lui avait donner tout son amour. 

Il avait prit soin de lui et l'avait aimé comme un père l'aurait fait. Ils avaient vécu heureux tout les trois pendant un an. Pourtant les vices de Sasori étaient remonté à la surface. Accro au jeu ce dernier s'était très vite retrouver endetté et si au début Itachi avait bien voulu lui dépanné quelques centaines d'euros, il avait très vite mis le holà. 

Les deux hommes s'étaient disputé encore et encore à propos des dettes de Sasori. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié et rapidement il s'était montré menaçant. Itachi l'avait foutu à la porte quand Sasori avait menacé de s'en prendre à Yuu. 

Le jour ou il l'avait kidnapper avec l'idée de lui faire du chantage, Yuu se trouvait chez sa nounou, Mélinda. Cette dernière avait été blessé à la cheville et terrifié par la violence de Sasori.. 

A présent que ce dernier se trouvait derrière les barreaux, Itachi était soulagé. 

Après cela il n'avait plus eu de relation avec quiconque. L'angoisse que l'un de ses amants ne s'en prenne de nouveau à son fils ou à sa famille l'avait tenu loin des hommes. 

Bien sur il savait Pain différent, mais l'angoisse demeurait. Le fait que ce dernier ait lui même un fils qu'il considérait également comme sien était un point positifs, pourtant malgré cela il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'accepter que Pain n'occupe cette place dans sa vie. 

L'âge du jeune homme était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il hésitait. 

Ce dernier aurait bientôt vingt-ans mais il avait déjà tellement vécu tout en ne connaissant rien de la vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sentent obligé d'avoir une relation avec lui sous prétexte qu'il vivait sous son toit. 

Il soupira. Trop de complications.

Il leva les yeux vers Pain qui attendait sa réponse.

-Tu ne te sens pas obligé parce que tu vis avec moi hyn ? 

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard furieux.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Itachi lui adressa un sourire désolé. 

-Pardon, pardon, ne t'énerves pas. 

Itachi lui baisa de nouveau les lèvres. 

-Je veux bien essayer avec toi. 

Les yeux du roux brillèrent de plaisir. 

-C'est vrai ?

Itachi lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-La tu ressemble vraiment à un gamin. Dit-il. Quand il vit la moue boudeuse du roux, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

-Je plaisante banane, mais pour répondre à ta question; oui je veux bien.

Pain poussa un léger cri et se jeta dans ses bras. 

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur. 

L'aîné Uchiha le serra dans ses bras et alors que le roux l'embrassait de nouveau un cri retentit et ils soupirèrent. 

-Bon on dirait que Sosuke n'a plus envie de dormir. 

Pain acquiesça et se leva. Il récupéra son fils dans le berceau et redescendit après vérifié que Yuu dormait toujours. 

-Papa, pleura le bambin en direction d'Itachi et ce dernier le prit. 

Pain s'installa près d'Itachi et ils mirent un film en route alors que Sosuke se rendormait dans les bras du brun. Pain posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et ils se plongèrent dans le premier film des Avengers. 

Quelques minutes après le début du film, Yuu se mit à pleurer à l'étage et Pain alla le chercher. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou il était mangé par un papillon, il se blottit contre le torse du roux et se rendormit en suçant son pouce. 

Les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement et replongèrent dans les aventures de Loki, Thor et les Avengers.

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Dîtes moi si vous avez apprécié on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


End file.
